


Berry foul attitude

by SavvyHon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All dem skells are angry and confused, Angst and Fluff, Anxiety Is A Bitch With Raspberry, Apparently I think the yandere and the abuser go well together, Bad Bro Syrup, Blue is a SINnamon roll, Blueberry Is Accidentally A Jerk, Blueberry Is Pissed, Bratty Raspberry, But I Hope You Cry, But We Don't See Him Too Often, Cherry is a sweetheart, Cherry is worried, Cuddles For Raspberry, Dehumanization, Echo is distant, Edge Is Blunt, Edge is so very done, Emotional Manipulation, Error Pops In Casually, Error and Ink have a love-hate relationship, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, False Accusations, Flowey Is A Dick, Forced Brother/Brother Incest, Forced Puns, Forgive Me, Frisk Is Peeved At Syrup, GP is standoffish, Hurt/Comfort, I'm So Sorry Raspy, I'm so sorry, Ink Is A Little Shit, Kind of Slowburn, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Nudeness (nothing NSFW I promise), Other, PTSD, Papyrus Being A Jerk, Physical Abuse, Poor Raspberry, Possessive Behavior, Protective Blueberry, Protective Stretch, Raspberry Needs A Hug, Raspberry gets sick, Razz can sing~, Razz is an oblivious cinnamon roll, Sans Being An Asshole, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Seriously Cherry is cute too, Seriously he even flirts with poor Raspberry, Seriously no smut, Slightly Yandere Syrup, Smol Raspberry, Some characters aren't seen too often, Some might just be mentioned, Stretch Is Pissed, Stretch Takes Responsibility, Stretch can't be more annoying, Syrup Needs A Kick To The Pelvis, Syrup is seriously terrible, The Author Regrets Everything, Toriel Is Protective, Tsundere Geno, Tsundere Raspberry, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealthy Syrup/Yanpaps, Verbal Abuse, Woo Boi, Yanpap is exactly as his name suggests, bad brother au, because why not, but he denies it all, choke on the fluff, flirty reaper, godawful puns, i'm going to be an evil bitch and tag this;, perverts, self-depreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyHon/pseuds/SavvyHon
Summary: Is Swapfell Sans really the brat they make him out to be, or is he hiding underneath a mask to throw em' all off?Everyone think HE'S the bad guy. Everyone thinks HE abuses his big brother. Everyone thinks HE'S the one who's in the wrong. But the truth is?They're got it all flipflopped.





	1. A chat with a (supposed) brat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lov ya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988518) by [okamiisadog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dare brings Blueberry knocking at his alternate's door. Would it still count if it got rejected? Probably, but the others would tease him relentlessly if he didn't try at least.

Blueberry stares at the door with his hand hovering over the dark wood, a frown marring his faceplate. Normally he wouldn't be so hesitant about knocking on someone's door, but...

 

Well, he hated to admit it, but he didn't exactly  _like_  this particular person; his evil alternate. It's not anything personal. Really, it's not. It's just that the Swapfell brothers seem to have a bad relationship. Every time the two were in the same vicinity together, the air seemed tense, and they never talk to one another.

 

Clearly other-him had done something bad to sour their relationship, and Blueberry desperately wanted to know  _what._

 

Well, now he had an excuse to be near his bratty alternate. (not that he would call him such, of course! He wasn't to call someone names just because they have a bad attitude!)

 

 

_"'s only a dare, blueberry, no need to lose yer head."_

_"Are You Afraid Of Raspberry?"_

_"NEVER! I am not afraid of anyone!"_

_"y0u 5ur3? y0u 533m 4wfu11y 4g41n57 th15 d4r3." (Translation: "you sure? you seem awfully against this dare.")_

_"FINE! I, the MAGNIFICENT Sa--uh--Blueberry, accept this dare!"_

_"are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Not really, Geno, but I have to! I skipped my last turn; it's only fair!"_

_"Nyeh Heh Heh!"-"heh."-"w417, h3 d1d?" (Translation: "wait, he did?")_

_"okay, kid. just don't trust that brat, alright?"_

 

 

Well... He  _had_ accepted the dare, so he might as well go through with it. 

 

With a resigned huff, Blueberry decisively knocked on his alternate's door, shifting his weight from metatarsal to metatarsal anxiously. What was he so nervous about, anyway? It was just one date! Just ONE! It wasn't anything serious, really. Just one day and he's done.

 

_**CRASH! BANG!** _

 

"Ow! Stars-dammit!" 

 

 _Such foul language!_ The blue-clad skeleton scowled briefly, but it disappeared as soon as the door opened, revealing the disheveled Raspberry.

 

He gasped when he noticed that the other was even smaller than him, and he was one of the smallest Sanses! FINALLY! He can FINALLY say he's not the smallest now! Yes, yes, _YES_!

 

"... What the fuck are you doing here?" 

 

His alternate's voice jolted him from his thoughts, and he noted how the other seemed uncomfortable with his staring. Curious, but it's hardly anything new. It's a little odd that Raspberry doesn't seem to like being gawked at. He, himself, enjoyed attention, yet Raspberry was almost invisible to everyone when he wasn't being addressed, which, in turn, was all _but_ common. 

 

It took him a few moments to recognize what the other-him said, and he bit back hsi distaste of the foul language. Goodness, even the 'Fell brothers are better about their language! "Hello, other-me! I, the MAGNIFICENT Blueberry, wish to ask you out on a date!"

 

Shock wiped that nasty scowl off other-him's face, and Blueberry tried to hide the amused smirk when the smaller flushed a bright, luminescent blue. "You... what? Why?" did other-him's voice raise a few pitches? How cu-

 

He shook that thought quickly, inwardly chastising himself. He can't go thinking things like that when he promised his friends he wouldn't get too close! 

 

"I wanna get to know you better!" he says, his eyelights blinking into huge yellow-blue stars. "You seem almost as magnificent as me!" well, there was some truth to that, but he still wanted to kick himself. He didn't like lying, even if it's only a half-lie, and even if it's half-lying to someone he doesn't quite like.

 

Those big blue eyelights averted to the left, and he's pretty sure Raspberry is desperately trying to hide his embarrassment with a scowl. "Whatever." Raspberry... somewhat agreed to the date. Well, it was probably the best answer he would get right now.

 

With a megawatt beam on his faceplate, the optimistic skeleton tore open a shortcut, preparing to leave now that he got what he wanted done. "I shall see you tomorrow, then!"

 

"Bye...?"

 

With a flourish, Blueberry disappeared in the shortcut, leaving his alternate to stare at the spot he had previously occupied in bewilderment.

 

**~~~**

 

Blueberry yelled as the shortcut opened up above the ground, and if you wanted to be so specific, directly above another Sans. Said-Sans looked up, barely having time to react before the two of them were a tangled lump of bones on the hard concrete. Owwie, that actually hurt...

 

He flushed when he heard a few chuckles from the group he had unintentionally interrupted. Oh, how he hated his stupid shortcuts, they seem to love betraying him a lot of the time!

 

"ya know blue, if you wanted to jump my bones, all ya had to do was ask~" the Sans--Reaper, his mind supplied helpfully--purrs, causing his powdery blush to darken in color at the blunt innuendo. How bold was this guy?! Did he flirt with _everybody_ he saw, or is he just unlucky enough to be caught in his victim list?! 

 

"THAT'S NOT--! My shortcut simply opened up above you!" he immediately protests, which only earns another peal of laughter from the others. 

 

Reaper chuckled, perhaps sensing Blueberry's growing frustration. "kay~" 

 

Why must he always be tortured so? What did he do? Is this karma coming back to bite him from that swap-the-honey-with-mustard prank he pulled on his brother yesterday? If that's the case, then he will never do mess with his brother's precious honey ever again.

 

It took them a few minutes to untangle themselves, no thanks to the lazy jerks who just looked on in amusement. AS soon as they they were freed, the blue-clad skeleton instantly ran off, ignoring the snickering that followed him to the best of his abilities. 

 

He didn't have to run for too long, being his shortcuts never betrayed him _that_ badly. They always _at least_  got him pretty close to his house Maybe a block or two away or something like that.

 

Heaving a sigh, he opened the door and slipped in, shrugging off his armor and putting it on the stand, then kicking off his boots by the door, where they belonged. 

 

"Paps!" though his brother's official name was Stretch, he refused to call him that when they were alone. He sincerely doubted the other-hims and their brothers used their given nicknames at their own living places.

  

Said-skeleton appeared in front of him with a soft popping sound. "Hey bro. 'Sup?" Stretch drawls around his toothpick, since Blue had banished cigarettes in the house. (and he knew his brother broke that rule when he wasn't around, he just knew it. He would prove it somehow.) 

 

Blueberry beamed and hugged his older brother, nuzzling his faceplate into the soft orange fuzz that was Stretch's favorite hoodie. It was soooo soft! And better yet-- it had his brother's scent on it! 

 

Wow, that sounded slightly weird, even in his own mind. That kinda tells him something.

 

He squawked and then burst into easy laughter when he was suddenly suspended in the air. "Well, I would have said the ceiling, but I think the correct answer here is ME!" he answered with a cheerful grin to his brother.

 

The lanky monster chuckled and nuzzled the top of Blueberry's skull with a contented smile, and Blueberry would admit that the gesture relaxed him quite a bit. "Yep. Real **up** lifting, huh?"

 

"PAAAAAPY!"


	2. Lil' blue drowns in a sea of guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Blueberry feels like the scum of the earth.

Blueberry was laying face-down on his bed, wallowing in his overwhelming guilt and shame. He had yet to get up and do something proactive, and he REALLY needed to go apologize, but...

 

He just couldn't bring himself to get up and face his alternate, not after what he did.

 

"Bro?"

 

The skeleton startled at the sudden noise, then he cringed and hid his face in his pillow once he recognized the speaker. It was Stretch. Wonderful. When Stretch didn't get an answer, he entered his brother's room without permission. He frowned at the sight he was rewarded with and sat on the bed beside the sullen monster, resting his metacarpal on Blueberry's upper spine.

 

It was very unusual for the magnificent Blueberry to sulk and brood, whereas he was almost always beamed and radiated a pure joy that could melt even an ice queen's heart. Of course, like every other sentient creature, his bro did have his bad days. Perhaps this was one of them. "Bro, do I have to give someone a kick in the pelvis for upsetting ya?" he jokes, attempting to cheer him up some.

 

His attempt flopped dramatically when his only response was a negatory nod and a sigh.  His frown deepened as he pulled Blueberry into his lap, phalanges stroking the smooth, rounded skull with care. "Sans, you know you can talk to me, right?"

 

A waterfall of magic, dimly glowing blue tears had begun pouring down Blueberry's cheekbones as he buries his faceplate into his brother's hoodie, wailing--

 

"Papyrus, I'm a horrible person!"

 

**[Earlier]**

Blueberry wasn't looking forward to this date, yet he was at the same time. If he were being completely honest with himself, his alternate was... Well, he wasn't really what he had expected him to be. And he had agreed to the "date" so easily. Maybe a little too easily.

 

It was definitely something to look into. That is, if his brother doesn't find out about this dare. His insides, or lack thereof, squirmed anxiously at the thought. His brother would probably be a little unhappy (read; really unhappy) with him if he found out, and he hated it when Stretch was disappointed in him. 

 

He shook off his brooding thoughts and knocked on the door.

 

"Comin'!"

 

The skeleton flinched when the door suddenly swung open to a drowsy-looking Syrup, who peered down at him with his signature lazy grin. "Sup, lil' blue?" Syrup greeted as he leaned against the door.

 

Though they annoyed each other quite a bit sometimes, the alternates all got along with each other on a basic level, and they had an understanding between sparked between them. A friendship, perhaps. They all socialized regularly and often planned hang-outs with one another when they didn't have work or anything else to do.

 

All except Raspberry.

 

"Ah! Hello, Syrup!" Blueberry returned the greeting fervently. "I hope you don't mind, but Raspberry and I are going to hang out for a little while!" he informed with a bright grin. (then again, he was a skeleton. Why could he even stop?)

 

He didn't miss the brief scowl on the other's faceplate at the mention of his brother, watching closely while the taller skeleton retreated inside, throwing these words over his shoulder to him: "I'll get him for ya. Jus' wait a sec."

 

 _Seriously? "Sec"? Is my brother's alternate so lazy that he won't even say the full word?!? Preposterous!_ Even so, his grin widened a fraction.

 

He could hear little snippets of a conversation.

 

"... hang out... Blueberry... waiting outside..." there was probably more to that, and there had probably been a response, but he had decisively stopped listening, humming to himself to block out their mumbles. He didn't want to be nosy- it was impolite!

 

Raspberry finally came outside and shut the door behind himself. It looks like his alternate liked to be prepared for any situation, because he was (still) wearing his sharp-looking armor. He, Papyrus, Edge, and a couple others had decided to switch their armor for casual clothes since there wasn't a lot of danger on the surface. (well, aside from anti-monster humans attacking the monsters, that's totally a thing that still happens.)

 

He himself was wearing a simple grey turtleneck and light jeans, accompanied with teal sneakers, and his favorite bandanna tied loosely around his vertebrae.

 

"Where the fuck are we going, anyway?" Raspberry questioned, successfully snapping him back to the present.

 

"You'll see~" the optimistic skeleton singsongs. He decides not to acknowledge his counterpart's dirty language in favor of wrapping an arm around the other's waist, in which elicited a sharp noise of surprise. "W- wait, wha-" without further ado, he opened a shortcut and tugged the very confused Raspberry in with him.

 

They tumbled out and fell in front of a building named GRILLBY'S, and he internally sighed in relief. Though he didn't particularly enjoy the sheer amount of grease this establishment held inside it, he would admit that Grillby could sure make some really good milkshakes.

 

Like, seriously,  _really_ good milkshakes.

 

The smaller was cursing up a storm as he squirmed underneath him, and the sadist deep within Blueberry found this _pretty_ entertaining, even if he didn't quite like the words his alternate used to express his frustration.  "Stars-fucking-dammit! Get your ass off me!" Raspberry shrieks.

 

"Actually, you're pretty comfy. No wonder my brother does this to me sometimes! Mweh heh heh!" another angry shriek followed that declaration, and it had him cackling even harder.

 

"...I see you two are busy..." 

 

Blueberry wheezed out a few more chuckles before he rolled off of his double, sitting up to greet the new person. "Hiya, Grillby!" he says upon seeing the element standing by his diner's doors, the fire on his head flickering in-- was that amusement? Had Grillby been watching? Huh.

 

Oh well!

 

While Raspberry glared a hole in the back of his skull, he told the flame that they had come here for a couple of milkshakes, and that they had gotten into a bit of a jumbled situation when his shortcut opened up above the ground. ( _again_. I mean seriously, what's up with that?)

 

"... Fair enough. Come in, if you please." Grillby opened the door with a small curtsy, the jagged line on his face curled up at the ends. It was, without a doubt, the element's lips forming a coy smile. 

 

Beaming at the bartender (and ignoring that coy smile. Darn it, Grillbs), he grabbed Raspberry's hand and dragged him inside, heading straight for the bar. He slowed when he noticed an infinitesimal problem.

 

The stools were built for tall people and monsters.

 

Sure, he hopped up on a stool just fine; he was a little under the height of the average human. But the same couldn't be said for his less fortunate double.

 

The smaller stared at the stools with a hilarious mix of disbelief and agitation, trying to ignore his brighter counterpart snickering at him while he probably wondered how much floundering he would have to do to get up.

 

Blueberry offered his metacarpal to other-him, shoulders still shaking a little though he felt empathy. He's been in that kind of situation before, why is he laughing?! "D- do you need some  ** _*snrk*_**  help, pal?"

 

"No." Raspberry immediately hissed back, briefly glaring up at him to empower his refusal, but the action only accomplished in making Blue's grin widen to unsafe levels. 

 

That was fine with him. Really. It gave him more time to admire the fact that, nope, he isn't the smallest Sans. He's envious of the others; was this how they usually felt when they were taller than someone? It was really satisfying for some odd reason. Delighted eyelights watched the darker version of him struggle to get on the stool, glaring at anyone who had the **guts** (heh) to look over at him when they heard him cursing at the unfairness.

 

He could only wonder why-- oh... right.

 

The realization of what he was doing finally dawned on the blue-clad skeleton, and his laughter sputtered out like a dying engine, the previous joy being shattered by a painful stab of guilt and shame. Oh stars above, he's the freaking scum of the earth.

 

"Uh, a- are you alright?"

 

Blueberry startled from his thoughts and, purely on instinct, smiled at his "date" to appease him. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine! Here, let me help you." he offered his metacarpal again, this time a bit more insistently. 

 

Raspberry looked at the offered appendage, then back up to his face. The optimist fought back a frown when he spotted the hesitance laying underneath a mask of annoyance, and he only relaxed when the ungloved metacarpals grasped his own gloved metacarpal. 

 

With relative ease, he helped his alternate up onto the stool next to him. They ordered their milkshakes (Blue got his usual mint chocolate chip milkshake, and Raspberry got a simple vanilla milkshake. Somehow the simplicity was endearing.)

 

"... Thank you." the smaller mumbled after a few beats of tense silence, and then he proceeded to ask him random questions that never edged on personal, and he never pried for an answer.

 

It was awfully considerate of someone who was called a "brat" quite behind his back.

 

His guilt did not lessen the slightest, even as the date draws to an end, where he tears open a shortcut that brings them (safely, and for once, not above the frickin' ground) back to Raspberry's house.

 

They said their goodbyes, and Blueberry was about to leave so he could find an isolated place to try and burn some of this negative energy away. (he knew the guilt would eat him alive, though. He deserved that.)

 

But just as he began gathering his magic to make an exit, a bony hand on his humerus stopped him, and he blinked down at the other in surprise.

 

"Um, Mister B- Blueberry," an abashed blush lit up the smaller's malleable cheeks when his blue eyelights met his bright counterpart's. "T- thank you for, uh, hanging out with me." Raspberry says quietly, before he tucked his chin behind his tattered red bandanna and let go of his humerus, hastily uttering an apology. "S- sorry... Um, I- I'll see you later?"

 

His soul was hit by another bout of the guilt and shame. "Of course, edgy-me! Mweh heh heh!"

 

Blueberry bowed with a flourish before he shortcutted away. (and did Raspberry just call him "mister"? Oh stars...)

 

* * *

  **~PRESENT~**

* * *

 

Stretch paused in his comforting strokes, frowning down at the sniffling skeleton. "Bro--"

 

"I know. You know I beat myself up over things before anyone else can." Blue curls in on himself as he says this.

 

"You really shouldn't be so nonchalant about that, little bro." 

 "Probably not..."

 

The taller mindlessly traced shapes on his brother's skull as he mulled over the information he was given with half-lidded sockets and hazy eyelights. 

 

Exhaling audibly, he propped an arm on Blueberry's skull, much to his annoyance, but he said nothing about it. "This is an opportunity to find out why the Swapfell brothers relationship is so strained, even if the technique is dirty..." Stretch trailed off, and he grimaced at the thought.

 

"...Papyrus, I can't take advantage of someone like that." the distressed blueberry rubbed at his eye sockets, grimacing as well. He already felt bad enough, he really didn't need to add more to this torture.

 

The elder brother shrugged and nuzzled his skull. "It's up to you, bro."

 

He scowled and swatted at the hoodie-wearing monster, who chuckled and leaned away from the halfhearted attack effortlessly. "Oh yeah,  _sooo_ helpful, brother!" he sassed back in response, earning another chuckle from the taller monster.

 

"'Course I'm helpful." Stretch smiled affectionately as he slid out from under his brother and stood up. "I gotta head out for work, okay? You should take a shower 'n stuff. You stink a little."

 

"HEY!"

 

"Nyeh heh, bye bro."

 

Blueberry watched his brother shortcut away, then he sighed and headed for the bathroom to do just that. "That jerk." he grumbled under his breath, but he was smiling despite it all.

 

He would make his decision later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, this story's getting a lot more attention than I thought it would... Thanks for the support!


	3. Decisions just aren't Blueberry's thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smells like BAD DECISIONS.

He never had been good at making the right decisions.

 

Blueberry found himself standing outside his dark counterpart's door again, tickets to a convention clenched in his fist tightly Why was he here again? Since when did he think this was a good idea? Then again, half of the things he does aren't good ideas, so what's the difference?

 

That's easy. The difference is that he's messing with A SENTIENT CREATURE _._

 

Yikes, okay, let's just avoid thinking about _that_ for now. Blue knows he deserves it, but he really wants to avoid worsening his already awful migraine. Maybe he can ask Papy for an Aspirin later...

 

Exhaling through his nasal cavity, he knocked on the door, then winced. Ooh... He hoped neither of them were busy, or sleeping or something, because that would be really awkward for whoever (if anyone) answers. Probably unpleasant if he knows how 'Fell universes act when disturbed.

 

Even he got crabby when he was disturbed sometimes, so he wouldn't be surprised if Raspberry was a real jerk if he did happen to disturb him.

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, if the devil's a short skeleton that was _totally_ fully awake and aware. "Mmpf... G'mrrin, g'aftanuu? Dunno..." Raspberry slurred what could've been a greeting. 

 

It took him a few moments to recognize the slurs. "It's noon, and I was hoping we could go to the celebrity convention today." he grinned at the dazed look he was fixed with, and added on. "But if you're not feeling up to it, that's alright!"

 

"Hmm? Naw-" a yawn interrupted his dark counterpart, showcasing his sharp fangs. Blueberry desperately tried to will away the blush. "'M good to go now." he drawls sleepily.

 

Blue raised a brow (does logic even apply anymore?) in disbelief, but he let it go. "Okay!" he cheers, inwardly frowning when Raspberry cringed at the sudden raise in volume and nervously peeked over his shoulder. Why would he be nervous? Maybe his brother's asleep? Yeah, that makes sense.

 

He gestures for edgy-him to follow, but instantly regrets it when his double tries and very nearly fell flat on his face. He would have too if it hadn't been for Blue's reflexes, and even then he had just barely caught him.

 

They wouldn't make it to the convention in time if his alternate couldn't walk the minimum of three steps without cracking his skull open. Maybe he could... Well, he does it with his friends, so why not Raspberry?

 

Raspberry yelps as he was suddenly hefted up onto his double's shoulders, scrambling to get a hold on him so he wouldn't fall off. "Wha' the fu-" he interrupts himself with a shriek when Blueberry begins running toward their destination, all but cackling at the smaller's shock.

 

Honestly, Blue loved his alternate's hilarious reactions to everything. It was a breath of fresh air from his brother's lazy nonchalance and skele **ton** of terrible puns.

 

Oh no, his brother is rubbing off on him! This is the WORST POSSIBLE THING!

 

 

**~~~**

Huh... Edgy-him's been really quiet for a while. Perhaps- "...Nnngh. Gi'me my special 'tack, ya dumb cat..." oh yeah, Raspberry was definitely out like a light. But they had arrived, so he should probably wake him up.

 

He quietly laughs, and raised his voice. "Edgy-me!-" Blue felt the smaller flail with a startled yowl, but he was a tad too slow to catch his clumsy alternate this time.

 

" _Fuuuuck._ I swear on Toriel's crown; the world is working against me!"

 

That was really likely. Even so, he sheepishly helped Raspberry to his feet. "We're here." he informed at a quieter level, which earned him a grateful grunt.

 

"And the sky is blue."

 

The blue-clad skeleton choked back another laugh, but he knew it knew it failed when he spotted an upward twitch to the other's still-very-sleepy scowl. Stars, Raspberry just kept surprising him. He really didn't deserve to be on a date with the smaller.

 

The guilt returned at full force, reminding him of what he was doing.

 

After that particularly passive-aggressive comment, they went on inside and began looking around, marveling at the sights. They had gotten some food and drinks, and they were currently walking down an art gallery of the celebrities. Blue had been here once, but it was just as amazing as it was before! 

 

He looked down at the skeleton standing beside him, and those similarly blue eyelights were shaped into stars as he took in the sights around him with a tentative wonder. Blue ignored the fluttering in his nonexistent tummy, and focused on finishing his cotton candy.

 

It was cherry-flavored.

 

This was going to be a very long night.

 

 

**[LATER]**

After a few more hours (or more... they couldn't tell), the two skeletons finally left the convention, and had taken up walking in a random direction while they talked.

 

"What was your favorite part of the convention?" Blue asks with a bright grin to match edgy-him's.

 

His dark double beamed up at him, blue pinpricks of light dilated largely and practically glowing. "Undoubtedly when my favorite celebrity walked over and talked to us!" Raspberry replies excitedly, a skip in his step. "Your Napstaton isn't as cool as mine, of course, but he's still so  _awesome_!" 

 

Blueberry smiled at the other's enthusiasm. "Yeah! He's so much cooler in person!"

 

He took a moment to just look at his companion. The smaller's scarred faceplate was flushed a powder blue, and he looked so free and happy. So unburdened...

 

What could Raspberry have done to ruin the relationship with his brother?

 

"I think I also liked the art gallery! I mean, did you _see_ the art in there?! It takes _a lot_ of talent to catch such _details_!" Raspberry ranted joyfully.

 

"You sure love to rant." the optimist teases. 

 

Or, well, he _meant_ it to be teasing.

 

But his counterpart flinched and his walk slowed a fraction, the joy from just a moment ago vanishing into uncertainty and shame. "'M sorry." Raspberry mumbled quietly.

 

Blueberry gaped down at him in shock. "No!" both of them wince at the shout. "I mean... It's- uh- I didn't mean it like that," he says. " _I'm_ sorry."

 

It bothered him when his alternate looked so damn _surprised_ at the given apology. "Uh, hey, do you have your phone?" he inquired, deciding to change the subject.

 

Raspberry nodded and pulled out the device, watching Blue as he typed in something.

 

**DING!**

 

The taller skeleton beamed at his edgier counterpart, whose face had lit up when he realized what Blue had done. "Oh! Thank you!" 

 

"No problem, Razz." magic rushed to his face when he realized what he said, but the look of sheer happiness stopped him from correcting himself. Was the little guy really so happy over a nickname? He smiled despite himself.

 

"Oh!" Blueberry gasped when he noticed the time on his phone, looking at his "date" with a worried frown. "Do you need a way home, or?-"

 

"Don't worry," edgy-him says with a smile as he opens a shortcut. "I can manage. Thanks for taking me out again."

 

And with that being said, Raspberry disappeared into the tear in space. Blue nervously scratched at his cheekbone as he began to walk home.

 

He had a lot to think about.


	4. CRACK goes his skull!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'M sorry, 'm sorry, 'm sorr- uff!"
> 
> "If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> *Violent abuse, verbal abuse, emotional manipulation, nudity, slight non consensual touching, and downgrading.
> 
> Welcome to hell.

A small figure moved from under the flimsy sheets, and a scarred skull peeked out, hazy blue eyelights focusing on the digital clock beside his bed.

 

 **3:13**. One hour and forty-seven minutes left.

 

Well, I mean, what _he_ calls a bed, anyway. His "bed" is nothing more than a fuzzy carpet underneath him and some thin sheets for a blanket. He was kept awake shivering when it was particularly cold outside since he wasn't allowed to use the heater in the corner of his room.

 

Raspberry sighed and squirmed around to find a more comfortable spot, shuddering when the sheets slid off, and he hastily replaced them on his small frame. He checked the clock again when he was settled.

 

 **3:24**. One hour and thirty-six minutes.

 

The small skeleton propped his chin into his palms and stared at the digital clock as the minutes ticked by, deciding to let himself think a little, because he knew he wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon. His legs began to subconsciously bounce up and down in the air, anxiety displayed by how sharp the movements were.

 

He didn't know why his brother put up with his stupid ass. I mean, nobody would notice if he just disappeared one day, right? Nobody cared about him, he was just a waste of space in this timeline. Even back in his own universe he was nothing but a burden to Syrup.

 

Syrup was always angry at him, no matter how hard he tried to please his brother.

 

 **3:35**. One hour and  twenty-five minutes.

 

He took up multiple jobs to pay the bills, but all he got were growls about being gone too often. He kept their large house clean day-in day-out, but Syrup always told him he missed a spot. He often cooked dinner and bought supplies for their house, but his brother tripped him and made him clean up everything. He did everything Syrup commanded of him, and yet it failed to make him happy.

 

Razz tries so hard to please his brother. So  _damn_ hard to atone for his past mistakes, but it seems like all he can do is mess up and make an even bigger fool of himself. He couldn't do _anything_ right!

 

The door was suddenly wrenched open, and it banged against the wall, light from the hallway flooding in. Raspberry gasped and immediately tried to scramble away from his brother's seething rage, but the familar blue magic seized his soul and slammed him into the floor, the suddenness throwing off the sheets that he'd been clutching close to him. 

 

Syrup didn't seem fazed by his brother's nudity, and merely curled his phalange to drag the terrified skeleton closer to him. He laughed scornfully when the smaller began squirming in his hold when his feet left the ground.

 

"Baby brother, whatever shall I do with you?" the taller drawled, staring right into the other's eye sockets, pleased with how his brother's eyelights shrunk in fear. "You slept in, after I told you we'd be getting up at an hour earlier. How  _disappointing_!" 

 

"'M sorry, 'm sorry, 'm sorr- ngk!"

 

The trembling bundle of bones was promptly smashed into the ground, resulting in a low-pitched whine of pain, and the elder brother snarled over the noise. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it!" he lifted Razz off the ground to hover him in the air again; like a puppet.

 

"'M sorry broth-"

 

Syrup's scowl deepened, and he slapped the small monster, reveling in the gasp the action received. "Last time I checked, mutts don't call their owners 'brother'." 

 

Tears spilled over Razz's malleable cheeks. "'M sorry, M'lord..." he tried again, inwardly slapping himself for making the stupid mistake in the first place.

 

"Better." the scowl eased up some. "You're such a good puppy sometimes, Sansy." Syrup cooed quietly as he took the soft faceplate in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Shaky blue eyelights looked at him hopefully. 

 

"But of course, you still did two _big_ no-no's."  that hope shattered, but he didn't recoil like he desperately wanted to. That would only cause him more trouble than it's worth. "So if you take your punishment without fighting me, I'll go easy on you, okay?"

 

Raspberry nodded, uttering a quick "Yes M'lord!" to show he understood.

 

"Great. Less work for me." 

 

Blue magic slammed the small monster into the ground, but there wasn't so much as a muffled whimper. "Don't feel _down_ , puppy! Here, maybe this-" and he threw his hand up, in which his brother followed the notion, crashing painfully into the ceiling. "Will cheer you  _up_!" 

 

This went on for a while, smashing Raspberry into everything from a  wall to a object (which there were few in the room), but eventually the elder brother dropped him, watching with amused eyelights as the other tried to stand up. It became annoying after a few failed tries though, so he helped his brother up, only to jerk the wounded skeleton toward him roughly.

 

"What a good little puppy you were." Syrup cooed and rubbed Razz's skull, making sure his claws didn't sink in. "A very, very _brave_ puppy!"

 

He relaxed into the touch with a both relieved and surprised noise, shyly nuzzling the gentle hand in return. Had he done something right for once in his pathetic life? Was this his reward for being good? He definitely liked it; it felt so much nicer than the pain...

 

A smirk crept across the other's faceplate as he stooped down to place a skeleton kiss to Razz's skull. "Now how 'bout you clean up your mess and come downstairs?" the unsettling smirk widened when Razz nodded passively. "I'll be waiting then. Remember what I told ya last time~"

 

And with that being said, Syrup left Razz to clean up the aftermath of his rage.

 

 

**[LATER]**

Raspberry looked around the newly cleaned room, though it could hardly be called that. It was mostly an empty room with bruised walls, a heater abandoned in the corner, a clothing rack that had nothing but his armor hanging on it, and his terrible excuse for a bed. It wasn't too bad to be honest. It could be so much worse- he could've been forced to sleep outside, but Syrup was kind enough to let him be an inside dog!

 

Seeing that there was nothing more he could fix that he hadn't already, he smiled and hobbled downstairs, relaxing as the warmth of the living room enveloped him. He spotted his brother lazing about on the couch, and when the taller gestured him over, he obediently limped over. 

 

He went to sit on the floor like he always did, but Syrup's arms wind around his battered frame and pulled him onto the couch. Raspberry went completely stiff in fear, but instantly slumped back into his brother's ribcage when the other began to heal his wounds, sighing blissfully as the familiar magic rolled over him in powerful waves. 

 

"Good puppy." Syrup cooed to him once he healed the worst of the wounds; the ones that would deter his pet from moving around. "Let's watch some TV, yeah?"

 

Razz hummed contentedly. "Yes m'lord..." 

 

His brother's arms tightened around him, and he squirmed a little when the other's clawed phalanges brushed against his bare ribs. It wasn't painful daresay, it just...

 

It felt really weird.

 

That moment ignored, they watched a few TV shows together, most of which were completely ridiculous and annoyed both of them to no end. At one point, there had even been a show about some cat and ladybug superhero that fight against a pathetic excuse for a villain. (though the puns amused Syrup, whereas they enraged Raspberry, but he held his metaphorical tongue.)

 

Eventually though, the pair got hungry, and tentatively, Raspberry offered to cook, but Syrup waved off his offer by saying they would just go to Grillby's for dinner tonight, telling the younger skeleton that they didn't have any ingredients anyway. 

 

Raspberry passively agreed and went upstairs to change into his armor so they could go. His armor were the only "clothes" he had, if you could even call them that. They kept him safe and covered though, so he couldn't really be too upset, even if the steel is a bit heavy sometimes.

 

After his armor was strapped on and secure, he returned downstairs to find his brother waiting for him at the door, sporting his usual grin. 

 

"C'mon pup. I hope you remember the rules when we're outside~" 

 

He nodded and shuffled forward, bowing his head as the clawed hand gripped his shoulder. "Yes m'lord."

 

And then they were gone.


	5. Suspicion rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno didn't know why he couldn't believe that it was an accident. I mean, the little guy was certainly clumsy enough from what Blue told him, but...
> 
> Why did the kid flinch when someone touched him?

"hey, we've got a skele **ton** where that came from!" Cherry cheered drunkenly from his spot beside an amused, very colorful Sans. 

 

Most of the alternates had decided to go out for dinner, whether it be because they didn't want to cook or they wanted to save their ingredients. Out of the eight Sanses and four Papyruses, only Cherry, Geno, Edge, Blueberry, Stretch, and Sans had gone to Grillby's, the others having decided on heading over to Muffet's. 

 

Cherry, Ink, Sans, and Stretch were all sitting at the bar and nursing their preferred condiments or drinks, and the rest of them were crammed in a circle booth in one of the diner's warmest corners. They didn't mind being in a corner either- it was actually rather useful. They could see anyone who entered and left.

 

That was Edge's reasoning, anyway.

 

"i have an **ink** ling that you're drunk." Ink chuckled as he confiscated his edgy alternate's altered condiment with a wink to the hot bartender, who seemed to share his amusement as he took away the mustard so Cherry couldn't reclaim it. 

 

Cherry whined and let his forehead thunk against the wooden counter. "that ain't fair!"

 

Sans, the classic one, laughed and nudged him. "relax, bud. 'm sure ink's just **rib** bin' at ya."

 

The only response Classic got was a halfhearted glare with that burning red eyelight, and then a groan as the headahce started to set in.

 

"I _Told_ You To Be Careful, Whelp!" Edge reprimanded his brother from the booth, rolling his own red eyelights in fond exasperation. He, too, only received a glare, to which he scoffed and turned away.

 

"Mweh heh heh!" Blueberry's cackle caught the edgy Papyrus's attention. "Maybe you should take your own advice, Edge!" he teased.

 

Edge flushed at that, and pushed away his glass of red wine. "Perhaps You Are Right..." he grumbled, but his annoyance seemed lighthearted enough. 

 

The Sans sitting beside the blue-glad skeleton (Geno) was clutching at his tattered red scarf, smiling as the playful banter unfolded before him.

 

 **DING**! 

 

Geno startled at the sudden noise, along with a few others, and he peeked over his shoulder to see who had arrived. He blinked (logic is none. Seriously, forgettaboutit) in surprise at the sight that met him.

 

The Swapfell brothers were here, and it looked like Raspberry was sporting a nasty spiderweb crack on his cheekbone. He winced sympathetically, because that could  _not_ feel too nice. Fleetingly, he wondered what happened.

 

"Heya." Stretch drawls, and his greeting draws out a few more from the other skeletons- some were buzzed, one drunk off his ass, and the others were completely sober.

 

Syrup grinned and returned the hellos, his hands hidden away in the pockets of his huge-ass jacket. Raspberry came out from behind his brother, looking around at the warm diner, and he surprisingly didn't look disgusted.

 

Geno let himself gawk at the sheer height differences for a moment, because  _damn_ it was pretty impressive. They were, by far, the only brothers who could _truly_ pull off the "polar opposites" theme.  That moment was taken away when Syrup said something to his brother and plopped on a stool beside Stretch, leaving the other to stand awkwardly by himself.

 

The bleeding skeleton glanced over at Blue as he began enthusiastically waving at his edgy counterpart, and to his surprise, that wave was returned, a bit shyly if he's reading right.

 

"Come on, Razz!" Blue invited with a bubbly grin, and Geno noticed it was forced- and was that worry? Maybe it was the spiderweb cracks; Blue cared about everyone too much for his own good sometimes.

 

Anyway...

 

He was a little curious upon hearing the nickname, but he let it go in favor of grinning when the Bratberry's face flushed a bright blue as he shuffled over. Now _that_  was new. He wondered what happened between the two. (oh! I rhymed!)

 

"Greetings, Raspberry." Edge rumbled, and made room for the tiny Sans, who nodded gratefully and took the spot silently, and he seemed to realize he was being stared at, because he flushed further and ducked his chin behind his bandanna. "Hello, um, hi."

 

Geno found his grin doubling in size at the sheer bashfulness. Since when was the Bratberry acting like his- _no_... His soul clenched painfully at the reminder that he was _gone_ , that he would _never_ see him again, that he had _failed_ -

 

"M- mister Geno, are you alright?" 

 

Did... did the kid just call him "mister Geno" or is he hearing things? He must be hearing things!

 

Blueberry chuckled and leaned over the table a little to grin at his edgy double. "You don't have to call anyone mister or miss, silly!" apparently he wasn't hearing things. Huh. How peculiar...

 

The edgy version of Papyrus seemed just as enthused. "Indeed, Raspberry. Some Might Actually Take Offense To It." it was meant to be a teasing remark, but the other jolted in surprise at the words, and he looked at the internally dying Sans nervously.

 

"Oh! D- did I offend you?" he needs to stop being so adorably concerned. He needs to stop RIGHT NOW.

 

Geno felt his sins crawling on his back as the blue eyelights stared at him in a familiarly hopeful way. Dammit, maybe Blue was onto something when he said the little guy was misjudged... "'course not, kiddo. 'm pretty sure Edge was just sayin' that to mess with ya, though. no need to lose yer **skull**." he answered easily.

 

"...Was that a fucking pun?" Raspberry asks incredulously, and Geno snorted in surprise. He didn't think anybody would catch it; it had been pretty vague.

 

Edge and Blue both grimaced at just the _word_ pun, their nasal cavities scrunching up in distaste. The smallest, however, looked far more appalled, and this was apparently enough to make Geno giggle like the drink idiot sitting at the bar.

 

"i would nev- i would _never._ " he grins at the smallest, who stared at him in disbelief, and he choked back another laugh. "that wouldn't be  **berry** cool of me!"

 

Raspberry's stare remained on him for a few beats longer, smile twitching, before he smacked his skull onto the table, letting the wood muffle his enraged shriek. 

 

 **CRACK**! 

 

The other three cringed at the noise, whereas Razz seemed oblivious to it, still grumbling obscenities under his breath. Blue looked at Geno, then to Edge, and they all nodded to each other mutely. They needed to know what happened, _asap_.

 

Blueberry grabbed Geno's arm, while Edge lay a hand on the kid's shoulder.

 

His flinch didn't go unnoticed.

 

The two skeletons, Edge and Geno, took separate shortcuts to the same place.

 

~~In void.~~

~~Static. Dark. Friendly?~~

~~Out void.~~

 

They reappeared in Geno and Reaper's house. (oh, how he hated it living with that damn sadist, but he supposed it wasn't too bad. _Sometimes_.)

 

Edge then came walking out of the shortcut with a very green Raspberry clinging to his leg like a leech, gagging and clearly doing everything he could to not puke. 

 

"Erk... I think 'm gonna be sick..." the smallest (like, literally the smallest Sans) bemoaned, a sliver of an accent slurring into his words. 

 

Edge flushed pink when the two skeletons looked up at him, elaborating sheepishly. "That _Might_ Have Been My First Time Shortcutting Two People At Once..."

 

"Ah." Geno chuckled sympathetically, opting to watch his energetic counterpart click his tongue and walk over, prying Razz off of the tall skeleton's leg.

 

"Come on, Razz! I think you need to lay down for a minute!" Blue says as he guides said-skeleton over to a couch, squawking when the smaller just up and faceplated into the ground. "Razz!?"

 

"'M good. Jus' lemme stay here for a minu- ergh..."

 

Blue sighed and sat on the ground beside the gagging skeleton, gently stroking the upper part of his spine to help. Edge and Geno joined their alternates on the floor, sitting criss-cross-applesauce. 

 

"kid, i dunno 'bout you, but you look pretty  **down**." Geno chuckled, but it faltered when his pun only made the other tense, as if he were bracing himself for something.

 

That didn't strike him at right. If the expressions on the two other skeleton's said anything, they were likely thinking the same thing. Maybe they really  _did_ have Razz all wrong, maybe-

 

Edge's faceplate suddenly sharpened into a stern one. "Raspberry," the smallest tilted his face up to give Edge his attention, unwittingly giving them a good view of the cracks on his cheek. "What  Happened To Your Face?" he asked.

 

"U- um, I don't know what you mean M'l-  _Edge_." the tallest's eye sockets narrow at that, and his blood red eyelights looked at Geno, silently asking if he were hearing things.

 

Geno shook his head in response, frowning as the slip-up replayed itself in his mind. It sounded like the kid was about to call Edge something- like he was trained to call someone like that. Maybe when (or if) he slips up next time they can question him about it. 

 

It's unlikely that he will though. Razz is, after all, a mix of both Edge and Red, just like Blue is a mix of Papyrus and Sans. 

 

"i guess you don't check the mirror to often then." Geno hummed, and went on before that could be met with a respobse. "kid, you kinda have some nasty cracks on your face- uh, wait, let me rephrase that- on your cheekbone." he says, momentarily floundering when he remembered that the kid already had a few nasty cracks over his eye socket. He wondered how _those_ happened. It sort of looked like he was scratched by something...

 

Razz sits himself up, a frown marring his faceplate as he took in what the forever-bleeding individual had said, his phalanges- sharpened into claws, may he add- touched his cheek, and he instantly winced. "Oh." 

 

Blueberry huffs as he returns with a- wait, when did he even leave?!? "Razz, hands off the crack! I need to dress it!" Blue gently swats away the clawed phalanges.

 

His dark counterpart looked confused. "You're going to put clothing on the wound?" 

 

A beat of silence. Then-

 

"pffffft- hahaha! kid, no! blue meant he was going to bandage your crack so it won't get infected!"

 

Razz's fanged mouth formed a small "o", a blush forming on his cheekbones.

 

Swap just tutted playfully and began treating the cracks. They had been hairline cracks when he had first came to Grillby's, but now they were a bit bigger. Nothing the MAGNIFICENT Blueberry couldn't handle, though! 

 

 

**~~~**

"Razz! Goodness, stop squirming!" 

"I can't help it! It's so _slimy_!" 

"Well unless you want a scar-" 

"Which I'm not unfamiliar with-"

"-then you better keep still!"

"But it's _so slimy_!"

"Oh my gosh! Edge, Geno, can I please have some assistance?!"

"Of Course."-"sure."

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"sorry kid, but ya need ta be still."

"Oh FUCK you!"

"LANGUAGE!"

 

 

**~~~**

After they dressed the wound, (even with all that trouble the little guy gave, they somehow managed. Go them!) they all headed back to Grillby's, where the other's had apparently been waiting for a while. Geno narrowed his eyelights when he noticed that the others were straight up _ignoring_ Raspberry, yet the kid didn't seem too disheartened.

 

If anything, he looked relieved that he wasn't getting much attention.

 

Syrup glanced at his little brother, and something dark crossed the lanky skeleton's faceplate. It was far too quick to read, but he knew it wasn't good.

 

He would keep have to keep an eye socket on him.

 

Anxiously, he watched the Swapfell brothers leave with a few byes to follow them out. He only realized that he was digging into his arms when Blue tugged at his wrists gently,  _tsk_ ing softly.

 

"kid, somethin' ain't right here!" Geno says urgently, eyelights shrunken as he looked back where the swapfell brothers once stood. 

 

Blueberry seemed to share his dread, a grimace twisting the optimist's faceplate. "I know," he says softly, following his gaze.

 

"And I don't think Razz is the bad guy here."


	6. And he realizes they screwed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch finds a certain someone while he's out shopping for some ingredients his brother needs to make his magnificent tacos.
> 
> Oh. Oh shit. Okay.

He absolutely _loathed_  humans sometimes.

 

Stretch groaned and stretched out on their couch. (which was SO much more comfortable than their one underground) He was so, so tired... It had been a long, excruciating day for him.

 

First of all, he had to stave off his migraine after he had decided that getting buzzed was a fucking wonderful idea, when he _knew_ he had word the next day. Oh woe him, but that's not all! Then, a few hours after he started working, a couple of humans started a fight in the store and he just _had_ to be the one to break it up, because boo-hoo-hoo, everyone else was too scared! (his jaw was sore where that one human nailed him. Dammit, humans were strong!) And finally,  _finally_ , he had been waling home- since his magic was spent from stopping the fight- and that's when a bunch of anti-monster idiots decided to attack him.

 

Least to say...

 

He had a sucktacular day, and the anthropomorphic orange cat next door gave him a single sympathetic look and handed him a pack of cigarettes, saying he definitely needed them.

 

Now _that_ was a sentiment he could probably agree with.

 

**DING!**

 

He startled when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket with a message, relaxing when he pulled it out and checked the name- it was just was brother.

 

berry 'lil'bro: _Papy, I might be a little late coming home, so just find something to eat. You can even go out somewhere if you want, okay?_

He chuckled and texted back.

 

honey :  _k bro_

berry 'lil bro : _D_ _on't you "k bro" me! Use proper words!_

honey : _ok_ _bro_

berry 'lil bro: _Slightly better. By the way, could you go shopping for some stuff? Please?_

honey :  _sure, anything for such a sansational bro_

berry 'lil bro: O _H MY GOD, PAPYRUS! NO! Here's the list- and DON'T YOU DARE send me any more puns!_

Stretch snickered to himself quietly as he skimmed over the list he was sent. His brother was so cool that his emotions could even be felt from an inanimate object. Or maybe that was just his brother's tendency to use caps.  He couldn't really tell you which.

 

He then got up and left the house after he copied the list down on a piece of paper, mumbling curses under his breath as he fumbled with his keys to lock the door behind himself.

 

Today was just totally not his day, was it?

 

The lanky skeleton took a shortcut as close to a store as his low magic supply would allow, and sighed in relief when the shortcut managed to carry him at least across the street from one. Thank the god- that saved him some walking that his sore bones seriously could _not_  handle right now.

 

A rattling noise from the bench behind him stopped Stretch from crossing the street, and he looked back, surprised when he saw the edgy version of his brother sitting there Indian-style, staring at his clenched fists with a scowl. The Sans hadn't quite noticed him yet, and he wondered if he should just leave him alone. 

 

That  thought, no matter how brief it was, brought a nasty taste to his mouth, and he swallowed it back, deciding he would make his presence known before he started guilt-tripping himself for thinking such a thing. "Uh, heya."

 

Raspberry jolted back and smacked his head against the back of the bench. He briefly winced at the sting, but his gaze had locked onto the tall skeleton in startlement.

 

The two just stared at each other for a while, and Stretch was feeling more and more disturbed as the smaller's shock began turning more and more fearful. Why was the kid scared of him? He might not particularly like him, but he doesn't wanna outright _hurt_ him. Did someone else want to? 

 

Oddly enough, he felt a surge of protectiveness.

 

"Er, kid, ya'lright?" he inquires gently when the silence grows too stifling for his liking, and he frowned when Raspberry flinched and mutely nodded back in response. "What're ya doin' out here? It's a bit late, yer bro must be worried, ya know." he tried again.

 

Stretch's frown deepened when the smaller just shook his head. He swears, if his frown gets any deeper, it'd fall off his face at the rate it's going. And truthfully, he didn't know what he should do.

 

A strong gust of wind made the choice for him when it caused Razz to shiver and hug himself to try and conserve warmth. He took off his hoodie- thank the stars he always wore long sleeved shirts under his hoodie- and tossed it to the other, grinning at the surprised look his action earned. "Well I don't think hoodies are meant to just be stared at ya'know."

 

Raspberry flushed and muttered something back as he slipped on the hoodie, and _oh stars,_ Stretch suddenly felt very hot in the face. Nope nope nope nope nope! Fuck this shit, 'm out!

 

Ugh, when had his mind become so obsessed with that song? 

 

"...Thank you." Raspberry says quietly, his blue eyelights averted, abashed. 

 

Stretch chuckled, and offered his hand to the other. "Wanna go shoppin' with me? 'M lil bro ran out of cooking supplies, and he asked me to get some stuff so he could cook his special dish." his grin widened when Razz took his hand after a few moments of regarding him.

 

He helped the smaller to his feet, and they crossed the street together.

 

 

**~~~**

Stretch truly didn't know what to think about his brother's dark double. The kid hadn't been anything close to what he'd been expecting. He had followed him around the store silently, nodding to whatever he said and grabbing a few things for him when he happened to see the list. When he had thanked the smaller, Razz had just flushed, mumbling a very humble "thank you" before he tucked his chin behind his bandanna. (and _oh my god_ , he was NOT internally screaming at the sheer adorableness. HE WASN'T!)

 

"Hey kid, ya never told me why yer out here." the lanky monster suddenly speaks up to escape his frenzied thoughts, unintentionally startling the skeleton walking passively beside him. 

 

Those big blue eyelights avoided looking at him, and he unease flutter in his stomach at the anxious frown the smaller wore. "U- um... I forgot my key inside the house, so I couldn't get back in."

 

He knew that was a lie, because if Raspberry was anything like his bro, he was anything  _but_ forgetful. 

 

But he rolled with the lie anyway. "Oh, 'lright." Stretch hummed. "D'ya wanna stay the night at our humble abode then?"

 

"U- uh, why?"

 

Stretch replies truthfully, "Blue'd be mad if I left ya out in this cold, and honestly, I wouldn't feel too proud of myself either." 

 

When the black 'n red dressed skeleton nodded to give his consent, he lay a hand on his shoulder (and no, he definitely didn't miss the flinch) and took a shortcut to his house.

 

He fished for his keys and unlocked the door, gesturing for the smaller to go in first, and when he did, Stretch followed with his signature grin.

 

"So, ya know, ya look kinda cute in my hoodie."

 

There was a big pause after that, and then-

 

"W- what?!"

 

Stretch howled in laughter at the flustered glare he was being fixed with. 

 

After whatever  _that_ was was done with, the lazy skeleton asked the Sans alternate if he wanted to watch some movies as they wait for Blueberry to come back, and again, Razz passively agreed.

 

With a nod, the taller sprawled himself across the couch, leaving for room for the other, but he gawked when Razz just sat on the floor by his feet. "Kid, what the hell're ya doin' on the floor?"

 

Razz looked up at him in confusion, asking, "Where else am I supposed to sit?" 

 

Something about that did not strike him as right. How many times had the kid been forced to sit on the ground like some animal?

 

"Well, yer not exactly a dog, ya know-" and Razz flinched again. That reaction arose more suspicion in his soul. "So ya can sit on the couch, like anyone else." he says.

 

"... If you're sure." the smaller agrees softly, and tries to get up, but- he trips on the sleeve of the hoodie and yelps when he ungracefully flops over.

 

Stretch snorted in surprise, and than began to chortle as the other's malleable cheeks began developing a nice powdery blue to them. He decided to be merciful and help him, since it was pretty apparent he wouldn't be getting anywhere if he kept tripping up like that. 

 

He hefted Razz up onto the couch, reveling in the surprised squeak it earned.

 

That was when he realized how badly they had screwed up. He sent a single text to his brother before he played a random movie for them to watch.

 

honey: _Bro, we need to talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised at how much attention this story is getting. Like, what the fuck? People actually like this garbage I call my story?  
> No, seriously though, thanks for all the support! :)


	7. Let's not STRETCH the truth, kay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, let's not lie to Razz anymore.

Stretchy Bro: _Bro, we need to talk._

 

Blueberry frowned at the uncharacteristic seriousness.  Even if it was just a text with correct grammar and punctuation and capitalization, he could feel the intent of the message, and his brother seemed either disturbed or upset about something, which was never a good thing if he knew how Papy works when he's feeling like that.

 

He decided to reply back instead of ignoring it like he really wanted to, because Blue knew that not answering would only cause his "punny" brother to fret his head off- he cringed. Bad metaphor.

 

The MAGNIFICENT Blueberry: _Okay, brother. I'll be home soon. My time's almost up anyway, so my boss probably won't mind if I cut it short._    

 

He forced his eyelights to reappear as he pocketed his phone and walked up to his boss, who was a fairly pretty woman in her early thirties. If Blue looked hard enough, he knew for a fact he would've seen her green soul, which would no doubt be as pretty as herself. Beautiful inside-out, he supposed.

 

"Pamela!" he called to the woman, and she turned to look at him with her gentle hazel eyes, which crinkled when she smiled at him.

 

"Pamela" beamed as the skeleton neared her, and clasped her hands behind her back. "Hey, my little sinnamon roll!" she cheers, beginning to rock on her heels. She had a lot of energy- that much was clear. She noticed his frown, though, and paused in her excited rocking. "Is something wrong?" she asks, quite a few pitches quieter.

 

Blue rubbed tiredly at his eye socket. "My brother told me he wanted to talk, and he seemed pretty serious about it. I need to go home a little early." he looked up at her, giving her a weak smile. "I hope that's not inconvenient for you?" it was formed like a question, though they both knew he would be leaving either way.

 

The woman bobbed her head affirmatively, her lips curling up at the ends while she gives him a quick hug, which he eagerly returned. "It's quite alright, Blue! You work twice as hard as some of the slobs here, so I think I can let you get away with this." she tells him, her tone slightly teasing near the end.

 

He chuckled and waved as he left the establishment. "Thanks Pamela! I owe you almost twenty nine favors now!" she scoffs and dismissively flicks her wrist, and it was apparent she didn't care for being payed back. He just cheekily winked and disappeared into a tear in space.

 

He was definitely going to pay her back one day. Mark his words, he will!

 

~~In void.~~

~~Static. Dark. Friendly?~~

~~Out void.~~

 

He blinked at the sight that met him when he appeared in his living room, pausing mid-step to just soakit in for a moment. 

 

Raspberry was sitting on his couch and fully invested in the anime before him, and he was wearing Stretch's orange hoodie. (oh, yeah, he was going to tease his brother about that later. He hardly EVER parts with that thing!) 

 

His smile was just a little less forced now.

 

Speaking of whom, where is his br-

 

Blueberry jolted when his shoulder was suddenly clasped, and his surroundings changed. One moment he was looking at his dark double, and the next he was in his brother's room.

 

"Bro," he hears his brother's unhappy drawl, and he turned to face his brother with a concerned frown. The fact that Stretch's eyelights were dim was probably a red flag that something happened, but he wouldn't jump to conclusions. Not like he had with Razz. "Ya need to stop the fake dates with Razz." 

 

He blinked in surprise, caught completely off guard by the sudden demand, but it wasn't as if he didn't agree. He really did need to stop using the other for information- it's so... so  _horrible_. He was supposed to be MAGNIFICENT, not a dirty user! He was supposed to be  _better_ than this, but-

 

"Sans, stop." Stretch scolds gently, grabbing his wrists, and Blue blinked up at his brother in surprise. When he looked down at his arms, he realized he had subconsciously began to chew on his gloves. Even if his fangs weren't quite as sharp as the 'Fell universes kept theirs, they were definitely sharp enough to penetrate through his thin gloves and chip away at his phalanges.

 

This had, unfortunately, always been one of his nervous ticks, and he was about as healthy as a human (or monster) chewing on their nails. (or claws.)

 

He uttered a quiet apology and sighed. "You're right, brother. It's very wrong of me to keep doing this to him." a lump formed in his metaphorical throat. What if Razz hated him after this? He knew it would be well deserved and some shit, but all fake-dating and brother-issues aside, he actually enjoyed the smaller's company.

 

Blue didn't know if he wanted to give it up, but he would have to if that's what Razz wanted. After all, edgy-him would probably- no, _definitely_ \- be at least a _little_ upset at him.

 

With a small nod from his older brother, the two returned to the living room.

 

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to do this. He _really_ didn't want to do this.

 

But he had to.

 

It wasn't right to keep lying to him.

 

The blue-clad skeleton grit his teeth, angry at himself for doing this in the first place. "Raspberry?" he called the other's not-really-name-but-it-might-as-well-be.

 

A small noise of surprise and a scarred skull popped up over the edge of the couch was his answer, and he knew he had the other's attention.

 

"I've..." his voice wavered. "I've done something very bad, a- and words cannot describe how terrible I am." Blueberry admitted quietly, and wanted to cry at the nonjudgmental look on the other's faceplate. "L- listen, um, I was- I was dared to ask you out..." 

 

Raspberry's eyelights dimmed when he registered the words, and he immediately went rigid as a board. It looked like he had been expecting that to be the case. And he was right. And Blue hated himself for it.

 

"... It's okay." Razz murmurs, and tears open a shortcut, the other's "lips" (or lack thereof) curled up into a sad, self-loathing smile. "Thanks for hanging around me anyway. I'll... I'll leave so you don't have to deal with me anymore."

 

Before either of them could protest- though on what grounds could they?- Swapfell Sans had disappeared into the tear, leaving the two brothers to stand in the tense silence that followed his hasty departure.

 

"I- I'll be in my room, Papy." he eventually says and quickly shuffles into his room. The shame was overwhelming, and the guilt was eating him alive.

 

He needed a drink... Or two... Maybe more...

 

He ducked under his bed and pulled out a bed labelled "Swirlby's Whiskey," and decisively opened the box. Taking out one of the bottles, Blueberry uncorked it and yet he hesitated to actually drink it.

 

Did he even _deserve_ this? Probably not, but he's apparently selfish enough to use a sentient being for his own personal gain, so why not use whiskey to escape reality for a little while?

 

 _Welp._  Blueberry smiles bitterly as he downed the liquid in the bottle, bravely enduring the sting. _I'm going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow._

 

 

**~~~**

"Well? What'd I tell ya, pup?" Syrup drawls as drags the tip of the knife along his brother's cheek. He relished the anxious whine this action got him.

 

Raspberry jerked a little when he was addressed, but he rushed to answer so he wouldn't needlessly anger the other, "Y- you were right, m'lord. Y- you are always right. It- it was just a dare."

 

He hummed, looking pleased with that answer, "And what did I say I wanted if I was right?"

 

"Y- you wanted to mark me...?" 

 

Syrup took something out of his inventory, and his twisted glee grew when he saw the confused look fall into an apathetic acceptance when Razz sees the small leather collar danging from his brother's claws.

 

"Such a smart puppy~"


	8. Domestic abuse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "does... does raspberry come here often?"
> 
> "Every couple of days, sometimes twice a day if I'm lucky. The little cutie hasn't shown his face since yesterday, though."
> 
> If that didn't spell disaster, they didn't know what else would.

Blueberry was nursing what might have been his tenth bottle of Swirlby's Whiskey.

 

Or... maybe it was  his twentieth... Mweh heh heh...  

 

He found that although he was probably drunk off his bony behind, his thoughts wouldn't stop orbiting around the smaller. Or more specifically, his sad acceptance of Blue's terrible deed. He kept seeing that sad, self-loathing smile no matter how much he drank or how hard he tried to will it away. After a while, he had just accepted it and let himself think about his edgy double.

 

The smaller had been unfairly judged, that much was certain. By himself and by all of the alternates. He would never forgive himself for believing someone so easily. He had taken their word on it that Raspberry wasn't a good monster to be around, being he's likely the one who drove his own brother to be unhappy with him.

 

He used to be in the training to be a royal guard, starsdammit. He should always give everyone a chance to get their own two cents in before he forms his own opinion. Yet he failed at giving Razz that chance. Could he really even call himself magnificent anymore? He doesn't feel very magnificent. 

 

Wait a fucking minute- If it wasn't Raspberry's fault, then what had happened to make the two so tense around each other?

 

 

His eyelights guttered out as a sudden thought came to him.

 

It couldn't be... No Papyrus would ever...

 

Would they?

 

Blueberry tore open a tear in space and all but ran into it, his drunkenness temporarily forgotten.

 

 

~~~

Geno stared at the drunken mess that was one of the only alternates he honestly and sincerely trusted, and with a sigh that he knew the other heard if the sheepish smile said anything, the forever-bleeding skeleton helped the smaller prop himself up against the wall.

 

"blue, what happened?" the taller Sans took the other's faceplate in his hands, staring at the dilated eyelights sternly. 

 

All he got was a gurgled whine and unintelligible slurs.

 

Okay. That's fine. He has two options as of now: 

 

Option A: get Blueberry back to soberness somehow.

Or Option B: wait until Blueberry sobers by himself.

 

Well, he's lost a lot of his patience a thousand resets ago.

 

Geno grabbed his drunk friend and shortcutted to the nearest source of water, then shoving Blue into said water source. The wounded skeleton chuckled as his friend resurfaced, shooting him a dirty glare for dunking him, "you can't blame me, blue; you were drunk off your ass."

 

"Language." Blueberry grumbled.

 

"yeah yeah. but 'm serious blue,  _why_ were you drunk?" 

 

A stricken look paints itself across Blue's faceplate, and the blue-clad skeleton sighs, "Promise you won't get angry...?"

 

"kid, ya know i hate promises, but okay. i'll keep an open mind."

 

 

**[LATER}**

Blueberry had explained everything to his internally dying friend, and he had been expecting Geno to up and leave him to do this snooping on his own, but to his immense surprise, his alternate had offered to help him. To say he was relieved was an understatement; he didn't think he could do this alone, even if he was more than capable.

 

After that ordeal was done, they had decided to start asking around to see if they could possibly get any snip of information from anyone the Swapfell brothers might have contacted or interacted with. Which, of course, leads them to a place absolutely _crawling_ with spiders. 

 

Yeah, they were at Muffet's Cafe.

 

"Hello dearies~" the owner of the cafe greets the two cheerfully, and when she was done pouring some spider cider into a human's mug, she approached them with a little flourish. "What brings you to my cafe?~"

 

Blueberry is the first to compose himself, answering her. "We just need to ask a couple of questions, if that's alright?" his eyelights peered up at her hopefully.

 

Muffet eyed him for a moment before she slowly nodded, seeming to detect the seriousness in his expression, because her voice drops a few pitches as she speaks again, "Ask away, Blueberry."

 

He smiled in relief at the easy cooperation. "Have you seen a skeleton that looks like an edgy version of me?" 

 

"Do you mean that little sweetheart? Raspberry, he calls himself."

 

Now Geno cut into the conversation. "Well, Muffet, we're just asking around for any information about him and his brother. Has he mentioned a brother to anyone, or to you perhaps?" he questions.

 

Muffet's five beady eyes blinked at him, and she answered quietly after a few moments of thought. "I believe I saw him myself." and then she looked around before ushering the two into her little kitchen where nobody could hear her next words: "I didn't want to be nosy, because it certainly isn't any of my business, but just last night I saw the dear come into my cafe looking heartbroken,"

 

And Blueberry winced, because that was probably his doing, intentional or not.

 

"He didn't say much, all he did was mumble about someone. I believe he referred to them as "m'lord"."  Muffet continued, her eyes staring unblinkingly as she recalled yesterday. "Then this other skeleton came in looking angry, and my favorite customer was terrified- I could _feel_ his fear."

 

She shuddered at the remembrance of that. "I called in the dog unit to see if there's any domestic abuse going on, but I'm not quite sure if my request was met yet. They are very busy, after all."

 

Domestic abuse... The words ricocheted in their thoughts like a bullet.

 

"does..." Geno clutched at his scarf, fighting to find his voice again. "does raspberry come here often?"

 

"Every couple of days," she replies honestly, "Sometimes twice a day if I'm lucky. The little cutie hasn't shown his face since yesterday, though."

 

Geno and Blueberry shared worried frowns at this snippet of info. If that didn't spell disaster, they didn't know what else would.

 

The two thanked her for indulging them, and as they were about to leave, she stopped them.

 

"Dearies, Raspberry is my favorite customer; he's such a softie that I doubt he would willingly hurt anyone, even if his language isn't what one would call proper." she chuckled a little, perhaps remembering a few times where the smallest cursed up a storm in her cafe. 

 

Her five eyes soften as they land on the thoughtful looking skeletons. "Please make sure he's alright. I don't want to lose his company."

 

Blueberry smiled at her, because he _understood_ her sentiment, he felt the same way. "Will do, Muffet. I haven't been a very good friend to him, and it's about time I make up for that."

 

She smiled at him sweetly and shooed them away, telling them to check with someone Raspberry had called "Flowey".

 

Least to say, two skeletons left a skele **ton** more worried than they came.

 

 

**~~~**

The two friends watched Stretch pace around the room with his magic spiking up every few minutes or so, in which Blueberry would have to cut off his brother's magic until the dangerous surge passed. They had gone back to Blueberry's house and had explained themselves to the  _very_ worried Stretch, and he had been muttering to himself ever since.

 

"This can't be right! Older brothers are supposed ta care for their siblings, not _abuse_ them!" he growled and suddenly punched the wall and he unintentionally startled Geno, who was closest to him. He gave the masochist an apologetic look, and then sighed. "I'm going out."

 

And with those very few words, he disappeared right before their eyes.

 

They shared worried frowns, because they both had a vague idea of where the stressed lamppost ran off to, and nothing good would come out of it.


	9. You probably shouldn't ever-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Non consensual touching, verbal abuse, downgrading, physical abuse, slight mention of "human mating", and vulgar thoughts.
> 
> Also, this is kind of a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to add that wouldn't mess it up. Sorry kiddos.

Syrup was angry.

 

That had been too close for comfort. He had been _way_ too close to losing his little pet, and he refused to let his baby brother leave him ever again. He refused. He fucking _refused._ Call him a fucking psychopath for turning his own brother submissive to keep him close. He didn't care.

 

Raspberry is his territory, and   _N O B O D Y_  takes what's  _H I S._

 

His magic spiked up in agitation as he recalled what had just occurred.

 

* * *

**EARLIER**

* * *

 

Syrup was lounging around on the couch and the TV was on, though he wasn't really paying attention to whatever was playing. No, he didn't care for the TV at all, really. His eyelights were on the bare-boned skeleton sitting by his feet, staring at the screen with wide eye sockets and a bright blue skull.

 

Or more specifically, he stared at the leather collar fastened around the other's vertebrae.

 

Though he supposed the flustered expression wasn't a bad sight... What was the pup so embarrassed about anyway? He followed his pet's gaze to the TV, and he rolled his eyes. Oh _gross_. No wonder his puppy was blushing up a storm; humans make the most _lewd_  movies, it's a wonder why they even sell!

 

"Look away if ya want, pup. I won't hold it against ya." he drawls, completely uncaring that the other was uncomfortable, though he wasn't about to force him to watch it either. 

 

And look away his little pet did. 

 

He allowed himself a chuckle, knowing that the pup would have an even harder time sleeping tonight because of this. Maybe he could help with that when bedtime rolls around...

 

Maybe, just maybe.

 

"Pup, come up here." Syrup commanded.

 

Raspberry looked up at him, and did as he was told without question, scrambling onto the lumpy brown couch beside his owner. "Y- yes m'lord?"

 

"Hush." he growled softly while he pulled the smaller into his lap, and he began to finger his pet's tiny ribs, taking a moment to marvel at the intricate carvings he'd made on them. He caught an uncomfortable frown crossing the other's faceplate, and he sighed.

 

Still too naive, but that's okay. Finally being able to mark his territory yesterday was prize enough for him. 

 

Surprisingly, his pet's magic seemed to make him warm to the touch, so when he was forced to push his puppy off of his lap when there was a knock at the door, he wasn't a very happy camper.

 

He checked through the peephole first.

 

Interesting... It was his goodie-two-shoes double, his double's loud little brother, and that bleeding skeleton. 

 

He sharply gestured for his pet, who had peeked around the corner of the couch at him, to hide, and he was pleased when the smaller immediately obeyed, ducking under the couch. It was odd how that worked, but he just brushed it off. No time to question things.

 

Syrup answered the door with his best I-just-got-woken-up expression on. His eyelights took in the party with a subdued curiosity. "What're y'all doin' here?" he drawls, making sure he sounded sleepy. Maybe that would ward them off or something.

 

"Is yer brother home?" his double- Stretch, wasn't it?- asked abruptly, completely ignoring his question. While it annoyed him greatly, he let it go in favor of his confusion. He hadn't expected that Stretch of all monsters would want to see his pet- or perhaps he didn't. He didn't know, nor did he care. 

 

"Naw," he lies smoothly, "Think he went out. Left 'fore I could ask exactly where, though." 

 

Stretch seemed both unnerved and relieved by that, and he gestured behind Syrup, a bit awkwardly. "Uh, could we come in? We kinda need to discuss somethin' with ya."

 

He raised a brow, but shuffled aside to let them in. His pet wouldn't dare make a peep unless he wanted to sleep outside like bad dogs are supposed to. He was curious about whatever Stretch seemed so tense about. "Sure, c'mon in." 

 

Syrup watched them walk in, amused by their repulsed reactions to the messiness of it. They probably thought his pup would clean up the mess. But dogs don't clean messes, do they? No, they really don't.

 

"Make yerself comfortable." Syrup says, and he carefully lowered himself onto the couch. Though his pet was usually good about holding his metaphorical tongue, he didn't want to risk hurting him when anyone else is within earshot. 

 

The alternates sat down, stiff and awkward compared to Syrup's casual slump. (and he failed to notice that Geno had peeked under the couch when he heard a sharp intake of breath, and had looked very bothered since.)

 

There was an awkward pause before Stretch finally spoke up again. "We think yer bro might be getting hurt by someone."

 

Syrup froze at the dangerously close guess.

 

 _What did that stupid dog tell them?!_ He thought angrily. 

 

After that one rage-inducing sentence, it had dwindled into a long and painful conversation; him tiptoeing around the questions that would reveal him, and answered their questions as vaguely as he could without arising suspicion.

 

"Does he ever come home injured?"

"Does he ever flinch around you?"

"How often does he go "out"?"

 

And those were only a few of them. But then they left, and he couldn't tell if they were satisfied or not with their answers. He was a little distracted, honestly.

 

He was too busy thinking about how much of _bad time_ his pet was going to have.

 

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

 

"Get out here you stupid mutt!" he growls.

 

His pet immediately squirms out from under the couch, his eyelights small pinpricks of light in his eye sockets as he stared in terror at the other's fury.

 

As soon as the small skeleton was out, Syrup grabbed him by the vertebrae and roughly slammed him up against the wall. "What the  _fuck_ did you tell them?!" the elder brother demanded, taking pleasure in the way the pup gagged and squirmed against his hold.

 

Though it was true that they didn't need to breath, being skeletons and all, they had magic running all throughout there body, and most of the magic in skeletons resided in their upper bodies. So when a skeleton's magic was cut off from their upper body, well... 

 

It's basically the equivalent of a human or a regular monster being denied their precious air.

 

"I- I didn't tell t- them anything, m'lord! I swear it!" his pet cries out.

 

Syrup tightens his grip on the other's throat, barely fazed when he heard a small cracking sound as he carried his pet toward their back door. 

 

He opens the door with one hand, and threw the bad dog outside. "Until you decide to tell me the truth, you're an outside dog." Syrup growls, and slams the door shut before his pet could tell him he had nothing on.

 

Maybe he would've considered giving his naughty puppy something to cover himself with if he hadn't lied to him.

 

After all, only honest pets deserve such a privilege. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -talk to the abuser.
> 
> Oh, wait...


	10. Catatonic state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, isn't this just the CHERRY on top of the fuckin' nice cream?
> 
> *Explicit language, nudity, vague mention of monster mating, and implied owner/pet relationship.

Cherry wasn't exactly the most forgetful monster, so the other alternates were surprised when he told them that he had forgotten his bag at home. You see, every once in a while the alternates had a sleepover at one's house, and tonight they were staying over at Classic Sans and Papyrus's not-so-humble abode. (it's a fucking mansion.)

 

And he had packed- of course he had, they were always notified ahead of time- but he had actually forgotten to take the bag with him.

 

He had 'ported over there and grabbed the bag easily enough, but then he figured out something _really_ annoying.

 

His magic supply was low.

 

That pretty much ruled out taking a shortcut back, so he was stuck with walking back to the 'Tale brothers house.

 

Now, with his bag slung over his shoulder, he was braving through the lightning, the thunder, the rain, and the unforgiving coldness. Welp, at least his parka kept him _mostly_ dry and warm.

 

"Ngk..."

 

Cherry paused mid-step when he heard the soft groan, and he looked around nervously. He could certainly protect himself, but monsters weren't exactly the most well-liked race, so if he fought back, he would be in huge trouble with the humans.

 

He frowned in concern when he noticed there was a shivering figure in a mud puddle near him, and the edgy skeleton walked over to get a better look at whoever it was. Was this one of those homeless folks? Maybe he could take them somewhere just a bit warmer. Despite being a 'Fell monster, he has always been eager to give anyone a helping hand. 

 

It wasn't a homeless person or monster at all. It was Raspberry, the same monster they called a 'brat". The smaller skeleton was absolutely drenched in rain and mud, so much that almost none of the white of his bones showed. To his shock and concern, his alternate was completely nude save for... stars, is that a fuckin' _collar_?!

 

Thunder roared up above; a loud and scary sound it was.

 

Bile raised up in his metaphorical throat, and he swallowed it back. This was no time to get sick; this kid needed be bathed and clothed immediately.

 

"M- m_st- m_ste_ C- C_erry...?" he was surprised that the poor kid was even conscious at this point, but perhaps he shouldn't have been. He was still a Sans, right? All Sanses were fucking determined, no matter what universe they came from.

 

"kid? are ya awake?" Cherry asks urgently, crouching down beside the fellow 'Fell monster. He was slightly relieved when he got a nod in response. "good, now can you try to stay awake?" another nod. A flash of lightning lit up the area, and he could see how hazy the other's blue eyelights were. Not a good sign.

 

Cherry eased him up and shed his parka, wrapping it around the trembling bundle of bones and zipping it up for good measure. "yer gonna be okay, razz." he assures gently while he picked Raspberry up, far too easily in his opinion. Even if Raspberry was the smallest Sans around, he still shouldn't be so damn _light_. 

 

"'M s- s_rr-" a coughing fit took over the smaller's words, and he protectively clutched Razz closer. "hush, sweetheart. jus' focus on stayin' awake, l'right?" when he received another nod, he stood up carefully and began to hastily make his way back to the Classic skelebros mansion.

 

 

**~~~**

Cherry shifted the smaller into one arm so he could knock on the door.

 

A moment later, Geno opened the door, and his eyelights looked from his edgy counterpart and then the shivering bundle of bones, and he frowned. "is he okay?"

 

"okay? no. somehow conscious and alive? yes." the 'Fell monster says, unintentionally being curt with his alternate.

 

He winced when he realized he might have come off as rude. "sorry pal. jus'... the kid's barely hangin' in there, we need to get him clean 'n warm,  _asap_."

 

Geno bobbed his skull in understanding and retreated inside, which allowed Cherry to come in the warm house too. The bleeding monster shut the door and told the red-clad skeleton he would inform the others, and he nodded as he headed into the 'Tale brothers bathroom.

 

He closed the bathroom door behind himself and sat Razz up against the toilet seat, and he worked on filling the bathtub with warm water. Stars, he was glad his magic decided to flunk on him. Who knows what would've happened if the smaller had been hadn't been found in time?

 

That was an easy question, actually. He would be dust, no **bones** about it. Heh...

 

That wasn't funny.

 

Once the tub was filled with enough warm water to clean Razz with, he took the drenched parka off of him and tossed it in the corner. He then picked him up and slowly lowered the battered Sans into the bathtub. "kid, ya still awake?" Cherry asks and peered at the scarred faceplate in worry.

 

Relief was a pleasant slap to the face when he realized Raspberry's blue eyelights were visible, though faint, and staring at him confusedly. "l'right kid, uh, can ya move or anythin'?" 

 

Raspberry went to sit up, but his hands slipped and his skull smacked against the bottom of the bathtub with a painful clack. 

 

"'m guessin' that's a no." Cherry frowned, and got a washrag from the cabinet. He saw the mortified stare and he weakly chuckled, "kid, yer muddy and soaked to  **bone**. ya have to get clean somehow." he paused and winced, standing up. "unless you feel threatened by me, that is. I could get-"

 

"N- _o!" the raspy, garbled voice stopped him in his tracks. "Pl- p_ea_e d_n't lea- lea_e m_-" and then the smaller began to cough and wheeze up a storm.

 

Cherry shushed him and crouched back down again, "shh, 's l'right, buddy. jus' relax, okay? 'm not goin' anywhere. promise." he smiles when the other nodded and slumped back into the warm water.

 

He dipped the washrag in the water, and looked at Razz. "are ya sure yer okay wit' this, kid?" a nod. "l'right. jus' tell me if ya get too uncomfortable." another nod.

 

The shark-toothed Sans began to gently scrub the mud away from Raspberry's worryingly frail bones. He had hesitated to touch his ribs, but he continued when he got the smaller's consenting blink. He was disturbed as more of the small ribs were cleaned off, his single red eyelight staring at the tiny, intricate carvings in mute horror. What the hell did this poor kid have to endure?

 

At one point, he had scrubbed the mud from his alternate's arms, and he found himself unsurprised by the ridges and grooves. "kid, did'ja do this?" he inquired sadly.

 

Raspberry looked away in response.

 

Guilt clenched his soul while he worked. If they hadn't been so busy hating on the smaller they would've seen the signs. Cherry doesn't think he can forgive himself for this anytime soon. Oh stars, he can't imagine how Syrup will react to this...

 

Then it came to Raspberry's lower region, and Cherry REALLY didn't want to touch the other there. It was one thing to clean his ribs and spine, but, well, the pelvis was a _bit_ of a big deal. Mainly because it's pretty damn sensitive during some, uh, _situations_.

 

Blushing brightly and looking incredibly determined all of a sudden, Raspberry forced himself to sit up. (though Cherry was relieved when it didn't seem as hard for his swapped alternate this time.) 

 

Cherry handed the rag to him with his own red flush and turned away so he didn't seem like a pervert. Sure, he flirted every once in a while, but he still respected people's privacy. After all, he wouldn't want someone staring at _him_ while he was cleaning _his_  lower region, so why do it to someone else?

 

 

**~~~**

After Raspberry was clean and wrapped up in one of the thickest and longest towels the 'Tale brothers had- which was pretty long, considering how fucking tall Papyrus is- Cherry carried the smaller back into the living room, and he was surprised when the saw the others waiting for him there.

 

Reaper, Geno, Ink, Error, and a child with a purple 'n blue sweater- Frisk, he realized- were all sitting on the floor, and Frisk was holding onto a pot with that stupid weed in it. They had probably decided to leave the couch for him to lay their battered alternate down on. The other alternates were all either standing or leaning against a wall. 

 

Cherry winced when several eyelights and a couple set of eyes locked onto him as he shuffled over and lay Razz down on Classic's couch. 

 

Frisk was the first one to react, jumping up and running over to the wounded skeleton as he sat himself up. The human stared at the collar on his cracked vertebrae, then met his eyelights and moved their hands.

 

[We'll protect you from _him_.]

 

Raspberry's eyelights finally guttered out and he was unresponsive, even as the child teared up at his reaction and carefully hugged him, and to the other skeletons surprise, they began to murmur to him. Frisk's voice was a rare thing to hear, and it meant the situation was very serious when they did.

 

Cherry sighed as his alternates looked back at him now, silently demanding answers. 


	11. Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some rest.

Stretch smiled lazily as his little brother- literally and figuratively- ranted on and on about something. What, he couldn't quite recall, he was just listening to the voice carrying the words.

 

_~ **Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club** -_

 

He startled when he heard his phone ringing, and immediately recognized the caller when the song and the name on the screen registered in his mind. It was Edge; 'Fell Papyrus. How interesting...

 

He answers, but not without smirking at the song he chose. "Yo?"

 

 _"FINALLY!"_ Stretch winced as the rough, angry voice boomed from his phone, but he probably should've expected the caller to be loud, considering just _who_ it was. "Stars, what's wrong with you, Edgelord?" he asks when he was sure his alternate was done yelling for now.

 

 _"Fuck Off, Ashtray."_ ah, all that edginess into one sentence. How _does_ he do it?

 

"'M too lazy to do that." the lanky skeleton chuckled at the incredulous growl his words earned. "Besides, 'm pretty sure ya wouldn't call _me_ for no reason, so whazzup?"

 

 _"No, I Wouldn't."_ Edge sighed through the phone, a weary sound. _"My Brother Found Raspberry-"_

 

Stretch dropped his phone and shortcutted away, leaving his shell-shocked brother sitting on the couch, looking at the spot his brother once occupied. 

 

 

**[ONE... SHORTCUT... LATER]**

The hoodie-clad monster reappeared right behind his edgy double, watching as he puts away his phone and turns around, but he yelps and jumps back at the sight of Stretch.

 

He chuckled at the reaction, but stopped when he remembered why he was here. "You said somethin's up with Razz?"

 

Edge nodded once he composed himself, replacing his surprise with his usual scowl as he responds, "Yes. As I _Tried_ To Explain, My Brother Found Him Out In The Storm."

 

Frowning at what this implied, he stuffed his metacarpals into his pockets. "Is he alright?"

 

"...It's Best You See For Yourself."

 

His magic spiked uneasily at the vague words, wondering just how bad the situation was. It wasn't often that you got _Edge_ of all monsters worried, and right now he's looking about as fidgety as a nervous rabbit.

 

His thoughts continued to take a downward spiral as the 'Fell monster lead him into the 'Tale brothers living room. His eyelights first landed on Raspberry, and then the human desperately trying to get his attention with tears in their brown eyes. After doing a small scan of the room, he concluded that everyone- save for Syrup and Blueberry- was present in the room.

 

Stretch refocused his attention on the barely dressed skeleton and hastily made his way to the smaller. He took the other's faceplate in his phalanges and looked him over, grimacing when he noticed the void, empty eye sockets. Catatonic state, he realized grimly. What caused it, though? Fear? Trauma? Stress?

 

He sighs and strokes the scarred, malleable face with his thumbs as the realization finally dawned on him. The kid didn't just "forget" his keys again, did he? The kid wasn't _that_ forgetful; none of the alternates were.

 

And here they thought Raspberry was the bad guy.

 

Stretch's frown deepened as he recalls how everyone called the smallest Sans names behind his back and, sometimes, straight to his face.

 

"uhh... hey stretch, you l'right there, buddy?" suddenly Cherry is by his side, frowning in worry while he looked over the catatoinic monster. 

 

He startles and looks down at the shark-toothed monster for a moment, before he scoops Raspberry up in his arms- yes, including the towel- and spoke up, unsurprised when his voice came out a bit rough, "Don't tell Syrup anything, even if he asks where Razz is." 

 

Cherry gawks up at him, shocked. "But-"

 

"Just do it. Please?"

 

 "...okay."

 

And as soon as the word's left the dark version of Sans, Stretch had shortcutted away with the smallest.

 

 

**[ANOTHER... SHORTCUT... LATER]**

When Stretch returned to his own living room, he realized that his brother wasn't on the couch anymore, though he did hear some clanging from the kitchen, which elicited a relieved huff as he lay Raspberry down on their couch. (which, again, is _so_ much more comfier than their one underground!)

 

He hurried into the kitchen once he was sure that Razz was comfortable laid down. His brother gasped in surprise at his sudden appearance, pausing in his cooking to look up at the other. "Oh! Papy! Welcome back from where ever you went! What happened, anyway?" 

 

Stretch sighs and draws a hand down his face, creating the same chalky sound. "You were right." and his bro was right; he had suspected some sort of abuse was going on. Oh _stars_ , had they made it worse when they went snooping to Syrup?!

 

Blue immediately got it, and his eyelights disappeared leaving empty, void sockets. The hoodie-clad skeleton grimaced at the sight and looked away. "He's on our couch right now." he paused, before quietly adding, "And he needs some clothes, and mine are probably a few sizes too big for him."

 

The smaller monster just nodded and shooed him out of the kitchen, but not before hissing up at him lowly; "You are explaining everything to me when Razz is _properly_ taken care of."

 

He nodded quickly and shortcutted into his brother's room, then opening the closet door and snatching a random set of clothes. 

 

Stretch returned to the living room with a small popping sound, and he took to dressing his brother's darker double. 

 

"M_ste_ St_ech?"

 

He very nearly jumped out of his metaphorical skin when he heard a garbled voice interrupt the quiet spell, and he looked at the monster he was dressing. 

 

Raspberry's blue eyelights peered up at him, his scarred faceplate scrunched up in confusion and slight embarrassment. "Wh_t __e y_ d_in'?"

 

The smaller's words were garbled and his voice was scratchy and weak, so there must be some sort of crack in the vertebrae. Believe or not, but skeletons need their vertebrae unmarred to be able to speak without their words warping and cutting out letters. He would have to heal that crack later.

 

"Heya Razz." Stretch murmurs as he continues with his task of dressing him, "Ya need some clothes on, so I hope ya don't mind wearing some of my bro's clothes."

 

No answer.

 

He glances back to Razz, and smiled when he realized was asleep. Not in a catatonic state, but _asleep_. Raspberry looked so much calmer in his sleep, and if he looked hard enough, he could hear the even breaths and see the rhythmic rise and fall of the Sans's ribcage. 

 

After the clothes were put on his brother's alternate, Stretch picked him up and carried him into their guest room, and tucked him into the huge bed. 

 

Before he left Raspberry to sleep, he gently pressed his teeth to the scarred skull in a skeleton kiss. 

 

"G'night, hon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this short little chapter took so long to update! I was working on my newest one- We Ain't Your Puppets.
> 
> Check it out if you want. No pressure, kiddos!


	12. Just a pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberry doesn't know why his lord's alternate keeps insisting that he's not a mutt, because he is. His lord says that he is anyway, and his lord is never wrong.
> 
> ...Right?

A comforting darkness was all that he could see.

 

Is this truly what the afterlife is like? Nothing but a warm darkness all around him? It... It's actually not so bad. Why didn't he try offing himself earlier? It was so peaceful here... Wait, I can't die! M'lord will be very angry if I abandon him!

 

But he felt so safe here. Would it really be so wrong to let himself stay, just for a little while? Of course it would... He's just a pet, he doesn't have a choice. He lost that privilege a long time ago, even before the human- Frisk- accidentally jumped dimensions to their world.

 

Raspberry pulled himself out of the comforting darkness forcefully, and color immediately exploded in his vision. He felt himself jolting up into a sitting position, and he began coughing up a storm. His ribs were painfully hot as they sharply expanded and contracted with every cough, which began to draw out some garbled wheezes.

 

"Stars above! It's okay, kid! Jus' _breathe_!"

 

He stiffened as he was pulled into someone's arms, but he quickly relaxed at the pleasant scent of this stranger and their magic- honey and grapefruits.

 

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

 

Why was it so much easier to breathe now?

 

"Ya l'right now, kid?"

 

Raspberry blearily looked up at whoever was holding him, but all he saw was a blurred faceplate that looked similar to his lord. He should probably answer the question before the other got upset. "Yes m'lord..."

 

He felt long phalanges gently stroke his malleable cheek, and he leaned into the touch like an attention-deprived pet, purring happily at the warmth this lookalike of his lord gave off.

 

"Kid, is that what yer own brother makes ya call him?" the soothing voice sounds sad and disgusted now, and Razz nuzzles his face into their hand as an attempt to make them a bit happier. Good pets always tried to make their owners happy, didn't they?

 

It took a moment for the question to register, but as soon as it did, Raspberry flinched away from this kind stranger and scrambled away from them, appalled at himself.

 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He chastises himself harshly, rubbing fiercely at his eye sockets to clear out the blurriness. _I should have made absolute certain it was m'lord before I said anything stupid! And now look, someone knows! Someone fucking knows! M'lord's going to be pissed when he finds out!_

 

He looked up at the stranger again, and blanched when he realized that they _definitely_ weren't his lord.

 

It was his lord's brighter counterpart.

 

"No!" Razz spits out as soon as he found the ability to speak again. "My broth-" he cringes and revises, " _He's_ not like that!"

 

Stretch's frown didn't cease at all. It looked like he wasn't believing a word he was saying. He couldn't blame his lord's alternate for not trusting his word; he lies far more than most of the alternates.

 

Stretch reaches out to the smaller, but hesitates to actually touch him. When he gets no bad reaction, he lay his hand on the other's clavicle. "The proof is literally choking you, Raspberry."

 

His eyelights constricted in horror, his phalanges subconsciously reaching for the collar around his vertebrae. He had forgotten about this... Stars, how could he be so fucking _stupid_?!

 

For the second time since he woke up, he found himself being hugged by his brother's alternate. 

 

He tears up, and a blue, glowing liquid begins to pour down his scarred faceplate. Raspberry wraps his arms around the taller skeleton's ribcage and hides his face in the orange hoodie. He felt something tug on his vertebrae, and then nothing. He dismissed this though when he couldn't figure out what it was.

 

About a quarter of an hour later, Raspberry exhales shakily, relieved that the tears had finally stopped coming. He could breathe normally again, though he hardly needed to. Breathing was a habit by this point, though.

 

"L'right hon," he blushed at the endearment and tried to move away from Stretch, but the other skeleton just smirked and stood up, causing him to squawk and wrap his arms around Stretch's vertebrae as he was left feeling weightless again. "Ya should probably take a shower or somethin'."

 

"Are you saying I stink?!" Raspberry demanded huffily. 

 

"'Course not, _hon_." Stretch says back, emphasizing the last word.

 

Razz responds with a flustered growl. "Fuck you, lamppost!" 

 

A laugh vibrated in the hoodie-clad monster's sternum, and he quite liked the sound and the feeling of the sound. The raspy quality was probably caused by the cigarettes he saw Stretch smoking so often.

 

"I dunno, that's takin' a big step in our relationship, hon."

 

...What?

 

Raspberry looked up at Stretch with a confused frown as he thought about the strange words. What in Toriel's crown was  _that_ supposed to-

 

His rounded cheeks flush a bright, bright blue at the sudden realization of what that meant, and with a squeal that had him blushing even harder, he hid his hot faceplate in the taller skeleton's clavicle.

 

To his dismay, though, the other had already seen his blush and was laughing his bony ass off as the former Royal Guardsmonster basically tried to melt into his hoodie to escape his mortification.

 

"Oh my stars, I fucking hate you!" Razz cried out.

 

But Stretch someone knew that was a lie.

 

 

**~~~**

It was a few hours after the playful innuendo from Stretch and a nice, warm shower for Raspberry, the taller of the two had carried the edgy version of his brother back into the living room. (redressed into clothes, of course. Goodness, don't let your mind fall into the gutter!)

 

Again, the smaller had moved to sit on the ground, but Stretch quickly picked him up and sat Razz down on the couch. 

 

When those blue eyelights looked at him in innocent confusion, he had replied with, "You aren't a pet, you are a  _person_."

 

Why was this frustrating lamppost of a monster so fucking stubborn about this?! He knows he's a damn mutt, that fact has been beaten into his thick skull for a long time. Why would Stretch try to lie to him and say he wasn't a pet?! He hasn't been a _good dog_ , he shouldn't be on the couch!

 

Despite this, he was melting into the squishy, soft cushions beside Stretch.

 

Before the brighter version of his lord even found something to watch, Raspberry was already falling asleep. He had definitely worn himself out from all that crying earlier. Tch, he really needed to relearn some self control. When did he start losing it anyway?

 

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders, and he instinctively slumped toward the warmth and nuzzled his face into it, surprised when his source of warmth let out a noise of surprise, but otherwise didn't move.

 

O...kay, whatever that was definitely just happened.

 

Raspberry let himself fall into a deep, peaceful slumber, even as he heard another bunch of syllables join the other, raspier ones.

 

He doesn't care right now. All he knows is that he feels safe.

 

Safer than he's felt in a long, long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOO sorry! This is really short, it's really crappy, and overall I could've done SO much better on this! Aaaaaah! 
> 
> Well, I made another story; "Who Are The Real Monsters Here?" check it out if you want. Or if you don't, that's cool too. Heh. 
> 
> Toodles, mates~


	13. Still a Sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he should've been surprised, but he wasn't, because after all...
> 
> Raspberry is still a Sans.

Blueberry never really needed that much sleep because of his high energy levels, and the rare times that he got more sleep than he needed he was usually either groggy for half of the day or a little snappy.

 

So perhaps it wasn't surprising that he woke up at-- 

 

He looked at his digital clock with hazy eyelights, and winced.

 

4:03 A.M.

 

Yikes, okay. Not even 'Tale Papyrus is going to be up and about right now. He usually gets up about an hour later, and any more or less would make him scowl as much as Edge, and goodness, nobody wanted _another_ edgelord. (no offense to 'Fell paps, of course! He's still magnificent.)

 

Edge... _might_ be up, but he really doesn't wanna risk being shrieked at at four in the morning, you know? Yeah, you get it. You guys are smart cookies.

 

Blueberry rolled off of his bed and landed on his feet with a quiet  ** _thunk_**. He shambled toward his closet with little to no noise being produced, thankfully, and picked out a few articles of clothes to start his day. In the dim light that the moonlight provided his magnificent room, he peeled off his nightwear and began replacing them with what he had decided on today.

 

It was kind of a simple outfit: a black shirt with little white bones, comfortable jeans, his favorite blue boots, and his blue bandanna. 

 

He looked in the mirror on his closet door and, pleased with his appearance for the day, he left his room to get some orange juice and start cooking breakfast, quietly humming a tune to himself. Maybe he would make some scrambled eggs this morning. Thanks to Stretch- and Raspberry, as he was told- he had plenty of ingredients to work with.

 

Wait... He paused and set his glass of orange juice (where and when did he get that? MAGIC~) on the table.

 

Does- does Razz even like eggs? He doesn't want to wake his alternate up, but he wants to know the smaller's opinions. He owes him that much, at the very least.

 

_**CHINK! CHINK!** _

 

Blue summoned his bone club and quickly made his way into the living room, readying himself to confront someone that might have broken in. This, unfortunately, has occurred quite a few times. It was mostly humans, but he had caught a few monsters in the act as well, though they were only 'Fell monsters and... ugh... Jerry.

 

He paused, though, when he recognized who it was.

 

It was Raspberry.

 

The smaller skeleton was desperately turning the doorknob, even going as far as to put one foot on the wall beside the door and tugging on the doorknob.

 

Blueberry frowns and dispels the attack. Why was his edgy alternate trying to leave? Was he going to go back to that abusive asshole?  "Razz, please don't leave."

 

Startled blue eyelights met his own, and the other set shrunk once they recognized him. "S- sorry, I, um, I just wanted some fresh air." the way Razz was twitching told him that he was lying, but Blue decided not to push on the matter.

 

Instead, he smiled and offered his metacarpals to the other. Raspberry eyed the bony hand in surprise, and met his eyelights again. Despite some hesitance, his edgy counterpart took the offered limb.

 

Blue tore open a shortcut and gently tugged the smaller along with him.

 

~~In void.~~

~~Static. Dark. Friendly?~~

~~Out void.~~

 

They reappeared on top of the house they were in, and Blue thanked Toriel's crown that they had a flat roof, otherwise they would be scrambling to stop their fall right now.

 

A sharp intake of breath caught his attention, and when he looked over at the smaller, his eyelights might have flickered into little hearts for a second. 

 

Raspberry was staring at the sky with dilated, starry pinpricks of light with an awestruck look on his scarred faceplate. He followed his alternate's gaze.

 

It looks like his dark double has a lot in common with Stretch, and he smiles at the endearing thought. Welp, he's definitely a Sans, that's for sure.

 

He wondered what it would've been like if he hadn't been such a damn bonehead. He was the magnificent Sans, wasn't he? He was supposed to give everyone a chance to prove themselves, right? But nobody, not even him, gave Razz that chance, did they? 

 

He screwed up so badly. So, so badly.

 

His thoughts began drifting to grimmer places, and he found himself thinking about his brother's counterpart. Somehow Blue knew he wasn't wrong this time. Somehow he just knew that Syrup was abusive. Somehow he knew Razz wouldn't tell him this anytime soon, even if his life were at risk.

 

Even if Raspberry did do something bad, that doesn't give Syrup an excuse. Although- he admits to himself with an audible sigh- all of the alternates were stubborn in their own special way. What had Raspberry done that Syrup deemed it bad enough to hurt his own little brother? He just couldn't understand _why_ -

 

"...Why are you doing this?"

 

Blue startled and looked at Raspberry when he heard the soft voice. "Doing what?" he inquired once the question sunk in, frowning, because he already had a sneaking suspicion what his alternate meant.

 

"Wh- why are you being so _nice_ to me? W- why are you pretending you don't ha- hate me? I- I know I bother you! I- I see the dislike in your face! In mister Stretch's! In _everyone's faces_!  You should hate me! 'M worthless! But you're being so- and I just-  _I don't understand_!" by the end of his stuttered sentence, the smaller skeleton's voice had raised to a croaky shout, and a waterfall of blue tears were pouring down the scarred faceplate.

 

He immediately pulled Razz into a hug, shaking with the effort to hold back his own waterworks while he began to rub circles on the other's upper spine. Throwing up began to become more and more prominent. He could feel Raspberry's emotions- he could feel the pain, the hurt, the fear, the- the--

 

~~_'M sorry, 'm sorry, 'm sorry! Don't hurt me, m'lord! Don't hurt me! No more pain! No MoRe PaIn! My fault, my fault! Please no more! I promise I'll be good! 'M a good puppy, 'm gonna be a good puppy! Promise! Make it stop! Please! PlEaSe! PLEASE!_ ~~

 

"Please don't say you're worthless." Blue whispered, a far cry from his usual outside-voice, "You're so important, more important than you and those boneheaded alternates of ours realize. It was _my_ fault for taking that damn dare. It was wrong to use you, and I... I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for hurting you like that. Not ever. You deserve to feel wanted, to feel happy, to feel safe, to feel _loved_!" 

 

He was wheezing pretty badly at this point, but he still opened his mouth to continue his rant.  Raspberry pushed away to look up at him, the other's soft voice cutting him off.  "M- mister Blueberry?" 

 

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" he waved away the concern, and yet he couldn't stop wheezing. When was the last time he had picked up on an influx of such emotions? He could usually contain it, but this time was apparently enough to leave him a breathless mess. No matter, this wasn't about him. "C- _**wheeze-**_  come on, Razz. Do you wanna help me- **_wheeze-_**  cook?"

 

Raspberry nodded compliantly and the taller Sans quickly shortcutted them into the kitchen. Although he tried to assure him and distract him, the worried frown didn't vanish from his counterpart's faceplate until the wheezing stopped, and even then he was constantly glancing at him as they cooked, answering his questions earnestly, as if he totally wasn't worried.

 

Maybe he should've been surprised by Raspberry's adoration for the stars. Maybe he should've been surprised by Raspberry's attentiveness. Maybe he should've been surprised by Raspberry's self-hatred.

 

Maybe he should've been surprised, but he wasn't, because after all...

 

Raspberry is still a Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about the little absence there! It's probably not that long considering some stories, but I still feel REALLY bad! I'll try to update at least once a week, if not more than that. If I miss an update on any of my stories, just know that it's probably because of stupid school.  
> Anyway...
> 
> Toodles, mates~


	14. Some berry rude visiters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a slow exhale of air, Stretch turned his eyelights back to the alternates, saying quietly; "Syrup is abusive."

A couple days had passed since the 'Swap brothers had practically swept away their small companion, and he knew Raspberry was lying when he said he didn't enjoy being here at all. Sure, he might have been a little nervous around them, but he was opening up a little. That's what really mattered.

 

Right now, the three were watching a Napstaton and Mettaton special, and Stretch was content to watch the smaller skeletons faces light up every time one of their favorite celebrities came on-screen. Both of them were wearing similar expressions of awe and admiration, and if he thought his bro was cute, then Raspberry was freaking adorable. Yeah, sure, you may think that they're the same, but cute is endearing, like a kitten cute, but adorable was a little bit of a different story.

 

...Wow, he's managed to mentally rant about the difference between the chaotic cuteness of his brother and the unfathomable adorableness of Raspberry. What is his life anymore?

 

 _Well, 'm not exactly wrong._ He muses when Raspberry squeals happily and points at his universe's Napstaton as he walks on-screen, and the blue-themed robot winks at the camera cheekily and begins working on his mix-tapes in the background while Underfell Mettaton takes the reins and begins talking.

 

"He's so cool!" Raspberry's dilated eyelights changed into stars, and Stretch would shamelessly admit he was curious what other shapes those blue pinpricks can form, and damn him if he wanted to see those shapes. Ink's eyelights were interesting, but it made him curious; did any of the others have that ability? 

 

Maybe. He's too lazy to ask around, though. What really worried him, though, is that the smallest Sans's eyelights were a little dim. Maybe Razz was just tired?

 

More naps for them all, then.

 

"I second that notion, Razz!" Blue agrees heartily, but then his beaming smile fell into a bit of a smirk, "But you're pretty cool yourself!"

 

Razz blushed at the genuine compliment and tried to sink into the over-sized shirt he was wearing, like a shy little turtle. That, the lamppost of a monster decides with a breathy chuckle, is the best way to describe the smallest Sans: a shy, cute little turtle. "I- I, um, myeh? T- thanks?"

 

The 'Swap brothers exchanged amused looks and tried not to snicker at the amount of blue magic in their tiny companion's malleable cheeks. Chagrined by their reaction, Razz's buried his face into Stretch's hoodie. 

 

The lanky skeleton immediately froze up in blatant surprise. This... this was the first time the kid was the one to initiate contact with him. He could hardly blame his brother's edgy double for being so hesitant to touch him- he's literally just a softer version of Syrup, as much as he hated to admit it.

 

Thinking about that asshole still made him angry, and he didn't want to spook the smaller when he was just starting to settle a little. Focus on something else, like the fact that his face feels really hot.

 

...Wait, what?

 

The warmth on his cheekbones grew hotter when he saw his younger brother wiggled his skele-brows at him suggestively. (...as you can clearly see, blue is not _near_ as innocent as he looks.)

 

Raspberry suddenly pushed away from the taller and tumbled off the couch entirely, retching a strange blue ectoplasm on the carpeted floor. 

 

"RASPBERRY!" Blue cried out in shock, just as Stretch jolted up and fell on his knees beside the puking skeleton and yelped: "Stars above, kid!"

 

He fucking _knew_ it. He _knew_ something was up!

 

Stretch sighs and begins rubbing the back of Razz's clavicles as he heaved and then puked again, and this time he saw the small ribs contracting through the over-sized shirt. The poor kid must be in some agony right now...

 

He thought back on the rare times his baby brother got sick, and he winced when he remembered that the blue ectoplasm was _not_ going to be easy to get out of the carpet. Yikes... Maybe he could try to trick his bro into cleaning this up? 

 

Nyeh heh, he'd have better luck getting Annoying Cat off his bro's case. 

 

...That's not the point.

 

**_DING-DONG!_ **

 

Stretch looked over at the door in surprise, but his attention was immediately pulled back to his brother's dark double when he dry-heaved. He winces. Razz's ribs are going to be _very_ sore after he's done puking up his nonexistent guts...  

 

_**DING-DONG!** _

 

Well jeez, whoever's at the door certainly doesn't have patience.

 

"Brother?" Blue's whisper made him look up at the blue-clad skeleton, "I got him, okay? You just get the door."

 

He nods in return and stands up, giving the smallest of the three a sympathetic look before he sauntered over to the door and answered it before their visitors decided to ring the doorbell for the third time. He knows third time's the charm, _but come on_ , this is just ridiculous!

 

It was Error, Ink, and 'Tale Papyrus 'Tale Sans. How peculiar...

 

"h1, y0u d1r7y 6l17ch-- 0w, d4mm17, 1nk!" Error rubs his skull where Ink had struck him, giving the colorful Sans a dark look. Ink blew a raspberry at him, which got an enraged growl back.

 

"'Sup?" Stretch greeted the quartet after chuckling at the interaction between the polar opposites.  He wasn't displeased with their arrival, really-- he's been meaning to talk to them, but he hasn't had the chance just yet.

 

Papyrus, undoubtedly going to be the speaker alongside his shorter brother, grins at him sheepishly. "We Are Terribly Sorry For Disturbing You, Lazy-Me, But We Came To Ask About Raspberry. Is He Still Here?"

 

The lamppost of a monster nods. "Yep. Poor kid's pretty sick, though." he tells them, momentarily glancing back into the house to check on them. They were gone, so that meant Blue had managed to get the smaller into the room he's been occupying during his stay. Probably. Maybe. He hopes so.

 

"really?" Tale Sans raises a skele-brow, looking a little concerned. "i'm not too surprised, actually. cherry said he found the kid out during that storm, so it's not "

 

Stretch's magic spiked up at the reminder, and he straightened his spine almost instinctively. Before he could say anything about it, Ink spoke up. "ωє кησω уσυ ѕαι∂ ησт тσ тєℓℓ нιм αηутнιηg, вυт ѕуяυρ'ѕ яєαℓℓу ωσяяιє∂."

 

"Why Are You Keeping Syrup From His Brother, Anyway?" his bubbly alternate asks, his eyelights narrowed just slightly at him. Stretch felt himself tense under the calculated, curious stare. 

 

He looked back into his house again to check for the two Sanses. He really didn't want Raspberry to overhear the conversation and panic over what he was about to tell them. Last time the kid was reminded of his brother, he had quickly began to hyperventilate and he wouldn't calm down until he got Blueberry.

 

With a slow exhale of air, Stretch turned his eyelights back to the alternates, saying quietly; "Syrup is abusive."

 

As soon as the words left his teeth, Ink and Error's expression froze out of shock, whereas Papyrus and Sans adapted  a dark scowl and an uneasy frown respectively. He knew it would be hardest to convince Papyrus, because as soon as he noticed that Syrup and Raspberry had a bad relationship, he had quickly taken the sharp-toothed alternate under his wing. Sans, on the other hand, was far more lenient. He had directly told Stretch that he didn't trust Syrup, but he could never really say why. 

 

This might have been a little hard for him to swallow, though, even if he didn't exactly trust Syrup. Abuse was a heinous crime, even in the 'Fell universes. As Edge and Cherry told him, family was the only thing they could trust, so to abuse your family in a 'Fell universe was like being weak in a world full of dangerous monsters. Even if you were magically and physically strong, you would be useless without someone to trust and watch your back.

 

Error and Ink, however, were completely different stories. They didn't quite know the Swapfell brothers, but neither of them had really tried to make friends with anybody, more-so Error avoiding everyone like the plague and Ink being a little bit of a jerk sometimes. Although Error would be harder to sway, Ink was a little more open to different perspectives.

 

"That Is Not Funny, Lazy-Me." Papyrus stated icily, drawing a wince from the other skeletons, including Stretch. It was... Predictable that he would say something along these lines. After all, who would believe that a Papyrus alternate would ever harm their brother? (let's not forget that Syrup is a Sans and Papyrus mix, which means he would have the protective personality of a Sans.) 

 

"yeah, buddy. wouldn't say its very nice to joke about something like that." the shorter 'Tale brother says tersely, and he noticed how Sans's metacarpals curled into uncertain fists in his pockets. 

 

Stretch is too weary to argue right now. He just wants to go back inside and take care of Razz. "I wish it were a joke, pal, but it's not. When Cherry found Razz, didn't ya see the collar he was wearin'? Weren't ya there when he fell into that catatonic state?" before they could get a word in edgewise, he grits out. "Leave if ya won't take the truth."

 

Even though he says this, he desperately hopes they stay and give Raspberry the support he needs and deserves. 

 

But Papyrus's scowl darkens further and he is quick to storm off, throwing these words over his shoulder: "I Wouldn't Be Surprised If Raspberry Told You That. I Wouldn't Put It Past Him To Lie."

 

Error and Ink exchange hard-to-read expressions and shortcut away together, presumably to have a little chat about this new piece of information. 

 

Yet even as the others left, Sans was still standing there, eyelights glossed over in thought. "Are ya stayin' or leavin'?" Stretch asks slowly.

 

"o- oh! right!" the short comedian flushed when he was jerked back into reality, immediately darting after his brother. For someone who was supposed to be lazy, he sure had a lot of stamina. 

 

The lanky skeleton made sure they were all gone before he slammed the door shut and collapsed against the door, struggling to repress his raging emotions. He felt betrayed by their mistrust and he was disgusted with himself. He would've been the same exact way if he kept pushing Raspberry away because of his bigoted mindset. Hell, even his trusting little brother disliked Raspberry at first. The only way they realized they were misjudging him was when Blueberry accepted that fucking dare.

 

They realized their mistakes and wised up, but could the same be said for their alternates? The truth had been placed before them several times. All the times that the smallest Sans flinched, the way he disliked being stared at, how he avoided talking to anyone... Yes, they noticed this, but they probably brushed it off like he had, they probably put it to him being confused and unnerved by the "softness" of this universe. But how could they not connect the puzzle pieces now? 

 

Stretch smiled humorlessly to himself as he tried to rein in his hurt, because they shouldn't have this effect on him if they were going to believe an abuser over them. 

 

"Brother--" He was dimly aware of his brother running in the room, and judging by the falter in those quick footsteps, Blue must have seen him. "Oh dear.."

 

He looked up from their carpeted floor, hardly surprised when he saw Blueberry crouched in front of him. He tried to muster a small smile for his bro, but it probably failed if the worried look he got said anything.

 

"Do you need a magnificent hug, brother?"

 

Stretch choked back the sting of their mistrust and nodded, opening his arms to his brother. Blueberry embraced the taller skeleton and nuzzled him to ease his distress. "They didn't believe you, did they?"

 

"...No, they didn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the delay in updates, kiddos! School's been a pain, and I've been procrastinating. Anyway... Here ya go!!


	15. Singing in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberry's not a bad singer, no matter how often he says he is.
> 
> *Longest chapter by far, and there's lots of self-depreciation.

The small skeleton's bones rattles up a storm as he emptied his hypothetical guts into the trash bin beside the bed. Once he was sure there wasn't any more coming for now, he leaned back into the soft bed and hugged his queasy stomach. And eyelights quivering, he tried to ignore the pain in his heaving ribs and his burning "throat". It did not feel good to throw that ectoplasm up. It fucking burned like hell.

 

A cool, bony metacarpal brushed against his burning faceplate and then he felt a bony forehead being pressed against his own, though he didn't dare open his eye sockets in fear of bringing himself more pain. Fuck the light, he doesn't need it anyway. 

 

"Fever." he heard Stretch's voice murmur, and the other skeleton's cool touch faded, eliciting a displeased whine from the smallest. "Don't worry, hon. Blue's comin' with the wash cloth." he relaxed a little, grumbling in acceptance. The wash cloth wasn't as nice as Stretch or Blue's pleasant coolness, but it was better than nothing. It would be weird if he asked them to touch his face. Period. Besides, he can handle a little heat, can't he?! He's the maleficent Raspberry, for stars sake!

 

Again, he felt cold phalanges caressing his bony face, and he was eating his not-so-verbally-spoken words, because nope. He can't handle heat. He's just pathetic like that, but he doesn't mind being pathetic. It's better to be looked down at than being stared at like he was some sort of bloodthirsty beast.

 

"D- did he just..."

"I think so, bro."

"...Why do I find that cute?"

"You find nearly everyone cute."

"Because they are!"

"I wouldn't call Flowey 'cute'."

"He's a cute little tsundere!"

"...What has Alph and 'dyne done to my baby bro?"

"HEY! I resent that, you jerk!"

 

Raspberry listened to the two brothers banter and fought the urge to laugh or even smile at their familiar, silly antics. He wouldn't ruin their brother-time by alerting them he was fully conscious. He didn't want them to feel obligated to take care of him when they really should just let him rot in his misery. Not to say he isn't grateful! Just... They don't have to do this for him. He doesn't understand why they're doing this for someone they're supposed to dislike.

 

Blue- he guess it was his brighter alternate, anyway- replaced his phalanges with a wash cloth, and he flinched at the sudden dampness on his skull, cursing at himself inwardly. "So you ARE awake then!" he hears Blueberry conclude, and he definitely hears the mirth in the other's voice. 

 

His cheekbones flushed for an entirely different reason now, and he cracked open his eye sockets to peer at the two swap brothers. 

 

Blueberry, being the fussy mother hen he is, was hovering over him with a concerned, yet still blindingly bright grin. Stretch, however, was leaning on the wall beside the bed Razz occupied, a lit cigarette bouncing lightly in between his blunt teeth. These 'Tale universes are so fucking soft. Sure, there might have been some bad seeds or whatever, but his point still stands. They tend to avoid violence, and 'Fell universes didn't even bat an eye against murder.

 

He probably shouldn't ever mention this thought. It might end up doing the opposite of what he intends it to do.

 

"No need to pretend you're asleep, hon." Stretch tells him with that same quirky, lazy grin. "You can join in the conversation if you want."

 

The small monster just stared at the lamppost of a skeleton in muted shock. How could someone be so nice to him knowing full well how pathetic he is? He doesn't deserve to be considered as their equal, he's a fucking mutt. He can't just butt into their conversations! Razz doesn't understand what they find so special about him, he really doesn't. They are doing so much for him and he hasn't even done anything to deserve it. Nonetheless, he replies, "...O- okay." they smile at him, and he immediately knows he needs to push them away.

 

 "...Can I please t- take a shower?" he asks. It was mostly just to change the subject, but he knew he stank of that icky ectoplasm and sweat. Hell, maybe he even smelt like the trash he was. They didn't need to suffer. (and really, he doesn't wanna suffer, either.)

 

Blueberry frowns and looked up at his taller brother, the both of them sharing the same concerned look before they returned their attention to him. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure you've dealt with being sick before, but..." his bright double trails off, looking apprehensive. He knew the other was trying to avoid offending him. Really though, his pride is nonexistent. (are you sure about that?) 

 

"Yes, I'm sure." Raspberry assures, giving them what he hoped was a smile, even if it was small. "I'll be fine, mist- I mean- Blue." yeah, apparently he was on first name basis with them. They kept insisting he uses their given names instead of all of that 'mister nonsense'. Maybe Blueberry and Stretch are part of the group of those who take offense to that? Oh stars, he hoped he hasn't offended them TOO much. _Dammit, I'm such a fucking screw-up!_

 

"L'right hon—" again with that stupid endearment! "—jus' be careful. And make sure to dry off well, we don't want'cha gettin' sicker, eh?" he flushes angrily at the reminder of what partially caused this tragedy that was this annoying illness: the Flu. "Whatever!" he snapped back, and began struggling to sit up. His face only burns hotter when Blue is forced to help him in this act.

 

Raspberry shakes off his gentle counterpart's metacarpals and quickly makes a beeline for the bathroom, trying to minimalize his hobbled footfalls. Though he accomplished this, it was pretty hard not to let himself wobble for just a moment. And just a moment is enough for a weakness to be noted and used against you. He feels guilty for subconsciously accusing the brothers of such a thing, but it was habitual thinking at this point. 

 

Once he's actually in the bathroom with the door shut behind him securely, he shed the clothes they'd loaned him and set them on the sink. His blue eyelights glanced into the mirror, and he grimaced at his reflection. Ugly. He's such an ugly, disgusting mutt. A bad mutt, too. He needs to repay them somehow. 

 

Shaking his head to clear these thoughts away, he turned on the water and waited for it to get to the right temperature before he stepped in, slowly and carefully as to not slip and hurt himself. He fucks up too often, he really shouldn't add to that by smashing his skull in.  His sweaty body instantly relaxed under the gentle pressure, humming happily as the warmth seeps into his bones. 

 

Razz suddenly felt the urge to sing. Why the hell... You know what, to hell with it. He can have some moments of happiness, can't he? Smiling to himself, he opened his mouth and began to sing whatever came to mind. (there's a clicking sound, but he disregards it.)

 

 _"Nobody likes me_  
_No one likes me_  
_But I don't like them_  
_Uh huh, I don't, nu uh~"_

His voice was obviously tenor, but it had a raspy and dark quality.

 _"Nobody likes me_  
_No one likes me_  
_Why? 'Cause I don't like them_  
_Uh huh, I don't, nu uh~"_

Maybe he's getting a bit too into this.

 _"All this hate you gave me that turned me deranged_  
Now I'm burning in the flames  
All the things you said, they've been stuck in my head  
And now I'm at it again, an addict  
Welcome to hell bitch  
You can't do nothing about it~"

But you know what?

 _"Out of my way faggot, you heard what I said, dammit_  
_I am an automatic ready to fire back at_  
_All the fuckers laughing_  
_Not gonna lie about it, I'm gonna wreck havoc_  
_Everyone's dying_  
_Don't matter_

 _This is my chance_  
_Maybe my last_  
_And if I leave_  
_There's no way back~"_

He doesn't care anymore.

 _"This is your fate_  
_When worlds collapse_  
_I took my pain_  
_Now give it back_

 _I give it back, give it back_  
_Only one of us will laugh last_  
_Now give it back..._  
_I give it back, give it back_  
_Break this whole fucking world in half~"_

Heh... The last one to laugh will definitely be his brother laughing at his dust.

 _"Nobody likes me_  
_No one likes me_  
_But I don't like them_  
_Uh huh, I don't, nu uh~"_

But it's true, isn't it? Nobody likes him.

 _"Nobody likes me_  
_No one likes me_  
_Why? 'Cause I don't like them_  
_Uh huh, I don't, nu uh~"_

Heh heh... Does he even like them?

 _"I used to have so many friends_  
_I thought I could trust_  
_But when it came to saving me_  
_You let me self-destruct~"_

What was having friendship like, again? He's forgotten.

 _"Well I'm back now, I'm seeking out this vengeance_  
_Not to mention that this black cloud, it sticks around_  
_And visits my intuition, won't let me back down_  
_And I swear to God, my heart is like a piston_  
_Pumping rage into this engine, turn the keys to my ignition_

 _Listen nobody likes me_  
_Enlightening, it excites me_  
_And I talk this shit with the lyrics I spit_  
_And still nobody will fight me_

 _Try walking a mile in my shoes_  
_And get beat with your own Nikes_  
_I'm a grimey motherfucker_  
_With a mic' so call me Mickey_

 _I got no patience lately_  
_For these fucking faggots_  
_Fecking making lies up_  
_Wise up~"_

They don't understand, do they? 

 _"_ _And if you really think you can take me_  
_Wake me up from this lazy battle_  
_Rattle you with my crazy battle_  
_Pay my dues back on the saddle_  
_The lonely road that I slowly travel_

 _This is my chance_  
_Maybe my last_  
_And if I leave_  
_There's no way back_

 _This is your fate_  
_When worlds collapse_  
_I took my pain_  
_Now give it back_

 _I give it back, give it back_  
_Only one of us will laugh last_  
_Now give it back..._  
_I give it back, give it back_  
_Break this whole fucking world in half_  
_Break this world in half~"_

No, they probably don't. They don't know anything.

_"Nobody likes me_  
_No one likes me_  
_But I don't like them_  
_Uh huh, I don't, nu uh_

_Nobody likes me_  
_No one likes me_  
_Why? 'Cause I don't like them_  
_Uh huh, I don't, nu uh_

_You thought you figured it out_  
_You thought you figured it out_  
_Uh huh, you thought you figured it out_  
_You thought you... figured me out!_

_You'll never figure me out!_  
_You can't figure me out!_  
_Shut the fuck up!_  
_I'll burn you fuckers down~"_

They probably thought he was abusing his lord. How absurd!

_"I know you're proud_  
_I held my ground_  
_Time's running out_

  _You hear the crowd_  
_They know you're down_  
_Time's running out_

  _Nobody likes me_  
_No one likes me_  
_But I don't like them_  
_Uh huh, I don't, nu uh~"_

But they're right. He was a bad "brother", whether he hurt his lord or not.

_"Nobody likes me_  
_No one likes me_  
_Why? 'Cause I don't like them_  
_Uh huh, I don't, nu uh_

_Now it's much too late_   
_To say you're sorry_   
_Don't care what you think_   
_Uh huh, I don't, nu uh_   


_Now it's much too late_  
_To say you're sorry_  
_Don't care what you think_  
_Uh huh, I don't, nu uh~"_

 

Raspberry sighs after the last note trails out, leaning his forehead against the slick wall. It's stupid, but he somehow feels just a bit lighter after singing, despite his cat screeching voice ruining the song entirely. He mentally shrugs and turns off the water, carefully stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel off the rack. He makes sure to dry himself off completely. (yeah, he's not gonna let himself get even sicker, this sucks already.)

 

He reaches for the borrowed clothes, but pauses when he sees a new set in its place. Mentally shrugging again, he slipped into the new clothes, and he pouted at his reflection. Oh stars above, he hates his small stature! These were probably stretch's, because _fuck_ , there was at least a foot of extra sleeve, and the orange hoodie stretched a little below his tibia. What the hoodie didn't cover, the comfortable black and white basketball shorts did. At least it was comfortable...

 

He stepped out of the bathroom and looked up. 

 

Razz froze when he saw them both standing in front of him. Their faceplates adorned matching dazed grins, and their eyelights were focused solely on him. His face might resemble his bright double's namesake right now, he won't lie.

 

"Hon, yer voice is _amazing_..." Stretch breaths out, and at the same time, Blueberry blurts, "I think I have my new favorite sound!"

 

Nope, he lied; his face is differently burning hotter now. "No it's not! It's terrible!" he snarls at the 'Swap brothers through his embarrassment. He wasn't a good singer, he wasn't! His voice sounded like nails on a fucking chalkboard!

 

Blueberry's eye sockets widened at the dismissal comment. "Razz, stop lying to yourself! Your voice is so—"

 

The smaller then flips the hood over his burning skull and pushed past the two bedazzled skeletons. "I'm not lying to anyone! Stop it!"

 

They begin to protest otherwise, but his flustered shriek easily overpowers their voices.

 

"SH- SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Nobody Likes Me" by Deuce.


	16. Big or small...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =)

Stretch was sitting on the edge of the bed as he gently pet Razz's feverish skull gently, a concerned frown overpowering his normal lazy grin. It's been a while and the kid has yet to wake up, it's kind of worrying him at this point. Usually the alternates most like 'Tale Papyrus didn't need much sleep. Maybe Razz's just different...? Stars, he hopes that's the case.

 

His brother's small counterpart was very still. Worryingly still. Was he even breathing? Skeletons might not need air the way most monsters or humans do, but breathing was something that they've grown used to. It's not very easy to just... stop breathing after they grew accustomed to it. 

 

"Hey bro?" Stretch calls his brother's attention, finally tearing his eyelights away from the slumbering monster and onto his anxious sibling. Said-skeleton glanced at him curiously. "Did'ya ever check Razz's stats before?" he asks.

 

Blueberry frowns and looks back down at his dark double, reaching forward to brush his phalanges over Razz's scarred faceplate. "No... I- I haven't. I didn't want to without his consent. Sh- should we, though? I mean, he's been sleeping for a long time..." he sighs and withdraws, fiddling with the blue bandanna around his vertebrae. "Even 'Tale Sans is awake at this point.  It's starting to get worrying."

 

He nods in agreement. "We probably should, just to be sure he's actually okay." Stretch says as his eye socket lit up with an orange-red glow. "I'll just use enough magic to perform a stat check." he informs.

 

 _ **Swapfell Sans** _  
_**LV 3** _  
_**HP: 0.01/0.1** _  
_**DF: 5 (10)   GOLD: 0** _  
_**AT: 7 (14)** **EXP: 30** _  
_***he's sick and tired in both ways.** _

 

 

His eyelights shrunk in horror at the decimals, and he swore his soul stopped pulsing. This was bad. This was really, really bad. And that flavor text really didn't make matters any better. "Fuck! Blue, ya can teleport to GP's, right?" he would have to come back and get his bro if he couldn't.

 

Blueberry nodded, already in the process of opening up a shortcut.  Stretch mutters a small "okay" and scoops up the small skeleton. He'd been thinking this every time he picked him up, but it was really worrying how light Raspberry was. He shouldn't be this light, even with his size, even if he has nothing but bones and magic weighing him down.

 

Hopefully GP wouldn't mind some visitors.

 

~~In void.~~

~~Static. Dark. Friendly?~~

~~Out void.~~

 

**~~~**

 

 Syrup checked his messages when he hears it chime, and he notices he got a new message from his cheerful double, 'Tale Papyrus. It was all too easy to get that stupid numb **skull** on his side. Though 'Tale Sans seemed wary of him... Ah well, nothing he can't fix later on.

 

PaPIErus:  _Meet Us At Swapby's As Soon As Possible_.

 

He raises a brow at the cryptic setup of the words. How peculiar... Papyrus was usually very blunt about most things, so something serious must have happened. Maybe he found out some useful information about his missing pet. He hoped so, he almost missed his little mutt. Syrup texts back a response.

 

Syrup: _i'll be there in a couple of hours. need to finish something._

PaPIErus: _Alright._

 

**~~~**

 

GP, otherwise known as Genocide Papyrus or Cide, was working on his newest post for his blog and enjoying some of his MTT brand coffee. He rarely went outside anymore, much less to visit any of his alternates. The only times he ever left his cozy little home was to shop for food, new clothes, and some everyday items. Call him a recluse all you want, he could care less. He would rather limit his interactions with anyone and everyone, especially the ambassador.

 

He wearily sighs as he clicks "post" at the bottom of the page after he rereads his work. Good enough. Hopefully his boss won't mind it's shortness today. He actually needs to get go to a drug store to get some sleeping pills today, so he's not feeling too excited about that.

 

The skeleton smiled bitterly as he stretched his bony limbs far above his skull, grimacing when they popped. Oh for star's sake, he hates that disgusting sound. Maybe this is proof that he needs to get out more.

 

_**POP!** _

 

 What... what the fuck was that?!

 

GP quickly hopped off his bed and stalked toward his bedroom door like a predator, his magic already forming his gaster blasters while he waited for another noise to confirm it was an intruder. The noise sounded very familiar though, so he was hesitant to immediately use violence. But when has mercy ever helped him before?

 

"Cide? Are ya still here?" 

 

His magic dissipated, and GP's eye socket twitched in annoyance. It was just his lazy alternate. Of course it was him... Why wouldn't Stretch just stop bugging him already? Hasn't he told that lazy jerk that he'd rather not socialize with anyone? That he'd rather be left alone? Apparently that matters not to him.

 

The recluse heaved another sigh as he left his room, leaning over his staircase to glare down at his visitor- oh. His eyelights blipped out at the sight that met him. "What." he deadpanned once he gained his composure. "Why The Hell Are You Bringing More People To My House?" 

 

"Nice to see ya too, pal." Stretch replied briskly, and he watched in disbelief as his lazy counterpart set an unconscious skeleton on his couch. "L'right, aren't cha good at healin', Cide?" 

 

This was the most worried he had ever seen Stretch, so he bobbed his skull up and down. He couldn't quite see the skeleton deposited on his couch, but he could safely assume it was a Sans alternate, given the small stature.

 

His swapped alternate spoke up again, his voice even quieter. "I know yer not that fond of being 'round anyone, but the kid's not wakin' up, and I'm- I'm not sure if it's because he's sick or because of the crack or- or... Well, yer the only one..." _the only one we can trust,_ his alternate's face seemed to scream.

 

"I Get It." GP mutters, and scales down the stairs two at a time. He honestly doesn't get why they couldn't trust anyone else with a small healing problem. It seems that there's something deeper going on, though, and it's making him feel very anxious.

 

He checks the small skeleton's stats, and his eyelights blink out in his shock.

 

 _ **Swapfell Sans**_    
_**LV 3** _  
_**HP: 0.01/0.1** _  
_**DF: 5 (10)   GOLD: 0** _  
_**AT: 7 (14)** **EXP: 30** _  
_***he's sick and tired in both ways.**_

 

"Where's The Wound?" he demands as he crouched down beside who he now recognized as Raspberry. He had always been a bit suspicious of him, but that would not stop him from healing him. This Sans in particular was always hanging around Muffet's cafe, which was pretty close to his house. Raspberry was pretty quiet and reserved when he saw him, but that could just be he doesn't hang around his alternates much.

 

Or, uh, anyone, for that matter.

 

Stretch answers him. "It's on his vertebrae."

 

GP nods and pulls down the neck of the hoodie a bit to assess the damage. He grimaced when he was greeted with a spiderweb of wide cracks and sticky marrow dried to the otherwise white bone, and he swore he heard two gags from behind him. He couldn't blame them, honestly. (whoever that second person was) Stars above, it wasn't just a regular old wound, someone had purposely inflicted his damage on him! And a very bad wound, at that. A skeleton's vertebrae very important, as had a lot of magic flowing through it. How else would they speak? Eat? Move their head? Without their vertebrae, their magic was just cut off from getting to the skull, which was just as important as keeping the vertebrae intact.

 

Pushing away his concern for the injured alternate, he took off his gloves and set to work on healing the nasty wound, mentally cursing out whoever hurt Raspberry. Who would hurt someone so low on HoPe? That would be just like kicking an disabled person or animal. Merciless, unjust, cruel.

 

He notices how low Raspberry's magic reserves have gotten, and he curses quietly, forcing more magic forth. He needed to have a serious talk with Stretch, he needed to figure out what happened and who did this and where he could find the attacker.

 

Cide listened in as the two monsters behind him spoke, and he realized that the one that had suddenly shown up was Blueberry. 

 

"Is he okay?"

"..."

"Brother?"

"..."

"Brother!"

"Oh, hey bro. Just got lost in thought."

"You need to stop that, you might get hurt!"

"Sorry bro."

"Is Razz okay?"

 

He decides to butt into their conversation as he seals up the last of the cracks. "Yes, He'll Be Fine." GP sighed and stood upright again, letting his eyelights linger on Raspberry for a moment longer before he turned around to stare at the two swap brothers. "Explain, Now."

 

Blueberry rubbed at the scorch marks under his eye sockets. "It's... a bit of a long story." he says softly, less lively than GP's used to. 

 

"I've Got Plenty Of Time. Sit And Explain Everything." 

 

They all took a seat on the couch, GP on the far end with Blueberry and Stretch taking up the other side, having lifted Raspberry into their laps. He had to admit, even during such a situation, the three were pretty cute all cuddled up like that. It made him wonder what the smallest Sans was like. 

 

As soon as they were all comfortable, Blueberry started at the beginning of this whole mess. He was appalled when he learned of the false accusations, and disappointed in the blue-clad skeleton when he was told of the dare and the fake dates. GP listened with building sympathy and anger as Blue carefully explained Raspberry's shyness and his dislike of being the center of attention, and then he went into detail about the cracks that used to be on his cheek, and the self-depreciating behavior, and how Raspberry flinched whenever someone touched him.

 

Then Stretch picked up where his brother left off, explaining how he had found the tiny Sans while he was going out shopping. His lazy alternate mentioned that Raspberry had looked terrified of him, as if he had done something wrong and was about to be punished. GP's worry grew when Stretch, a pained look on his face, told him about Raspberry sitting on the ground like an animal. 

 

Blueberry began speaking again when Stretch couldn't go on. He told Cide about how he had met up with his close friend, Geno, and they both asked Muffet about Raspberry. He was horrified when Blue recited Muffet's words to him. Blueberry finally began drawing his explanation to a close by summing up what had happened just this week. Cherry finding Raspberry, them hiding him from Syrup, Stretch finding a collar on Raspberry-- Cide nearly lost his temper at that point--the cracks being found out and sloppily healed (he would definitely scold Stretch later,) and then Raspberry getting sick.

 

Cide stared at his gloved hands as he run the new information over in his mind. He had thought that no Papyrus would ever harm their brother, but it appears he was very, very wrong. He was livid at Syrup. So very, very livid.  What kind of monst-- no, that's an insult to all of monsterkind. What kind of _creature_ would ever harm their own kin?

 

"Has he--" GP cut himself off when he heard a small groan. He turned his eyelights toward the other three, and he was surprised when he saw Blueberry smothering the skeleton on his lap with an awkward-looking hug and a flurry of way-to-fast-to-actually-keep-up-with words. 

 

Stretch's scrunched up expression had relaxed immensely, and he was softly smiling down at the startled Raspberry, who was trying to understand his brighter counterpart and push him away at the same time. GP saw the way Raspberry's narrowed eyelights darted around anxiously. He could understand the smaller's alarm and confusion, and he was happy that the swap brothers were (likely unknowingly) calming him down. 

 

"Ya l'right, hon?" hon? 

"Absolutely great, just a hundred percent." that sarcasm is beautiful.

"Snarky, aren't we?"

"Shut the fuck up." language! "W- where...?"

"Ya weren't wakin' up, so we brought ya here."

 

GP offered an awkward smile to the skeleton when the darting eyelights fell on him. "Er... Hello. I Am GP, Or, Uh, Cide Whatever You Prefer To Call Me." he winces at his bad socializing skills. Maybe Stretch is right; he really needs to stop being such a recluse. He used to be so much better at talking to people than this.

 

Despite the pathetic attempt, Raspberry returned his smile hesitantly. He swore he saw Stretch and Blueberry blushing out of the corner of his eye socket. "How Does Your Vertebrae Feel?" he asks, eager to change the subject. 

 

The smallest of the four blinked at him owlishly, and lifted his clawed phalanges to feel at the mentioned bone. "Um... It's okay. Did you...?" GP nodded. "T- thank you, then."

 

He just nodded again in response. After the tense silence got a little too thick for his liking, he spoke up, "How About You Three Stay Over For Lunch?"

 

**[later]**

 

After they had agreed on lunch (much to Raspberry's clear discomfort, though he said nothing. GP felt horrible for unintentionally making him stay,) GP had cooked up some ravioli. He was concerned when Raspberry pulled the bowl close and began wolfing it down, but he wasn't surprised. His magic supply was very low, after all. 

 

Then when they finished the food--in which Blueberry claimed was magnificent--the three had gone with some left-overs.

 

GP sucked in an unnecessary breath, running up the stairs and into his room, slamming and locking the door shut behind himself.

 

He really needed a nap right now. Screw thinking, it's overrated anyway.

 

**~~~**

 

Syrup strolled in the bar and sat down by the few people on his side. There was Yandere Papyrus (or Yanpap), 'Tale Sans and Papyrus, and Echotale Papyrus (or just Echo). Echo was the hardest to ring in, as he seemed fairly uncaring of anyone else's problems. Yanpap... well, Yanpap knew more than the others. He knew everything. Papyrus was perhaps the easiest, and Sans was a work in process. 

 

"So did'ya find out anythin' 'bout my bro? Is he okay? Did'ya find him?" Syrup questions, half-genuine concern lacing his voice. He wanted his pet back. He needed his pet back.

 

Papyrus eyelights narrowed, and he smiles just slightly.

 

"Yes. We Have, In Fact, Located Your Brother."


	17. ...lies are lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, who knew the little blue marshmellow had such a vocabulary!" Yanpaps commented with a snide grin directed at the infuriated skeleton, and he locked eyelights with Blueberry knowing full well what was really happening here.

Raspberry woke up to the birds chirping outside and the sun shining through the curtains brightly. It appeared like it was going to be a really pretty day today, and he couldn't remember the last time it hasn't been storming or snowing or sleeting or raining or something along those lines. Hell, even on the good days it had been very cold outside. 

 

It was almost surreal to wake up surrounded by such warmth, so he took a while to just soak it all in, unwilling for this peace to end any time soon. He knew it had to, though. They needed breakfast, or whatever term was appropriate for the time. Razz felt a set of equally-as-bony arms wrapped loosely around his waist, and a gentle weight resting atop his skull. Another weight, only somewhat heavy, was resting on his lap. His phalanges were also intertwined with someone else's, too.

 

When he opened his eye sockets, he wasn't very surprised upon realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch with the swap brothers. What he was really surprised about, however, was that they were... cuddling. 

 

Oh jeez, is it warm in here all of a sudden or is it just him? 

 

He still want's to make breakfast, though, so he had to get out of this, uh, situation (read: cuddle session) without waking them up. Ya'know what? He's determined! He's the MALEFICENT Raspberry, he will succeed in this task with no trouble at all! It'll be quick and easy!

 

...Okay, he lied. It's going to be slow and hard. (and that sounds weird, even in his head... ahaha...)

 

Drawing in a breath and releasing it quietly, Raspberry gently unclasped his metacarpal from his bright counterpart and pushed Blue's head off lap gently, wincing when his actions were met with a displeased whine. To his relief, Blue just rolled away and curled up in a ball. As non-cute as that was, (why you always lying?) he still needed to free himself. He began to squirm around in Stretch's lap a little, his faceplate hot as he tried to worm his way out of his bony arms. It wasn't an easy feat to get away from Stretch, but he somehow managed.

 

Raspberry jumps up as soon as he gets out from the lazy skeleton's hold, smirking gleefully at his accomplishment. Now to cook up some breakfast! Still smirking, the small edgelord sauntered into the kitchen. He was completely unaware of the eyelights, barely visible in the half-lidded eye sockets, that followed him for a moment, before those eye sockets close again, a smile crossing the amused monster's faceplate.

 

**~~~**

  
_"Dilory was a witch, yeah a sneaky little bitch,_  
_So fuck that 'lil mouse 'cause I'm an albatraoz~"_

 

Stretch stopped beside his brother at the kitchen entrance, and both of them watched in silence as the scarred skeleton glides across the floor gracefully while he cooks and sings. 

 

It was like Razz was in his own little world right now.

 

The honey-craving brother smiled and stuffed his metacarpals into his pockets, perfectly content to just watch Raspberry for as long as he could. He would never get tired of hearing that enchanting voice sing, even if the song being sung was just a tad aggressive. He's used to the aggressiveness being that he hangs around Cherry quite a bit, so he's more amused by 'Fell universes tough-on-the-outside-and-squishy-on-the-inside behaviors. 

 

 _"Ooh, I say yeah,_  
_Ooh, I say yeah,_  
_Ooh, I say_ \--"

 

Raspberry spun around on his bony heels mid-lyrics, and he seemed to freeze when he spotted the swap brothers watching him. He was shocked when Razz quickly ducked his head and turned around like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Or more accurately and disturbingly, like a thoroughly cowed puppy. 

 

Fury boiled in his marrow, and he tried not to think about what else the poor kid suffered through. Stretch plopped himself down in a chair before he lost his temper, and opted to watch Razz cook. Focus on something other than his squirming anger. "Ya didn't hafta do this, ya know."

 

It was sweet of the kid to go ahead and cook for them when they hadn't even asked. Did that mean he trusted them a little more? Stars on fire, he really hoped that was the case.

 

"...Just consider it repayment for what you've done for me." Raspberry murmured as he finished the last of his masterpieces.

 

"You don't have to repay us, though. Everyone deserves to feel loved!" Blueberry insisted as he sat down, curiously eyeing the food that his alternate was currently stacking on a couple of plates. This was when Stretch spoke up, concerned about the lack of a third plate, "Hon, I really hope ya were plannin' on gettin' some fer yerself."

 

The way the smaller froze when he very obviously read in-between the lines confirmed his suspicions. He and Blueberry swapped determined looks, a mute agreement sparking between the brothers. They watched their guest unfreeze and start looking for a third plate. "Stubborn bitches." Razz grumbled, and his words almost had a fond touch to them. 

 

Stretch chuckled at the halfhearted insult while his little brother pouted over the foul language, muttering something about a swear jar. If Razz heard his brighter double, he didn't show it. 

 

Instead, Raspberry was on the tips of his toe bones, his nasal cavity scrunched up in agitation as he fruitlessly reached for the cabinet that was about a foot out of his reach. The lankier of the trio grins and uses his telekinesis to take a plate from said-cabinet and carefully place it into Razz's outstretched metacarpals.

 

A moment of silence passed as Razz prepared the third plate, and it was only when he set a plate in front of Stretch when he mumbled a word of gratitude, the small edgelord's face dusted a powdery blue as he did so. He only got a wink in response, and that only helped in making Razz flush an even darker blue and quickly hand Blueberry a plate before he went to settle on the floor. 

 

"Nuh-uh, hon." Stretch catches the smallest around the ribs (gently, mind you) and hefted him into his lap, smirking when Razz squeaks indignantly. He took the plate from the scarred phalanges and set it on the table beside his own plate. "Ya ain't eatin' on the floor, hon. We don't have another chair, but this'll do fer now." he says, nuzzling the glowing skull with no small amount of affection. Maybe he was being a bit bold, but he couldn't care less if Razz was okay with it.

 

He didn't get a response other than a few embarrassed grumbles as the dark Sans reluctantly relaxed and leaned into the hoodie-wearing skeleton. Stretch looked down at the odd burrito-looking thing on his plate and picked it up awkwardly, unsure how to hold it correctly.

 

"What is this, Razz?" Blueberry asks with dilated, curious eyelights, unknowingly voicing his big brother's exact thoughts. "It looks like a burrito, but I thought burritos weren't morning foods?"

 

Raspberry leaned forward and picked up the burrito in his clawed phalanges as he explains, "It's called a breakfast burrito. It's basically just a bunch of eggs and bacon wrapped in a tortilla. Cooked, of course." and he finished his explanation by ripping a huge chunk of his breakfast burrito off with his sharp canines.

 

The lanky skeleton chuckles when he notices his brother's averted eyelights and tight grin. It wouldn't hurt to tease his bro just a bit, right? "Well, **fangs** for cooking these masterpieces fer us, hon." 

 

To his amusement, Blueberry gave him a dirty glare while his dark double was distracted with eating, (completely oblivious to the pun) and mouthed a stern 'no'. He, in turn, just shrugs and takes a bite of his own breakfast burrito.

 

He would let it go. 

 

For now.

 

**~~~**

 

A few hours and a boring documentary later found Blueberry sitting on the couch beside a zonked out Stretch and Raspberry. The smallest was, much to his delight, laying on top of Stretch, and his brother's long arms were holding Razz close to his sternum in a very protective gesture. It was adorable, and he would never delete the pictures he took from his phone.

 

**_~I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums--_ **

 

He startles and pulls out his phone, fumbling for a moment before he was able to answer the sudden call. "Hiya Geno!"

 

 _"thank the stars yer l'right!"_ Geno's relieved voice blasted through his phone, and he forced himself not to cringe away. _"ya didn't answer any of my other calls or texts after you sent me a text saying something was wrong with razz! do ya know how worried i've been?!"_

 

Blueberry slaps a metacarpal over his teeth as he remembers that he had forgotten to call Geno and explain what happened when they got back home. "Oh jeez! I'm so sorry, Geno! We were exhausted from staying up all night to watch him and we fell asleep as soon as we got back from GP's! I'm so so sorry!" he says after he stood up and headed into a different room to talk so he didn't wake the other two up. 

 

_"stars, blue. it's okay, jus'... please don't do that again."_

"I'll try not to, but you know how I am sometimes!"

_"yep. that's one bad thing 'bout bein' brings wit' cha."_

"Hey!"

_'''m kiddin', 'm kiddin'."_

 

He hears some shuffling in the background, a thump, and a loud curse from his friend. 

 

_"reaper, what the hell?! get off'a me!"_

_"no~! who are you talking to~?"_

_"that's none of yer concern!"_

_"i think it is~ you are my roomie, after all~!"_

_"arrggh! it's just blue, ya arsehole!"_

_"ooh~? lemme talk to him, then~!"_

_"no way in hell! keep yer filthy phalanges to yerself!"_

_"but that's not possible, geno baby~! you're irresistable~!"_

_"oh my stars, reaper! stoooop!"_

 

Blue giggles quietly as he listens to the two bicker back and forth. "Um, guys?"

 

 _"ah, hello, blue~!"_ Reaper purrs, apparently having succeeded in prying the phone away from Geno. _"so what's this about raspberry~? is he hurt~?"_

He frowns a little when he thought about yesterday's events. "He was hurt, his HP was very low." Blue informs the god, who he knew would relay this to Geno as soon as the call ended. "But GP healed him, so he's okay for now."

 

 _"what happened to cause it~?"_ was that just him, or was that actual concern in the reaper's voice? 

 

"You'll have to ask Geno for the details--" the optimist froze up when he heard some loud knocking and two close-together thuds that sounding suspiciously like something or someone falling. "Oh no, I have to go! Bye!"

 

He quickly ended the call and stashed away his phone, rushing back into the living room to see what the big deal was. Unsurprisingly, Raspberry and Stretch were sprawled on the floor, one much more frantic and dazed than the other. The thunderous knocks pounded on his door, causing the wood to creak and wobble a bit. 

 

And Blueberry froze, uncertainty making him stumble on his way to the door. Last time they answered the door, his big brother got his soul near crushed by who he thought were friends. Of course, it _had_ mostly been 'Tale Papyrus and 'Tale sans talking. Error and Ink, according to Stretch, had shortcutted away, presumably to talk about the information. They have yet to come back, so he assumed they were still undecided on believing their words or not.

 

"It's okay, bro." Stretch assures him, his attention divided between soothing his brother and stroking Razz's spine to help calm him down. "I've got Razz, ya can get the door."

 

With a hesitant nod, he continued on his path and unlocked the door, his bones tensing anxiously as he swung open the door with his usual bright grin, though it fell flat at the group that greeted him. The group wasn't all that big, only including Yanpaps, Papyrus, 'Fell Undyne or Brute, Swapfell Alphys or Feral, and....

 

His off-white bones went slightly grayish.

 

Syrup!

 

This would not go well at all.

 

That fact was proven when he felt his soul being captured by sickly green magic, and suddenly Feral was standing right in front of Blue. All he could do is stare into her blood red eyes and try not to freak out. "N- now please, th- there is no reason for this violence--"

 

Feral interrupted him with a booming snarl. "Shut your trap, wretch! I don't know why the fuck you and your squishy brother would do something like this, but these idiots keep insisting that you have Sans- _Raspberry_." the pupils in those red, red eyes narrowed into angry slits. "YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE MY BESTIE IS RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" the past royal guardsmonster roared, spittle flicking on the startled skeleton's face.

 

"I--" 

 

Suddenly Syrup gasped and ducked around Feral and into the swap brother's house, and he was followed by everyone else. He began to struggle in the sickly green magic, eye sockets wide as he tried to look at the scene behind him. He somewhat managed to do this.

 

Stretch spewed a few colorful words when he was slammed face-first into the ground by a scowling Papyrus, and Brute joined in shortly after with her own disgusted scowl. Blueberry recognized this tactic, as Edge and Cherry had told him it was used to control the criminals and weaken their defenses by doubling the amount of magic forcing them down. It would have been impressive if it wasn't for the fact that _it was being used on his big brother!_

 

His magic spiked up dangerously when he saw Syrup run over to Raspberry and pull the stiff skeleton into his arms, and that _abuser_ had the audacity to look worried. 

 

"Bro! Thank the stars yer l'right! Did they do anything to you? Are you hurt in any way?!" Syrup questions frantically while he searches his younger brother for any "damage". 

 

His pretty blue eyelights long gone at this point, Razz tried to choke out an answer, but nothing but garbled noises came out, and the fear-stricken noises and the implication of the situation made Blueberry's marrow boil with an emotion he hardly ever felt; pure, unbridled _fury_.

 

Was this _bastard_ trying to pin this on them?! Unacceptable! Disgusting! _THaT dIrTy AbUSeR dOesN't DeSeRVe RaSPbeRrY!_

 

"Let him GO!" Blueberry shrieks at Syrup, shocking the lot of them with his sudden outburst. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! LET HIM GO, LET HIM GO!" 

 

"Wow, who knew the little blue marshmellow had such a vocabulary!" Yanpaps commented with a snide grin directed at the infuriated skeleton, and he locked eyelights with Blueberry knowing full well what was really happening here.

 

Those sick fuckers!

 

He knew his brother was giving him a warning look, but he couldn't care less about being careful right now. They were going to put Raspberry under Syrup's abusive care again! _ThEY wErE AbOuT tO suBjEct RasPBerRy To EvEN mOrE sUFFerInG!_

 

"Whoa! Fucking stars! Calm the FUCK down, wretch!" 

 

"Calm down"... Feral wanted him to "calm down"? 

 

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Blueberry's high-pitched shriek pierces the air again, drawing a wince from everyone. "You think you're all-knowing, but you're just going off what that BASTARD told you!" 

 

Feral seemed to remember something, because she released her painful grip on Blueberry and just glared at him, though her blood red gaze seemed unsure now. 

 

Syrup interrupted whatever questions Swapfell Alphys may have had. "Bro! How the hell did yer HP get so low?! Please don't lie to us-- what did these two DO to ya?!"

 

And with those words, both swap brothers fell unresponsive, the gravity of their dilemma finally dawning on them. No. Syrup wasn't just pinning this most recent thing on them, but he was pinning every single abusive action on them. Every hit, every break, every split, every crack, every cruel word, every manipulative word, every lie, fucking  _everything_.

 

"N- n- no!" Razz chokes out, and Blue's fury relights itself at the terror in his double's voice. "T- they've nev- never hurt me! I- I--"

 

"But bro," Syrup sadly looks his "brother" in the eye sockets, cupping the smallest Sans's cheekbones with a gentleness that seemed more threatening than reassuring, at least in Blueberry's eyelights. "If they didn't, then... Then who did?"

 

Raspberry clicked his teeth shut and slumps down in the taller skeleton's arms like a limp puppet being cut from its strings, looking downright lifeless as Syrup cradles him close to his sternum.

 

Oh HELL no...

 

He barely noticed Feral's uncertain frown as she dragged him out of his own house, carefully snapping a magic-repressing collar on his vertebrae before shoving him into the back seat of a police car. She read him his rights, but he ignored every word she tried to say to him. He only cared about one person. Only one. Raspberry. He refused to let that poor soul suffer any more. He swore he would reverse all of this.

 

Blueberry wouldn't let Raspberry rot in the abuse any longer, not while he had a promise to keep. 

 

Not while he's _aLiVe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof, okay, this took a lot of thinking and anger to write. Jeez. I hope you guys are happy with this shitty chapter, ahaha... Also, MIND THE TAGS! If you are easily squeamish, then I suggest you treat carefully. 
> 
> Also, if you have any fanart (which I highly doubt, since Okamii's work is the original and so much better than this piece of shit) please give me a link or something, because I would love to look at it and show anyone else! I spent a lot of my time just looking at Undertale fanart when I'm not writing. (and somehow I run into sin fanart when I look up cute. *shudders*)


	18. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we believe you." Sans says, though it looks like he's having a hard time believing the answer to his last question.

The first place they visited was the police station so Brute could question Raspberry while Feral took care of the swap brothers and put them in a temporary cell. They couldn't do all that much if he didn't fess up. The following hours were... painfully long as they waited for the questioning to be finished up, and finally Brute lead the dark Sans back to the group. If her both frustrated and dubious expression showed enough, it was that Raspberry didn't cooperate much or at all.

 

After they had gotten Raspberry back into the car with some ushering, Papyrus noticed that the smaller was in some sort of shut-down mode. He was starting into nothing with very, very faint eyelights and an eerily blank faceplate, like he was literally feeling nothing. Razz had the orange hoodie's hood flipped over his skull and he was sunken into the oversized clothing, hugging himself as if the hoodie was the only thing that would protect him.

 

Papyrus didn't know how to feel about that. He would have said it was just Stockholm Syndrome, bur Razz hasn't been with the swaps near long enough for a long process like that to occur. It was pretty obvious that Razz really cared about the swap brothers, though, yet he couldn't be too sure if they deserved it. 

 

He didn't know what had gone down between the three of them, none of them could be too sure. Not with how tight-lipped Raspberry was being. The lies Blueberry and Papyrus kept spouting were complete bullshit, pardon his language. Syrup would never hurt his own brother! He didn't want to believe they did something like this, but it made far more sense than blaming Syrup.

 

Well, whether or not they had hurt Raspberry, they had still kidnapped him and held him captive for nearly a week, so maybe they tricked Razz into caring for them; weaving and telling lies to Razz, treating him nicely, implanting ideals in his head. Hell, for all he knew, they could've made him their willing slave!

 

Upon thinking this, he winced in sympathy and lay a metacarpal on the small skeleton's clavicle, making those weak blue eyelights look up at him. 

 

"Raspberry, I Can Assure That You Will Never See Them Again, Do Not Worry." Papyrus says, his voice a hushed whisper as to avoid drawing the others attention. Not that that would be a problem, they were probably spacing out with their own troubled thoughts.

 

Raspberry just stared at him for a moment, and he found that he was slightly uncomfortable under the heavy stare. He swore he saw traces of hurt and anger, but what why would he feel like that? Maybe Razz really had developed Stockholm Syndrome, and in such a short time span, too...

 

Finally, the smaller gave him a smile was that so forced and brittle that Papyrus almost flinched away. It was all too familiar to his brother's own fake grins when he told Sans that things would get better. Did Raspberry not believe that he would be kept away from swap brothers, or was it something else?

 

He couldn't quite pin the meaning of that painfully fake smile, and it bothered him.

 

**~~~**

 

After they had finally arrived at the house that the swapfell brothers occupied, they all began to climb out of the car and navigate toward the house, eager to get out of the cold. Papyrus unbuckled and scooted toward his open door, sparing a worried glance at the disconsolate skeleton before he got out of the car as well. Unease struck him when he saw Razz flinch away from Syrup when the other had simply tried to help him.

 

That reaction was probably normal from a victim, so he shouldn't worry.

 

...Right?

 

That unease remained, even as they were ushered inside by Sans and Echo. (there was a worrying lack of Geno, Reaper, GP, and the 'Fell brothers.) 

 

Sans's smile tightened in concern when he locked eyelights with his smaller counterpart, and Papyrus frowned at the uncharacteristic tenseness his brother held. Sans was always relaxed even in the worst of situations, so what was so different this time? Whatever it was, it only made his uneasy feeling even worse.

 

"uh, we need ta check him, so if ya guys don't mind..." Sans briefly looks at the other alternates, flashing his brother a fake grin in the process. "could'ya wait outside?"

 

Usually Sans would try to joke around to make the situation feel a little lighter than it was, but that was not the case this time. He was serious, he was tense, he was hiding something. Syrup frowned unhappily at this news, but nodded anyway and went outside along with Yanpaps. Reluctantly, Papyrus followed his alternates.

 

As soon as the door shut behind the three Papyruses, Sans turned his attention back to his swapped dark double and lead him to the couch, but Razz seemed very hesitant to actually sit down. Echo sauntered over to the skeleton, who was a good three feet smaller than him. Most Papyrus's were about a foot or at least five inches shorter than him, and the Sanses were all tiny dwarfs, all of them only coming to his chest and stomach. Raspberry, however, just barely reached his hips in size. 

 

"It Is Quite Alright, Raspberry. You Do Not Have To Sit Down, But Would You Mind Answering Some Questions For Us?" Echo asks, crouching down so he didn't tower over the smaller quite so much. "OF Course, If You Don't Feel Like Answering, You Can Just Skip That Question If You Please."

 

Raspberry gazed at him, blue eyelights becoming just a little more visible as he slowly nodded. The scarred Papyrus smiled softly in response. They were having some progress. Maybe they could get some answers after all...

 

"Great." he shifts a bit his posture a bit to make himself a little more comfortable. "Now Raspberry, We Need You To Tell The Complete Truth. If You Don't, We Can't Help Anyone." he tells Razz seriously.

 

A brief look of hesitant passed Razz's face, but he nodded nonetheless. Echo noted this and mentally told himself to make sure this scarred skeleton knew he could skip questions if he wanted.

 

He nodded to Sans, giving him the okay to look at Raspberry's stats. When classic nodded back his understanding, Echo turned his eyelights back onto Raspberry. "Remember, You Can Skip If You Feel Uncomfortable." 

 

Another nod, and he trucked on with his first question. "Alright. Are You Injured?"

 

The dark Sans shook his head mutely and hugged himself even tighter. Echo's soul squeezed painfully at the action, recognizing that Razz was trying to prove it to him.

 

"Okay, That's Good." Echo says, then he rested his metacarpal on Razz's clavicle. "Now... Did Stretch And Blueberry Ever Harm You?"

 

Raspberry straightened his spine and looked Echo right in the eye sockets, a tentative hope flashing across the scarred faceplate. "No, they didn't." Raspberry says vehemently denied, pretty blue eyelights searching the Papyrus's face desperately, then he gazed at Sans with the same expression.

 

Echo relaxes under these confident words, his smile returning. Razz seemed close to shedding relieved tears when he saw that both skeletons believed him.

 

"i knew it. i fuckin' knew it." Sans suddenly mumbled, and then he gently grasped his dark double's shoulders, startling him. To his credit, the smallest didn't cringe away from Classic as was expected. "raspberry, did syrup hurt you?"

 

Echo was left with a feeling of dread when he saw the hope abruptly turn into muted fear, and he certainly caught the way Razz reached up to his vertebrae before seeming to think better of it and dropping his metacarpal. He definitely needed to have a talk with Sans and a few others later on. 

 

The smaller shook his head in response, clavicles hitching up a bit in a way Echo found familiar. Back in his own universe, that was the same small gesture his brother did when he lied. Well, that is, before he was killed in the genocide... He shoos away the thought before it festers. It's no good to think about that.

 

"we believe you." Sans says, though it looks like he's having a hard time believing the answer to his last question. 

 

The only Papyrus in the room offers a gentle smile. "We'll Do Everything In Our Power To Find Out Who Really Did This And Make Things Right." Echo assures despite this new dread forming a pit in his metaphorical stomach. Sans nodded in agreement and offered a weary smile as well.

 

They refused to let the smaller suffer in silence any longer. They had been wrong to misjudge Raspberry so strongly. Stretch and Blueberry had made the same mistake, but at least they had been trying to make up for it by doing their best to help this poor soul.

 

Raspberry, to their surprise, just gave them a hopeless, brittle, sad smile. "I don't doubt it, mister Echo."

 

"..."

 

They didn't know how to reply to that. How could they know? Did Raspberry even believe that they would help him? Echo wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Sans was about to say something at an attempt to further encourage his alternate, but the door swung open to reveal a very annoyed Yanpaps.

 

"Are You DONE yet?! It's Fucking Cold Out Here, You Know!" his eyelights fell on Raspberry, who had withdrawn at his loud appearance to hide behind Sans. "Oops, Didn't Meant To Scare You, Raspberry!"

 

They highly doubted that the apology was genuine, but Raspberry easily fell for it, giving the Papyrus with a questionable sanity a weak smile.

 

While Echo grimly wondered what other lies the smaller fell for, Sans spoke up with an easy smile to disguise his emotions like he was known to do. Everyone who knew Sans knew he had a perfect poker face. "everythin's cool in here, yanpaps. so cool that 'm chilled to **bone**."

 

"...Stars, That Was AWFUL!" Yanpaps commented sourly as the other two Papyruses came in after him.

 

"I Agree, Brother." 'Tale Papyrus grumbles, but unlike Yanpaps, he's actually smiling a little, though the smile is slightly more tense than usual.

 

Syrup ignored the pun all-together and just looked his brother up and down, frowning visibly for some odd reason. Though, Echo tried to reason with himself, Syrup could've just been worried.

 

But why did Raspberry look so scared earlier?

 

**~~~**

 

Yanpaps and Papyrus cooked up some spaghetti for everyone after they all decided to stay for a little longer, and the quiet spell that came as they ate dinner was tense and awkward. There had been quite a lot of questions and suchlike to address and answer and all'a that, but unfortunately, none of them could find a way to proper bring it up.

 

And after that uncomfortable dinner, it was about time for them to finally get going. Despite the events of today, most of them still had jobs to work the next day, and they couldn't afford to lose these jobs.So they all left, one by one. First Papyrus and Sans, then... Well, actually, they had no idea where Yanpaps went, but they assumed he left. 

 

Then there was only Echo left, looking back at the despondent skeleton sitting at the table one last time. He felt uneasy leaving Raspberry alone with his brother, but why was this? Syrup, although from a violent universe, always seemed to be such a good monster. He was kind, if not a bit calculating and secretive. 

 

He waves to the two brothers with a slightly forced smile, and then shut the door behind himself, nervously scratching at one of the deep cracks that run up and down over his eye sockets.

 

This left Raspberry all alone with Syrup... and someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I was a little rushed because I have to start working on my science fair project, which I completely forgot about until today. I have it all planned out, but I failed to actually start on it until now. Soo... Heh... Yeah, my next update MIGHT be late. It depends on how quickly I finish.


	19. This isn't your normal kind of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch didn't know what to do, he'd never felt so lost. Blueberry didn't know how to control himself, he'd never felt so angry. Raspberry didn't know if he could take much more, he'd never felt so scared.

Stretch did exactly what his namesake suggested and stretched his bony arms high above his head, wincing when his joints popped. It wasn't quite painful per se, but it was a noise that nearly all of the skeletons detested, depending on the universe they came from. He and his brother were two among many that found the noises a bit... disconcerting.

 

But he could justify himself, he's had a very long day. A day that still wasn't over yet, according to the clock ticking away on the wall. Not to mention the fact that his brother was disturbingly angry. Stretch knew that his brother had a temper, he knew that his brother wasn't an innocent little child like he used to treat him a while ago. No, Blueberry was very much an adult, and he had vehemently proved it to him. That had been the last time he'd seen his brother even close to this seething ball of singed nonexistent nerves and void-like eye sockets. 

 

 It was a huge feat that his brother hasn't already combusted yet.

 

Speaking of whom, where was his brother? The holding cell wasn't all that big, but it _did_ have a few good hiding spots, surprisingly enough. Frowning, Stretch began to search for his brother, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him that Blueberry probably hid for a reason. Alone time, maybe. 

 

Although if he really knew how his brother worked by now, he knew his brother was up to no good. And it appears he was right, he realizes when he finds Blueberry trying to break the magic-repressing collar.

 

"Bro!" Stretch hissed and gently grabbed Blue's wrists, and startled eyelights looked up at him. He lets go once he's sure his brother wasn't going to do anything else. "Ya can't do that, bro."

 

"Why not?!" Blue snarls back, his magic spiking a little before the collar forces it to melt away. " _Aaaaugh!_ Brother, we need to help Raspberry--"

 

"I know, bro," he leans back when those light-less eye sockets stare at him in silent outrage. "But ya know that tryin' to escape will only cause us more problems."

 

The younger skeleton frowns and nods after a moment, and draws in a long, shaky breath, then letting it out slowly. He watched his brother cradle his skull in his metacarpals, phalanges rubbing at his temple as if warding off a headache. "You're right, you're right." 

 

He sighs and scoots closer, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders comfortingly. "It's okay bro, I know what yer mindset was. It's easier to act angry sometimes, right?" he nods when his brother utters a quiet "yes" in return, because he understood the feeling all too well.

 

The resets in his world hadn't been very kind on anyone. He might have been the only one that truly remembered the resets, but everyone else had to live with the horrible deja-vu and the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Hell, some of them might have even started remembering by that point. Maybe, he couldn't be sure when the resets started bleeding together.

 

**[LATER]**

 

It was only several hours later that they got released from their holding cell after the police came up with nothing bad to pin on the swap brothers, and Feral lead them outside while she took off the collars. Blueberry notices that she seems very distant, perhaps lost in thought.

 

Shrugging it off, he began to open a shortcut to leave with his brother since Stretch's magic level was low. For good reason, too. He was overpowered by two forces of magic, so it was only natural for Stretch's magic to be weak after being suppressed for so long. He wondered if Raspberry's magic was repressed, too. (but then again, how could he have taken that shortcut during their second "date"?)

 

 ..Getting off track here.

 

Blueberry was just opening a shortcut when Feral suddenly grabbed his wrist, causing Blue to jerk back a little at the sudden hold. "WAIT!" he glances at her in irritation. Couldn't just let them GO already? They had to go home and start planning to get Raspberry back! 

 

Feral didn't quite let his wrist go yet, but she lightened her grip so he could get away if he really wanted to. "Listen," she implores, though her posture is stiff and awkward. Perhaps it was embarrassment, or perhaps it was just uncertainty. Whatever it was, it made her stumble over her words a bit. "I... er..."

 

After several moments of her blindly fumbling, the dark Alphys growls and releases Blue's wrist to throw her scaly hands up in the air to vent out her frustration. "FUCK THIS! Something big has obviously happened to Sa- er- Raspberry. I know you two are much too squishy and wimpy--" her accusation with met with insulted protests that she just tramped right over. "--so you were probably helping him instead of harming him... RIGHT?"

 

They both nod when she turned her blood red eyes on them, yet they aren't very intimidated by her glare. She bared her canines in what she might have thought looked like a friendly smile. "Good! Then we have no problems!" she says, but the relieved look falls flat with her next words. "Sans--" she winces. " _Raspberry_ is my _best friend_ , but I sure haven't been very good to him; what kind of friend does watch the other's back? What kind of friend doesn't protect the other? What kind of friend isn't there when the other needs to lean on them?" 

 

The youngest swap brother stared at Feral. Up until this point he had been struggling to rein in his emotions, but as soon as Feral turned to them with a genuinely regretful expression, that anger almost immediately sizzled out. This was an Alphys, and he had a weakness for versions of his best friend, even the nerdy-scientist ones like 'Tale and 'Fell Alphys. 

 

Knowing the unbreakable bond Raspberry and Feral might have, she's blaming herself for not looking out for him when she's probably been very busy. If it was anything like the friendship he has with his own Alphys--called Alpha now--then he knows that they will do anything for each other. He and Alpha made a promise to protect and help and care for one another, and he somehow knows their dark alternates did the same. 

 

She shouldn't blame herself for this mess. She wasn't a superhero, she couldn't be everywhere at once. Hell, the only reason Feral arrested them yesterday was probably because she was desperate to help her best friend- someone who she cared about far more than herself, someone who was like family to her.

 

Feral deserved to know everything.

 

"Stop that nonsense." Blueberry chastises, turning around and captured her scaly wrists before she could flinch away from him. He wouldn't let her flinch like Alpha always did when she showed this side of her. He let her wrists go and took his gloves off, his phalanges spelling out words- a sign language that only an Alphys would understand.

 

[You have not broken your promise.]

 

Feral just stared at him for a moment, before she allowed herself a small smile. "I'll come by tomorrow, and you punks better tell me EVERY FUCKING DETAIL so I can help out! YOU HEAR ME?!"

 

"YES M'AM!" Blueberry enthusiastically shouts back while pulling off a two-fingered salute. The two chuckled joyously for a moment after that, before offering toothy grins to one another, one smile sharper than the other. 

 

"Fahaha! You aren't so bad for coming from such a squishy universe!" Feral says, holding her hand out for a handshake. "Maybe I can convince you and Raspberry to spar with me sometime!" it was phrased as a statement, but it had a question hidden in its undertones.

 

Blueberry caught this easily and gripped her scaly hand firmly. "Maybe." he returns, a promise hidden in the two syllables. 

 

The dark Alphys bared her teeth in a grin again and slapped his back none to gently before she began to walk away. "I'll hold you to that, squish!"

 

"I'm NOT squishy!" Blueberry yells after her, but it appears she wasn't listening.

 

The skeleton lets out a breathy laugh as he replaces his gloves on his chipped metacarpals, shaking his head fondly as he watched her depart. 

 

Stretch, who'd been silent during this exchange, finally spoke up with an amused lilt to his voice. "Ya know, bro, I never quite understood yer relationship with Alphys. With any of them, actually."

 

Blueberry just smiles faintly as he finally opens a shortcut and drags his brother through.  _Some things are better left unsaid, brother._

 

 

**~~~**

 

Thankfully, his lord hadn't been all that angry with him. Really, all he did was lightly scold him for wandering off and then give him a new collar since his old one was taken away. He didn't really like wearing the collar, as it was uncomfortably small and sharp-edged, but his lord was happy, so he was happy.

 

Raspberry smiled to himself as he absentmindedly scratched at some old chips on his bare arms- the ones that he had made by his own hand. His lord had been awfully kind to him, even if all Razz was sob out apologies and cling to him like a miserable child for a few hours after the alternates left. He had even healed him and fed him after Razz was done crying! Not all owners do that for their pets.

 

So he was pretty contented to just laze around the house while his lord was out and about. Despite how he looked down at it years ago, laying around and doing nothing wasn't as boring as he had thought. While it did, unfortunately, leave room for the bad thoughts to butt in--

 

~~_It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Please stop! Mercy! Mercy! Mercy, please! BROTHER! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!_ ~~

 

But as long as he ignored these horrible thoughts, they couldn't really affect him too much. (though he couldn't ignore them in his nightmares.)

 

Razz perks up when he hears the door open and close and he immediately moves to greet his owner, but he freezes when he hears another set of footsteps, and a voice that wasn't his lord's.

 

"Your House Is Such A Mess, Syrup. It's Fucking Disgusting, But Then Again, So Are You."

"Don't try to be the new Edge, it's fuckin' creepy."

"Tch, That Douche Bag Is Nothing Compared To Me."

"Right. So remember how I said I'd show ya the pup?"

 

Raspberry frowns, completely at a loss as he listened. Didn't his lord want him to keep this a secret?

 

"Yes? So What About That?"

"Well, he might be a lil' nervous. I did kinda threaten my pup about keeping this a secret."

"Don't Tell Me You Threatened Pain Against Him."

"...Yeah, what else?"

"Try Thinking...  _Dirtier_. You Said You Have Yet To Punish Him? Then Just..."

 

There's a beat of silence.

 

"Ya don't mean--"

"Yes, Syrup. That's Exactly What I Mean. And I'd Like To Join In, If You Don't Mind."

"'Course not. Heh. Knew there was a reason I liked ya."

"Careful There, Hotshot."

 

He pressed himself closer to the wall and frowned at the doorway that connected the kitchen to the living room. Dirtier? What was that supposed to mean? Were they going to make him eat dirt or something? He's honestly had worse, so he doesn't really see the problem with eating dirt ignoring the fact that it's unhealthy.

 

Though he swore he felt a tingle of uncertainty and fear. What did "dirtier" mean? Is it good or bad? Should he be scared? Can he avoid it by being a good pet? He shakes these thoughts off, unsure if he wanted the answer.

 

"Pup, ya might as well come out, I know yer listenin'."

 

Razz immediately darted into the living room at his owner's call, eager to greet his lord despite their guest. Whoever it was, they obviously knew about him, so what's the point of hiding? Besides, his lord wouldn't talk about him and call him out if this guest didn't already know about him.

 

The small skeleton regretted running, though, because he tripped on the rug and faceplanted on the ground with a pained, muffled yelp. He hears a snort and a few dark chuckles.

 

"See? Told ya he was clumsy."

"Pitiful, Just As You Said."

"Heh." a pause. "Pup? Yer not hurt, are ya? I don't wanna hafta heal ya _again_."

 

He gasps and scrambles to his feet as quick as he could without making himself dizzy, a bright blue flush painting his cheekbones as he straightened his spine and tilted his skull to look up at them. Why hadn't he gotten up sooner?! _Stupid, Raspberry, stupid!_

 

To his shock, their guest was Yanpaps. In hindsight, perhaps it shouldn't have been so surprising; Yanpaps seemed to know a lot. Perhaps he has some weird sort of sixth-sense thing... Or he could just be a stalker like everyone else assumes. Either way, Yanpaps almost always knows what's going on.

 

His lord just smirks and leans down a bit to rub at his coronal suture, and Razz leaned into the gentle touch with a pleased humming sound, eye sockets closing in bliss. It's not just him that enjoys this "petting" either, as nearly all of the skeletons would melt into anyone who scratched or stroked their coronal suture. Though there were a few other spots that would help them relax, that one was the most well-known spot.

 

"Ya know, me 'n Yanpaps here came to an agreement on yer punishment." his lord says lightly, seeming fairly amused by the wince his words earned, and interrupted Razz before he could apologize for the umpteenth time. "No more apologizin', pup. Ya know sorries mean nothin'."

 

Raspberry shamefully nods and averts his eyelights. "Yes m'lord..." he says softly. Whatever the punishment was, he probably deserved it. What kind of pet left their owner to fend for themselves? That's not true loyalty!

 

Syrup--whose name he's hesitant to spit out--looped his fingers around the collar and pulled the smaller skeleton over, nearly making him stumble. He shivers in fear as his lord bends over to grasp his chin, forcing him to look into his lord's eyelights. "Yer not stupid, pup. Figure it out." 

 

Unless they were talking about that strange word "dirtier", he hasn't a clue what his punishment--

 

Then his eyelights sputtered out in shock.

 

Surely they wouldn't...?

 

But one glance up at them told him everything he needed to know. They were actually going to do this, and judging by their expressions, they clearly couldn't wait to do it. He was going to lose his innocence, his purity, his virtue to _his own brother_. He felt tears welling up in his eye sockets before he could repress them.

 

Raspberry suddenly found himself flat on his spine with his lord's foot pressing down on his sternum. He whined in terror when the two monsters, both far more powerful and stronger than him, loomed over him with lustful smirks. 

 

"Yer tears stopped workin' a long time ago, Sansy." Syrup laughs scornfully, and adds more pressure to the smaller's sternum, making him cry out in pain. "Now pup... Why don't ya greet yer newest owner? Yanpaps, whaddya wanna be called from now on?"

 

He squirms under the painful pressure, but once it was clear that his lord wouldn't be letting up until his demand was met, he turned his eye sockets onto the other skeleton, nervously awaiting his newest owner's answer. Stars... Two owners now? Did that mean twice as much punishments? What was he supposed to do? Is there any new rules he needs to follow? He just--

 

"Call me _master_." the yandere finally replies, sneering down at the trembling bag of bones at his feet. 

 

Along with a feeble nod, Raspberry manages to force out a quiet "yes master" in response, trying to get his breathing back under control. Panicking would help nothing right now, even if he felt like throwing up. It would only make the punishment worse than it already was.

 

The tiny skeleton watches mutely as the other two began to fiddle with their belts, a familiar hopelessness drenching his formerly colorful world in shades of black and white.

 

_Just... Just suck it up and bear through it. Even someone as worthless as me can do that.... Right?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I'm so sorry. I tried so hard on this chapter, but I bet it came out shitty and weird. Bleh... Anyway! So I'm thinking about starting another bad brother story after I finish this one. Whaddya say about that? I already have a title picked out! Hell, I even have some of the plot planned out already! I don't wanna start it yet because I might neglect it. I'm already neglecting my other stories, so would it really be smart to take up ANOTHER one? Heh...
> 
> Welp, see ya later mates!


	20. Plan of action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is sorely tempted to just slam the door in his alternates faces.

"Bro, ya know yer gonna regret this later on."

 

Blueberry glares at his taller brother from across the table, laughing humorously as he lifted the bottle clasped tightly in his trembling phalanges. "Reaaally? Wooow! *hic* I wiiish I cared, but noooope! Mweh *hic* heh heh! I end up regretin' 'vrythin' I do anyway! Y'know, it's funny- I promised ta protect 'im but I ended up hurtin' 'im instead! *hic* fuckin' hi... uh... hi- hi- hilarious! Yeah, thaaat word!"

 

He turns the expensive whiskey around his his metacarpals, giggling stupidly at whatever he thought might have been funny while his brother looked at him in concern, though he was completely oblivious to the stare. Really, it was so fucking funny how horrible he proved himself to be. 

 

Blue jerked in surprise when the whiskey was suddenly wedged out of his grasp, and he immediately lunged for the bottle. Unfortunately, these were one of those times that Stretch would use Blue's short stature against him, and he was pretty obviously not in the mood for it right now. "Br- *hic* brother!" he slurs angrily. "Would ya mind not messin' wit' me right now?!"

 

"Sans," Stretch voiced sternly, gently pushing his brother back with his free metacarpal. "'M cuttin' ya off now, yer drunk and yer not in the right mindset."

 

This seemed to piss Blueberry off, because he glowered up at him, but before he could say or do much else, the smaller skeleton suddenly stumbled and faceplanted on the ground.

 

"Sans?!" Stretch gasps, dropping the bottle and stooping down beside Blueberry. He quickly his brother's stats, and then sighs in relief.

 

 

**Underswap Sans**   
**LV 1**  
**HP: 525/525**  
**DF: 10 (5)   GOLD: 9,704**  
**AT: 14 (7)   EXP: 0**  
***he's out like a light.**

 

 

Welp... He better get his little brother to bed, then.

 

 **[EARLIER]**  

_After they got home, it turned out to be a very long weekfor the 'Swap brothers, as Blueberry had been insistent on making plans to save Raspberry. After it hit one in the morning, Stretch had to lull his brother to sleep by turning on his own little trick- Emotion projections._

_On Friday, though, Feral woke them up by pounding on their door. As promised, she had come bright and early. Very, very, unfathomably early._

_So early that, when Stretch opened the door and saw her wide awake face, he considered slamming the door shut again and going back to sleep. Yes, that early. That insanely early._

 

_But Blueberry was already awake at this point, peeking around him and smiling up at the lizard monster, so there was no point in doing so now. Starsdammit._

 

_Anyway... The 'Swap brothers began explaining the events of the past couple weeks from the very beginning. They started with explaining the dares, the fake-dates, (to which Feral snarled at Blueberry and looked about ready to tear his skull off.) the things they've noticed, their suspicions, the storm, the collar, the other alternates visiting, Raspberry getting sick, going to GP's house, and then they wrapped it up with the most recent event, which she already knew about. (they kept some things to themselves, of course. They wouldn't tell her about the bunch'a flirting and cuddling and staring they did.)_

 

_Feral had recovered quickly, and she swore she would help them get Razz back in their custody no matter what it takes on her part. Stretch wasn't surprised that she'd take such far measures; all of the Sanses had special connections with the Alphyses. (or whatever the plural word is for Alphys... heh.)_

 

_Instead of leaving when she got her explanation, though, Feral asked if she could stay over for a while. Which they let her, of course. She had elaborated about wanting to stay, telling them that she caught a human setting her house on fire when she was out shopping. Feral quickly added that she was waiting on 'Tale Undyne and 'Tale Alphys to respond to her text about her staying with them until her house is repaired. Until they responded, she couldn't do much beside stay at the 'Swap brothers house._

 

_Again, Stretch wasn't all that surprised. Humans hadn't been too welcoming of the monsters, not all of them had accepted monsterkind with open arms and friendly grins. Some humans, such as the one that had set Feral's house on fire, strongly despised the monsters. Perhaps it was fear, or perhaps it was just plain ole' hatred._

 

_Then 'Tale Sans and 'Tale Doggo came by._

 

_Stretch stared at them blankly for a few moments, now seriously considering just slamming the door in their faces and leaving them out in the cold. But they hadn't done anything, really. Especially Doggo._

 

_So he let them in, and then Classic proceeded to spew a bunch of apologies that he just barely deciphered as just that. This was the loudest he ever heard 'Tale Sans, and he was obviously beating himself up mentally._

 

_Blueberry, having heard the commotion, had immediately began to reassure Sans and calm him down some. Doggo just stood off to the side much like Stretch, (yet still very close to Sans) silent and obviously very confused. He had NO idea where Feral disappeared to. If he had to guess, though, she was probably in the kitchen. He really hoped she didn't destroy or burn anything._

 

_And so here they were._

 

_"'m sorry i didn't listen. i should'a believed ya, especially with all'a that evidence stacked against syrup." Sans says sullenly after his swapped double had lead him and Echo to the couch, where Doggo had trapped him in a side-hug. Not that he complained, of course. "'m so sorry. i could'a helped razz a lot sooner if i wasn't so blind."_

 

_"Goodness, Sans!" Blueberry leans toward Sans, starry eyelights dim in concern. "Stop blaming yourself! While we were upset, we both know you almost always believe your brother over everyone else. Believe me, Stretch and I have made our share fair of mistakes."_

 

_The original Sans nodded, but he didn't look convinced. "l'right i guess."_

 

_Stretch was tempted to ask what made their alternates finally believe them, but he held back knowing that it would probably only make both Sans and Echo feel guiltier. He didn't want to guilt-trip either of them, chiefly Sans. "So have ya guys figured out how ta get Razz away from Syrup? Blue 'n I were thinkin'..."_

 

_Doggo finally spoke up, his brown eyes squinting at him to see him better. "About that... You two can't do shit."_

 

_"...Excuse me?" Blue stares at the former Royal Guard incredulously. "And just why NOT?!"_

 

_Doggo wasn't fazed by the outraged glare, as he couldn't really see it, but Sans winced and sunk into Doggo's side. "Don't know the full story, but from what I've gathered so far, you two are still suspects, so it'd be better if you stay on the sidelines."_

 

_"The mutt's right." Feral declared as she rejoined them leaning against the wall closest to the couch. "The people wouldn't hesitate to arrest you if you two did anything."_

 

_"But--"_

 

_Now Sans spoke up, but he was still leaning as far away from Blue as he could. "if ya want him in yer custody, yer gonna hafta lay low. i know it's stupid, but like feral 'n doggo said, they see what they wanna see."_

 

_Blueberry scowled, digging the tips of his phalanges into his palms in frustrations. "Fine." he grits out as he stands, then storming off into his bedroom._

 

_Stretch, who has been pretty quiet during the exchange, sighs and rubs at his faceplate tiredly. "Ya might wanna leave now. My bro's usually got a slow temper, but I wouldn't test him right now."_

 

_"right." Sans nodded and grasped Doggo's furry hand. "ya ready for a shortcut?" he asks the bipedal canine, whom answets affirmatively and nuzzles the top of the skeleton's skull, causing him to flush blue. "o- okay! um, s- see ya, stretch, feral."_

 

 _Feral just smirked and wiggled her fingers while Stretch chuckled and returned the "see ya" . '_ _Tale Sans and Doggo then vanished, and it was only the hoodie-wearing skeleton and the lizard._

 

_The dark version of 'Swap Alphys checked her phone, and she bared her fangs in a grin. "Fahaha! 'Tale Undyne finally responded and told me I could bunk with them." she informed as she pocketed her phone. "I'll just leave you two be now."_

 

_And then Feral left._

**[PRESENT]**

 

Stretch stared down at his sleeping brother after he had tucked him in, his mind wandering back to Raspberry. Worries and fears were already beginning to gnaw at the corners of his mind no matter how hard he tried to fight them, so he just gave up and sat down on the floor beside Blue's bed, cradling his skull in his metacarpals.

 

He could only hope Raspberry wasn't suffering too much.

 

**~~~**

 

Sans propped his bony chin atop his folded metacarpals, angling his skull to properly look at his brother and Error at the same time. Ink, standing beside him, was currently fixing the glitchy god with a "angry mom" glare, and it seems that this made the dark-colored Sans just slightly nervous. "so are we agreed, then?" he questions slowly, a warning in his voice.

 

"..." Papyrus sighed and hunched up his clavicles before he uttered a reluctant answer. "Yes, Brother. We Are Agreed On This Incredibly Stupid Plan."

 

"h311 n0!" Error spits out angrily, glitching out a bit with a bunch of ERROR's surrounding his frame. "n07 0n1y 15 7h15 c0mp1e73ly 57up1d, 6u7--" he's interrupted by his colorful opposite leaning over and clanking there teeth together, much to the surprise of everyone. Their relationship wasn't much of a surprise as much as the sudden kiss was.

 

"єяяσя, ¢αη уσυ αт ℓєαѕт ∂σ ιт ƒσя мє ιƒ уσυ ωση'т ∂σ ιт ƒσя яαѕρвєяяу?" Ink implores the agitated skeleton. (though he wasn't as angry after the kiss.) "ρℓєαѕє?"

 

"...f1n3." he finally agreed, slumping down with a drawn-out sigh. "7h3 7h1n65 1 d0 f0r y0u, 1nk9..."

 

Ink chuckled and joined his lover on the couch, leaning against the glitchy skeleton. "∂ση'т ƒσяgєт тнє тнιηgѕ ι ∂σ ƒσя уσυ, уαяη-α∂∂ι¢т." the creator retorted, and before his counterpart could protest, he returned his attention to the others. "αηуωαу... συя ρℓαη ιѕ тσ яєтяιєνє яαѕρвєяяу ωнєη ѕуяυρ ιѕ gσηє, яιgнт?"

 

"That Is The Plan, Yes." Echo replied from the wall opposite of the couch. "We Should Probably Observe Before Rushing In, Though."

 

"yup. so once again, is everyone agreed?" Sans repeated his earlier question to the group.

 

"I Would Hope So, Sans."

"wh473v3r."

"σƒ ¢συяѕє!"

"...Yes Brother."

 

The classic Sans let his stiff grin relax a little. "good. then let's get a move on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very rushed and short... Please forgive me. ;-;


	21. The suspicions are proven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has completely shut down and Papyrus is spilling his guts on the floor. Good thing some of their friends came by, otherwise they probably would have never gotten out. (side note: the edge gets sharper.)

Boredom was the only thing on Error's mind as he and Papyrus waited for an opportunity to sneak in.

 

The destructive skeleton thought that perhaps Syrup was afraid to leave his brother alone again, and he honestly wouldn't blame him if that were the case. Once upon a time he had a brother as well. Error can only vaguely remember the other skeleton in-between spontaneous and disorienting flashbacks. From what he can recall, he and his brother had been fairly protective of one another. 

 

So yes, he couldn't really blame Syrup if that was his reason for making his and Papyrus's stupid mission even harder. Though that didn't mean the dark, swapped Papyrus was completely off the suspect list either. He was impartial at the moment; he didn't know who he should side with. 

 

He wasn't stupid, he noticed Swapfell Sans's strange behavior from the very second he lay eyelights on him. The smallest was always silent and blank-faced, yet he felt like there were flashing emotions that passed on the scarred faceplate on more than once occasion.

 

For example; when one of the alternates would appear from a shortcut near him, Raspberry would often flinch and recoil from whoever it was, and they would get the same reaction if they touched him or came too close to him.

 

Error frowns as he thinks about the way the smallest would  tap his foot at an anxious rabbit's pace while he looked around like he was expecting someone to come out and attack him. And Error noticed that those pretty blue eyelights often look at Syrup as if he were a predator.

 

He wasn't all that sure if what the others yapped about is true, but if everyone besides himself, Papyrus, and Yanpaps believe it, then he should at least be sure before he makes a final decision. It's not like he hates Swapfell, after all. He will assist Raspberry if it's needed. 

 

Welp, there's only one way to find out if they're telling the truth.

 

"Error?" said-skeleton looks up at the original Papyrus when his name is called, pausing in the detangling of the yarn-ball. "I Think We're Good To Go, It's Been An Hour And A Half."

 

He nods and puts the ball of yarn in his inventory. "0k4y." 

 

It's been very hard to sneak in since Syrup's been staying inside all day, save for a few outs with someone else, though neither him or Papyrus could make out who this other person was. For all they knew, it could have been Syrup's datemate or something along those lines. This time was different. The dark, lazy Papyrus must have gone off to work or whatever. It doesn't really matter, not now.

 

Papyrus tore open a shortcut and grabbed Error's sleeve, dragging him in behind him. 

 

~~In void.~~

~~Static. Dark. Friendly?~~

~~Out void.~~

 

Error began to look around the house when they came out of the void. "7h15 15 d156u571n6! n0 w0nd3r 1nk 15 50 1n51573n7 0n k33p1n6 0ur h0u53 cl34n." he remarked, earning an agreeing nod from the other skeleton.

 

"Yes, Glitchy-Sans! Syrup Has Always Had Bad Hygiene Though, Just Like My Brother!" Papyrus's nasal cavity crinkles up in distaste as he looked at a pile of filthy clothes in a corner. 

 

He followed Papyrus's gaze and grimaced. He might have been lazy enough to leave a sock lying around his and Ink's house, but he wouldn't allow it to get THIS bad! "l37'5 ju57 f1nd h1m."

 

"Yes, Yes. You're Right."

 

The glitchy god figured Raspberry might be somewhere in the house, given the fact they've literally been spying on them for the past few days and they hadn't seen him leave even once, which Error found just a little concerning. Last he knew, didn't Raspberry have a job? Or was that a few months ago? Did he quit his job or something?

 

His normally yellow-toothed smirk was more of a grimace as he began the search for his alternate. The longer they stayed in this filthy house, the more uneasy he became. It was an odd thing, really. He had no reason to feel this way...Right?

 

**_THUD! CRASH!_ **

 

Error glitches out a bit in startlement, but he doesn't waste any time. He barely acknowledged Papyrus joining his side as he follows the sounds to the bathroom. The door was at an obtuse angle, and the fluorescent lights painted the tiled floor a muted buttery yellow.

 

There was no reason for him to feel so anxious, but he was.

 

A small figure darted out of the bathroom and right through the middle of the two skeletons standing in their way.

 

"7h3 f%#$!!?!" Error yelps, barely managing to suppress the urge to attack whoever it was, while Papyrus stumbled back in mutual shock. He watched the blur of motion abruptly stop and lurch forward, their arms pinwheeling uselessly as they faceplanted into the carpeted floor of the living room.

 

After giving himself a moment to recollect himself, Error finally let himself examine the small figure that would have scared him out of his skin if he had any. 

 

It was Raspberry.

 

Error immediately shut down upon looking at him, and Papyrus lost the contents of his "stomach".

 

*******

 

Papyrus stared at the small skeleton as he wiped the expelled ecto-plasm from his teeth, the sight causing him to gag again. 

 

Raspberry was completely nude, not counting the leather collar fastened much too tightly around his visibly cracked vertebrae, and there were bloody cracks scattered all over his small, brittle bones, and there was also a fair amount of nasty-looking orange fluids caked all over his body. Most of the fluid was dried to the smaller's femurs, eye sockets, and teeth.

 

He gagged and puked again, dimly realizing that he had fallen to his hands and knees at some point. That didn't matter though. 

 

"...Um, m- mister Papyrus? Mister Error? A- are you... are you two okay?"

 

Papyrus, again, wiped his teeth clean and sat back on his fibulae, slowly inching his eyelights to look at the dark, swapped version of his brother. "Y- Yes, I'm, Ah... I'm Fine, Raspberry." he forced a smile, but it obviously didn't quite work out if the concerned frown Raspberry gave him said anything. "But Why Are You Asking ME? You're..." he couldn't find a way to end that sentence properly.

 

Though Raspberry got the implication just fine, proven by his flinch. "Y- yes, yes! Uh, I'm- I'm fine!" he answered, a touch too quickly for his liking.

 

The 'Tale monster suddenly felt sick again, and he didn't have enough willpower to fight the vomit for the third time within the span of thirty minutes.

 

*******

 

_**POP!** _

 

"Starsdammit, Cherry! Give Me A Proper Warning Before You Use A Shortcut!"

"sorry bro."

"didn't ya shortcut with razz without warnin' him?"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT AND YOU KNOW IT, GENO!"

"hey now~ no need to get **rattled** , mc edgy~"

"Are You Fucking Seri- Oh."

 

Edge stared at the scene that his brother accidentally shortcutted them into, and he faintly heard gags and gasps from the others. 

 

He didn't know how he was supposed to react when familiarly big blue eyelights, hazy and weak, look up at him and the other skeletons in surprise. He didn't know why he was so surprised when he and his brother had been suspecting abuse ever since they treated the cracks on Razz's cheek. He didn't know what, exactly, those orange fluids were, but he had a fairly good idea if the looks on everyone's faceplates were telling him right. He didn't know when he had strode over to the smallest Sans, but he didn't fight the motion.

 

"Raspberry," Edge says as he crouches down in front of his brother's swapped double, trying to keep his voice as soft as possible so he didn't startle him. "I Need You To Be Completely And Utterly Honest With Me. Can You Promise To Do That?" he faintly smiles when Razz looked back at him and nodded slowly. "Good, Good. Now, Whose Magic Is That?"

 

"...M'lord and Master's magic, m- mister Edge." he answers hesitantly, flinching when Cherry came over and plopped his fluffy parka on him, then mutely stalk over to Papyrus and Error, as did Reaper and Geno.

 

It was just as he had feared: Raspberry was being sexually, physically, and emotionally abused.

 

"I See..." the dark skeleton frowns, struggling against the overwhelming instinct to destroy those. "Do I Have Your Complete Consent To Pick You Up?" he asks, deciding that they should focus on getting Razz out of here. If he was right to assume, (and he somehow knew he was,) then that means Syrup and another person definitely shouldn't get their filthy metacarpals on Razz.

 

Razz's confused stare might have been funny if it were in a different context, but all he could do was hope that the smaller monster would agree. Fortunately, the marred skull bobbed up and down affirmatively, and Edge didn't waste any time in scooping him up. Frail arms, dwarfed hilariously by Cherry's parka, gripped the tall skeleton's shoulders, and similarly frail legs latched onto his waist. 

 

"edge," Geno's voice, shaking with the effort of faking calmness, called his attention. "we better get outta here before they return. we'll get more information later."

 

He simply nods, not having the energy to protest. To Raspberry, he questions. "Is It Alright If We Take You With Us, Raspberry?"

 

"Oh, um...y- yes, It's- it's alright."

 

He tightens his grip on the fellow 'Fell monster and nodded to Geno, allowing his internally-dying friend to shortcut them now that he had Razz's consent. 

 

Edge would not show mercy to those filthy abusers if he ever saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... So I might try something new.
> 
> ~~~ = time skip.  
> *** = pov switch.  
> horizontal-line-and-all-italics = flashback/dream.
> 
> That's all for now. Apparently there are at least three different povs in this chapter. Heh... Sorry if this chapter felt choppy and shit. I'm really sleep-deprived right now because of a certain DOG.... (*cough*Puppo*cough*) Yes, yes, I know. My naming skills are absolutely beautiful. :3
> 
> (and yikes... Razz ain't doin' so hot right now...)


	22. There's still hope yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberry is in a bit of a dark place, but luckily the alternates are there to cheer his bony butt up! And he gets some cuddles, too! How nice! :)

Raspberry stared at his metacarpals as the others buzzed around him like anxious little bees, asking him if he was asking, if he needed anything, et cetera. Not that he was largely annoyed by their concern, it was actually really nice to know that any of them actually cared about him. He had been almost certain they hated his guts for something.

 

Though he wasn't annoyed by their relentless mothering, he just felt like he didn't deserve any of it. Not to mention that he was worried what would happen when his lord and his master returned and realized he was gone. He's been told not to think about it already by a hovering Edge, but he just couldn't stop the horrifying possibilities from springing in his mind.

 

What if he went on a killing spree again?!

 

What if he hurt the others?!?

 

What if he decided to... to do _that_ again?!!? 

 

He hasn't noticed that his breathing had progressively gotten faster and faster until he was being hugged close to a familiar carrot-orange hoodie, and Raspberry couldn't stifle the sob that tore through his metaphorical throat as he leaned into the warm hug, clinging onto the other skeleton desperately.

 

"Jus' let it out." Stretch quietly advised as he pulls the distraught skeleton into his lap to further comfort him, and he had no objections to this, his only response being to bury his faceplate into the soft fabric and breathe in the comforting smell. He really was pathetic; crying because of the negative voice in his head and smelling someone for comfort. Fucking _disgusting_. "Ain't no good ta keep it all balled up like that, hon."

 

"You're a damn hypocrite, lamppost." Razz muttered back, though it lacked the bite that someone else might have added. A bitter chuckle was his answer, along with an almost inaudible "maybe". 

 

The smaller began to calm down as he breathed in the other's scent again. It was an odd combination of honey, smoke, and grapefruits. Although it's an _odd_ smell for someone to have, it certainly wasn't _bad_. In fact, he quite liked it.

 

It kinda reminded him of a certain scientist that he'd been supposedly expected to forget. A scientist who he missed dearly and wished for the return of.

 

But that would never happen, would it? He was gone forever, wasn't he?

 

Of course he was...

 

Raspberry sighs tiredly and leaned away from Stretch, rubbing at his eye sockets with a grimace. He didn't feel the cu-... He didn't feel the weird sticky magic in his eye sockets anymore, so that means his tears had probably washed some of it away, right? Stars, he hoped so.

 

After all, he wasn't stupid. Oblivious to certain things, but certainly not stupid.

 

He was very aware that the treatment he had received was wrong. He was aware that it was many different levels of abuse. He was aware that he had been dehumanized. He was very aware of most things, and he feigned obliviousness because it was just so much _easier_.

 

Because who would believe him when he would say that he deserves this? Who would believe him when he says that despite the saying "everyone can be a good person if they tried", he would never be good enough in his lord's standards and in his own? Who the fuck would believe him if he told them that he was a _bad brother_? 

 

Nobody, that's who.

 

"W- What The Hell? NO! Go Fuck Yourself!" Edge's enraged shriek dragged him out of his thoughts, and he turned his head toward the sharply-dressed monster curiously. What had gotten  _him_ so riled up all of a sudden?

 

He noticed that the 'Fell monster was slowly being cornered by Echo, whose smirk look downright devilish as he neared his angrier counterpart. "Edge, You Should Be Careful Of What You Say. That Sounded VERY suggestive." the fancily-dressed skeleton retorted playfully, causing Edge to blush indignantly.

 

Razz giggled at Echo's (admittedly clever) comeback, unintentionally drawing attention to himself. When he felt a bunch of eyelights on him, he squeaked and tried to bury himself into Stretch's fuzzy orange hoodie, his faceplate warming as a few chuckles rose because of his abashed retreat. 

 

He needed better control of himself before he hurts his already damaged pride even more.

 

Luckily, Edge seemed to sense his slight discomfort and easily retook everyone's attention by replying to Echo. "Obviously I Didn't Mean It Like That, You Imbecile!" 

 

"But However Else Could Your Words Be Taken, Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance?"

"...What The HELL Is Wrong With You?!"

"I Could Name A Lot Of Things, But Do You Wanna Know One?"

"NO!"

"I'm Gay."

"I Did Not Need To Know That!"

"Aw, But How Else Are You Supposed To Become My Datemate?"

"NYAAAH?!?! D- Datemate?!"

"Why Yes, Edgy Dear! We Are Simply Meant To Be!"

"SH- SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

 

And so the back-and-forth banter continued, on and on, and Raspberry couldn't stop laughing, especially when Edge's face grew red, redder, yet redder. His laughter was apparently contagious, as most of the other alternates were cracking up as well. Or hell, maybe they were laughing for an entirely different reason. He shouldn't get cocky, he's still a mutt afterall.

 

He can't remember the last time he's laughed so hard! He could barely _breathe_ properly, wheezing in lungfuls of air whenever the laugh-spasms stopped for just a moment. It was... It was an _exhilarating_ feeling to laugh again, actually. Raspberry had forgotten how _good_ it felt to allow himself to feel _happy_.

 

"So's that what yer real laugh sounds like?" he tilted his skull back to look at Stretch when the considerably taller monster had asked this, and his smile drooped a bit, wondering if, perhaps, Stretch was annoyed by Razz's "laughter'? He couldn't blame him if this was the case.

 

Despite this thought, he nodded and offered a weak smile. "I know it's weird and barbaric... I'm sorry."

 

"Hon," and there he goes feeling all hot again. Honestly, what was  _wrong_ with him? There was _no reason_ for him to freak out over a little pet name! "Yer laugh's the most stars-damned precious thing 'longside my bro's."

 

Oh wow, that was a bit extreme, wasn't it? Well, uh, each to their own, he supposed. "U- um... R- right! Right. If--" what the fuck was he doing with his arms?! "--if you s- say so. Heh heh..." he knows he has a problem accepting compliments and stuff, but _sweet stars above_ , his first instinct was to flail and flounder instead of acting completely normal and saying a simple "thank you"?!

 

Raspberry blushed harder and tucked his face into the fluff on Cherry's huge parka when he heard Stretch's raspy chuckle above his skull. He mentally thanked the gold-toothed skeleton (definitely not for the first time!) for lending him his parka, however temporary it may be. It served to keep him warm, _and_ it helped him hide his faceplate when he felt like it would very suddenly catch on fire! Yay!

 

Now to make sure his face didn't get any warmer! Double yay!

 

"WHAT?!!?"

 

...Was that Blueberry? Why did he scream?! Is he okay?!? Should he--

 

His train of thought came to an abrupt halt as a blue blur darted  through the front door and practically sprang at him. He squawked and flung himself back to avoid impact, but a pair of bony arms had already latched onto his hips before he could fully escape.

 

"RAZZ!" the familiar voice of Blue cried, and said-skeleton was nuzzling into the shell-shocked Raspberry like an attention-starved kitten. "I was so worried, Razz! I was so scared that- that... W- well, I'm just so glad that you're back!" Blueberry tells him fervently, though his voice is muffled by Cherry's fluffy parka as he holds the other very close.

 

Raspberry, completely lost as how to deal with these situations, slowly patted his brighter counterpart's upper spine as an awkward show of comfort. Though it was awkward, (did i already mention how awkward it was? oops, yeah, i did.) the gesture was greatly appreciated, or so it seemed, anyway, because Blueberry relaxed under the smaller's touch. "Um, y- yeah. I'm here. but, uh, can we... not be right now? I, um, feel kind of..." Razz trailed off, unsure how to finish that.

 

How was he supposed to say that he felt so  _naked_ , even with this parka on?

 

How was he supposed to say that he felt so _dirty_ because of the... sticky magic all over his body?

 

How was he supposed to say that he was so _hungry_ because he was denied the food his body needed?

 

How was he supposed to say that he was so, so fucking _tired_ , like he wanted to sleep and never wake up?

 

It seemed the 'Swap brothers understood completely though, because they both nodded. "Right, of course! GUYS!" Blueberry sat up to address the other alternates, who had been watching the exchange in varying degrees of amusement, bewilderment, and some relief.  

 

"We will be leaving now! Don't worry Cherry, we'll return your parka later on!" he hastily told the dark Sans, whom just chuckled and waved him off. 

 

"eh, forgettaboutit. ya just focus on yourselves first, l'right?" Cherry bared his sharp canines in a somehow gentle smile, and it was a smile that all three couch-loafers couldn't help but return. 

 

Blueberry looped an arm around Razz's shoulders and grabbed his brother's hand. "Are you certain, Cherry? We could--"

 

"get outta here, ya dork."

 

The blue-clad Sans merely smiled and rolled his eyelights at the playful dismissal. "Alright, alright! We're going. Brother, would you please?"

 

Stretch winked and hugged both smaller skeletons both to his sternum. "'Course bro, but ya better make yer tacos tonight." and with that being said, (and without hearing a response from Blue, sadly) the skeletons from swapped universes fuzzed around the edges and then blipped away.

 

Maybe things could get better after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY! So for anyone whose read "Lov ya" by Okamiisadog, you know that her story is almost completed. I'm sure you know what that implies for "Berry foul attitude".  
> eight (maybe) more chapters to go! :)
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry that this chapter was short, and if there were any annoying little errors. I literally finished t his at 12:30 in the morning. I'm surprised I'm still coherently typing. (or maybe I'm not... I'm not sure yet, heh.)
> 
> Toodles, mates~!


	23. A marred soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yer so much stronger than I could ever hope ta be, hon."  
> "...If I were strong, would I have blurry vision?"

With a loud popping sound, they landed in the 'Swap brother's cozy little living room, much to all of their great relief. For the first time during the unbearably stressful week, the skeletons all let themselves relax a little. It was the least they deserved, after everything that happened. 

 

Stretch slumped against their comfortable couch with a relieved sigh, fumbling in his pockets to find something he could do with his hands or chew on. He just needed _something_ to occupy himself with, he didn't care what the hell it was, he seriously needed to do some de-stressing now that Razz was safe again.

 

His eyelights flicked over to said-skeleton, and he grimaced at the patchwork of orange fluids and cracks and bruises and marrow that were scattered all over what was visible of the other's brittle white bones, and there wasn't much covering the smaller besides Cherry's parka. (and for some reason he felt a small pang in his soul when he looked at it.)

 

"Razz," Blue called the other's attention as he came out of nowhere with a new set of clothes and a med kit. "Here's some clothes to change into after you get cleaned up, assuming you'd want to get all of that... stuff off."

 

A thankful smile gravitated on Raspberry's faceplate, and he uttered a quiet "thank you" as he took the offered clothes and hurried off to the bathroom, seeming eager to do just that. 

 

It made a _very_ familiar anger flare up inside of him when he wondered how long that bastard had denied Raspberry of simple everyday needs. He tried not to think too hard on the thought, as it would only make him even angrier and grumpier, and he really didn't want neither his bro nor Razz to have to deal with that. They didn't deserve that at all.

 

"Brother?"

 

He lolled his skull to the side, giving the younger skeleton his full attention as he finally found a toothpick and put it between his teeth. "Hmm?"

 

Blueberry, standing at the doorway connecting the kitchen and the living room, began shifting from metatarsal to metatarsal, a worried frown fixed on his malleable face. "I'm scared, brother. We failed to protect Razz last time, who's to say we can this time?" he asks quietly, so that even if anyone was eavesdropping, they wouldn't hear him very well. 

 

This was what Stretch had been afraid of. Blue always did this-- hell, ALL Sanses tend to blame themselves for something that wasn't their fault. (he shouldn't he talking, as he still blames himself for his brother's countless deaths, and he blames himself for their ignorance of Razz's pain.)

 

"Bro," Stretch straightens his spine, narrowing his eyelights at his smaller brother. "We might'a failed ta protect him, but we couldn't'a fought 'gainst them. They would'a overpowered us anyway, with them having more people on their side 'n shit. Never thought I'd have ta tell ya, but ya gotta think positive, bro."

 

"Yeah...yeah, you're right... Of course you're right! You're my magnificent brother!"

"Nyeh heh, and who're ya?"

"I am the MAGNIFICENT Sa--uh--Blueberry, of course! Mweh heh heh!"

"There ya go bein' cute 'gain, baby bro."

"YOU'RE ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME!"

"Heh, 'm still older."

"MWEEEEEEH! I'm going to go cook dinner now!"

 

Stretch grinned and slumped down against the cushions again. "Kay bro, try not to burn down the house."

 

"OH MY STARS!" Blueberry cries out, and Stretch hears some pots clanging. "B- brother, that was YEARS ago! I am a culinary master now!"

 

"Jus' teasin' ya, bro. Don't worry."

"Mweh! You're a jerk!"

"But 'm yer jerk."

"..."

"Eh? Bro?"

"Y- yeah! Um, yeah! My lazy, jerk of a brother! Mweh heh heh... heh?"

 

He tried not to think about his brother's odd behavior, because he knew that Blue would get very defensive and loud if he dared to ask about it. They could talk about it later, when the plan is accomplished and the case to get Syrup arrested is approved and proven.

 

For now, though, he was contented to just listen to the sounds of his brother cooking and the water running in the bathroom. Noises were good for him, they kept him distracted, they kept him from thinking about the coiled snakes in his mind, which awaited his arrival so that they could latch onto him and constrict him until he could hardly breathe.

 

This was nice.

 

*******

 

 _Why_ would they save him? Why do they _care_? Why can't they see that he _deserves_ this? 

 

These thoughts bounced around in his skull while he toweled himself off after the boiling hot, relaxing shower he had had.  It had been so hot that it had surely burned away all of... that stuff, right? He hoped so, that stuff was really sticky, and it tasted awful! (But why does his opinion matter? He's just a mutt...)

 

The small skeleton grimaced and waved away his poisonous train of thought. There was no point to worrying himself sick over this, because he knew exactly why they would save a mutt like him.; they were just too fucking _soft_. As horrible as it was, he knew that they wouldn't last even a full twenty-four hours in his world before the weird clash of universes happened. The 'Swap brothers were just too nice and too open. They were... amazing, really.

 

Raspberry sighs as he pulled on the over-sized clothes he was loaned, and looked at himself in the mirror, grumbling quietly to himself when he had to stand on his tiptoes and crane his neck up to do so. If he has to deal with this everyday, he will definitely start wearing heels again, if only to make his life easier. (And... maybe to preserve what was left of his pride, because damn, his height was embarrassing.)

 

Huh, this wasn't all too bad, considering what it could have been.

 

His newest outfit consisted of an off-white turtleneck sweater with the words "Rad Dude" inscribed in the fabric with a Sans font and baggy black basketball shorts that had white stripes running down the sides. It was actually really confortable, despite the collar still sitting around his vertebrae. 

 

He allowed himself a small smile at his reflection, and then he grabbed Cherry's parka and carried it out of the bathroom with him, looking it over curiously now that it wasn't covering him up.

 

Stars on fire, this thing was a patchwork of mustard stains and ill-fixed tears! 

 

Raspberry clicked his tongue in a show of both disgust and disappointment. Wasn't Edge supposed to be his taller counterpart? Did he seriously not think to properly clean and fix this hideous thing? Well then! He would just have to do it himself, since Edge hasn't yet. Maybe this can be his form of a "thank you" to Cherry. 

 

That sounded like an acceptable plan!

 

He smiled with a new-found satisfaction, and with this feeling empowering him, Razz skipped down the small flight of stairs and danced his way over to the couch, where Stretch was watching his approach with equally amused and fond eyelights. He flushed under the attention and immediately stopped. Oh, well that was embarrassing...

 

"Yer so cute..." Stretch chuckled as he opens his arms to him, an invitation that Razz didn't want to waste. He put down the fluffy parka and slumped into the other's arms. Though his flushed harder when he heard the comment, he only grumbled in response and cuddled closer to the hoodie-wearing monster, trying to bury himself in the comforting smell. He thought he heard Stretch make a weird noise, but he brushed that off. It was probably just his imagination. 

 

"Shut up, lamppost." 

"Nyeh heh, whatever you say, hon."

"Didn't I just say to shut up?!"

 

*******

 

 

The skeleton hummed to himself as he added the finishing touches to the tacos. He then placed them on a single plate and deposited the materials back where they belonged. Holding the plate in his hands, one of his eye sockets lit up with a cyan flame, encasing the glasses with the same color. He may be magnificent, but he knows that he can't balance three cups on his hand, or even his head. 

 

Pleased with his mission accomplished, Blueberry puffed his sternum out and happily marched into the living room to serve the meal, as they had decided to eat in the living room tonight.

 

Only to freeze and very nearly drop everything.

 

Blueberry, with his faceplate flushed enough to match his namesake fairly well, stared at his dark double, not knowing how he felt about seeing the other in _his_ clothes, covered in _his_ scent.

 

His brother's baritone voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Ya'lright there, bro?"

 

"Y- yeah, of course! Never- never better!" 

 

Raspberry giggled at whatever expression he might have had at that moment, and made room on the couch for him, although there was already quite a bit of space left. Razz didn't exactly take up that much space.

 

Despite this, he forced himself to respond to the action by taking the spot and shimmying close to the smaller skeleton's side, then setting the food and drinks down on the coffee table. He sighs, and turns a little to face his counterpart. "...Razz, I really hope you don't find this question offending, but... can- can we take a look at your soul? Just a little check-up to make sure you're okay?"

 

To his surprise, Razz didn't even flinch at the suggestion, merely shrugging his consent. "I don't mind, I trust you two." he says, beaming up at him as if he didn't know the (obviously good) effort his words had on the two brothers.

 

"I feel so honored!" Blue squealed happily while Stretch just grinned stupidly. "Okay, but you better tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable!" he scowls when he gets an eye roll in response. "I'm serious!"

 

"Fine, fine, you fucking squishyshit. I'll let you know."

"Language!"

"Just check my soul before I bring it out myself."

 

Blueberry huffed, but he did as he was told, turning off lights and carefully drawing his magic to pull out the Swapfell monster's soul. Gentle, like a mother guiding their beloved child. 

 

There was only stunned silence as the soul slid out of hiding, everything was cast in a mesmerizing, deep blue light that came from the very culmination of Raspberry.

 

"Beautiful..." Stretch breathed out, and he could only gasp in a vague show of agreement, unable to take his eyes off the softly pulsating, upside-down blue heart. 

 

Integrity; the soul that would always tell the truth, the soul that would have very strong moral principles, the soul that would be confident about their decisions.

 

Raspberry's soul was a patchwork of scars with dim red lines stitching them closed, but all of those marks only made him even more amazing. He had survived through the pain, he had stayed strong during the abuse. No matter what his reasons were, he had held on tightly to his life.

 

 "Yer so much stronger than I could ever hope ta be, hon." the honey-loving skeleton admitted after some time passed.

 

Raspberry smiled bitterly at the admission, but he didn't quite meet their stares, as if he were afraid of seeing their expressions. "...If I were strong, would I have blurry vision?"

 

"..."

 

Neither of them could answer this, they couldn't fix his problems with words. Only time would tell, as those silly quotes always say. Only time will help heal his bruised mind and dirtied body. So, instead of answering him, they simply turned their eyelights back onto the marred soul. 

 

No matter what Raspberry said, they would continue to think him strong until he tired of denying it.

 

***~***

 

The police patrol, which consisted mostly of monster officers, (like the Undynes and the 'Swap Alphyses) waited impatiently for the dirty brother abuser to return home so they could arrest him and make sure he never gets to lay a phalange on Raspberry ever again, let alone come near him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...But nobody came....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really late, and I'm so, so sorry! I've got a lot on my plate, with school and all that, and I'm also working on a few others stories, so I don't have the time I'd like to work on this! Also, I'm really sorry that it's so choppy and short.


	24. Attack of the berries!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Stretch's face - it was just too priceless! That sure teaches HIM not to mess with the maleficent Raspberry! 
> 
> ...Okay, so maybe he overreacted a tiny bit. No matter, Stretch deserved it! Besides, Blueberry's laughing, too, so it's worth it!

This, Razz realized with an annoyed frown as he peeked around the corner at Stretch's form draped lazily over the couch, would be harder than he had originally thought. Stretch hadn't gone to sleep as he assumed he would after lunch, and had instead started to watch TV.

 

That's okay, you know. Razz can still pull this off if he's careful enough. He had planned to strap it to him when he was sleeping so he'd get a _shocking_ surprise, but hey, not all things go according to plan!

 

He scanned the area for his brighter counterpart, and smirked when he saw no sign of said-monster. Good, no goodie-two-shoes to ruin his master plan. 

 

Razz rubbed his metacarpals together with a pleased, hyena-esque cackle, and then he strapped the joy buzzer to his phalanges, pulling the sleeves of the bright hoodie to cover the little tool.

 

 _This_ would be beautiful.

 

Smoothing his devious grin into a sort of innocent-looking poker face, the small skeleton trotted into the living room and toward the hoodie-clad skeleton. "Hi, mister Stretch~" he internally cackled in glee. Revenge was going to be so, so much sweeter than the smile he was trying to uphold on his faceplate.

 

"Hmm?" Stretch gazed down at him, and offered a drowsy grin to him. "Oh, heya hon. And what'd we tell ya? No more of that 'mister' shit."

 

"LANGUAGE, BROTHER! Although I suppose Razz is much worse about language..."

"Nyeh heh... Sorry, bro."

"Mweh heh heh, it's okay, I've already forgiven you!" 

"Oh, 'm so honored." 

"You better be!"

 

He giggled at their interaction, milking situation for all it was worth, but perhaps he was layering on the cuteness a bit too much now. Ah, oh well. It didn't really matter as long as it still worked. "Sorry! Anyway, what are you doing?"

 

"Jus' watchin' TV." the lazy skeleton responded, though he seemed to have completely forgotten about his show. "Wanna join or naw?"

 

Razz pretended to think on it for a moment, even adding the motion of rocking on his heels and tilting his head in mock-thought. He then beamed and nodded. "Sure! As long as it's not that one kiddie show with that shitty antihero. some moth guy, I think." he scrunched up his nasal cavity at the reminder.

 

Golly, that villain was awful! He had just ONE GOAL, just ONE FUCKING GOAL, and he's too lazy to do it himself!

 

Stretch nodded, patting the cushion beside him. "Then c'mon up, hon. Plenty of room."

 

Hmm, how was he going to get to-- ah! Eureka!

 

Razz headed over to the couch and pretended to try his hardest to climb on, and yet fail to get a good enough grip to hoist himself up. (not that he really needed to pretend, their couch was slippery as fuck because of the plastic Blueberry put on it to keep it clean.)

 

"Need some help?"

 

He willed away his smirk, and instead huffed as he glared up at the other. "Fine, but only because I don't feel like wasting my energy on this damned slippery couch today!"

 

"Whatever ya say, hon." Stretch agrees easily as he outstretches his metacarpal to him, though his grin is a tad too smug for his liking. That's fine. Really, it is. He's still getting his revenge either way.

 

Raspberry eagerly grasped the taller monster's metacarpal in his own, dropping his facade as the joy buzzer did it's magic and gave the other a good (obviously harmless) shock.

 

Stretch jerked away with a startled yelp, and Razz began to laugh victoriously as he upturned his palm and revealed the buzzer to the still-frazzled skeleton, who gave him a long, unamused, and miffed stare that looked hilariously close to a pout. From the corner of his eye socket, he also spotted Blueberry, who was biting on his knuckles to hold in his laughter, but the other was shaking from the effort. This made him feel very accomplished somehow.

 

"Mwah hah hah! The joy buzzer in hand trick is ALWAYS funny!" Razz tossed the tool in his inventory to use for later, bouncing jovially now that his revenge had been exacted. "How does it feel to be thwarted by the MALEFICENT Raspberry, you lazybones?!"

 

 "Go, Razz!" Blue cheers, then breaks off into laughter. "Oh my stars, Papy! He totally hoodwinked you!"

 

Stretch's "pout" deepened, and he sunk down into the cushions, but Razz could detect the tiniest hint of amusement in his faceplate. "...I dunno whether to be annoyed or proud." he admitted, which only made the two smaller monsters laugh even harder. "Hey! It wasn't THAT funny!"

 

"You should have SEEN your face!" Razz chirped. "Oh, Blue! I saw you take a picture- did you happen to get it?" he asks his softer double hopefully, and his grin breaks out again when the other wiggles his phone and nods smugly.

 

"Yes, dear Razz, I haven't failed you!"

"Good, good. Blackmail."

"Oh! Razz! Oh my goodness!"

"What?! He deserves it!"

"For what?"

"..."

"...He didn't make a dirty joke, did he?"

"Oh COME ON! It was jus' ONCE!"

"Sure, lamppost, but it was fucking gross!"

"Brother, while your puns are bad, your innuendos are insufferable."

"Hey!"

 

Blue trotted over to Razz, and the two similar monsters shared a high five as they watched the older monster huff grouchily and flip his hoodie over his skull to hide the carrot-orange magic gathering in his malleable cheeks.

 

"Hmm... I still feel like that wasn't quite enough..."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"If you're thinking of feathers, then we're definitely on the same page~"

"W-wait, what?! N-now come on, is this really necessary--"

"YES!"-"ABSOLUTELY!"

 

Blue chuckled and summoned a couple of feathers from his inventory, one of which he handed off to his dark double. "You have a thirty-second head start, brother, and I'm disabling your magic!"

 

"But yer way--"

"Now that's a YOU problem, don't you think, lamppost/"

"But that's--"

"Take it or leave it, Papy! When we catch you, we certainly won't be merciful."

 

Stretch stared at the two in horror. "Evil little midgets." 

 

"Ooh, that won't really go in your favor, brother!"

"Yeah, lamppost, what if I decide to make it worse because of that comment?"

 

The tall skeleton jumped over the back of the couch and ran off to escape their wrath, muttering a "hell no" under his breath as he went. The two counterparts just looked at each other with amused grins, and began to slowly follow him.

 

**~~~**

 

Several hours later, Stretch was laying haphazardly in both of their laps, his ribs heaving as he panted in exhaustion, still snickering softly because of the phantom tickles still torturing him. He was quickly falling asleep, though, perhaps they had gone a little hard on him... Nah!

 

Razz scratched at the other's coronal suture, giggling when he was nuzzled. "My, my, you're such a sleepy bag of bones! Do you regret it now, _honey_?"

 

"Ya can't do that..." Stretch whined back breathlessly. 

 

"Oh? Would you rather I call you _carrot_ , then?" 

"...Yes."

"As you wish~"

 

He heard Blueberry laugh from beside him, and he turned to the starry-eyed skeleton. "You have to sent me the pictures later, blue~"

 

"No problem, edgy-me." Blue replied with an easy grin.

 

"Mwah hah hah!" Razz cackled, and Blue joined in shortly. "Mweh heh heh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (runs over and drops this over, then doubles over with hands on knees) Oh-oh gosh, golly! Hff... hff... Gimme a moment... Hff...
> 
> Kay!
> 
> So, yeah, new chapter! It's about time I post something new, so I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	25. Back into hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, things certainly escalated quickly again...

Syrup had nearly foamed at the mouth in fury when he found out that his mutt was gone again, and even worse, they had found him out. The fucking police were swarming his house so nothing could get in or out, and it was more annoying than anything, really. That means he has to move away with Yanpaps and his pup. Once he retrieves him, that is. Speaking of his pup, how the hell is he going to find him?

 

He relays this question to Yanpaps, whom was sitting in the shotgun seat beside him and fingering a bloody, dusty knife. He had never really thought to ask about the messy weapon, as the monster was obviously screwed up in the head like himself. Though he may be more screwed up than Yanpaps is.

 

No real monster treats their brother like a mutt, and he knows this. Syrup knows he's in the wrong, but he had always had filthy, disturbing thoughts, and sick pleasures and dreams. Nothing in particular had triggered this part of him, but the murderous brat that looped their universe into endless resets certainly made it worse. 

 

Syrup couldn't say he regrets what he done to the child, but he's still disgusted by the bloody image.

 

"Well," Yanpaps narrows his snakelike eye-lights at him with a predatory grin. "Hell If I Know." 

 

He sighs in frustration and scratches idly at the cracks on his faceplate. "Fuck, this's gonna be hard."

 

"Tch... Doesn't He Have Some Sort Of Tracker On Him Or Whatever?" 

 

The scarred skeleton paused in his painful habit as the realization dawned on him, his clawed phalanges hovering a hairbreadth away from one of his deepest cracks. "...Yeah, yeah he does, Yanpaps."

 

***

 

"...Miraculous, simply the best~!"

 

Raspberry stared at the screen insipidly, idly scratching at the deep groves carved into his faceplate. He had been watching these mind-numbing videos for several hours now, and he was absolutely drained now. Sadly, there was nothing else he could do, as both of the 'Swap brothers had gone back to work since they still needed to pay the bills and all of that. That's okay, though. He's used to being alone.

 

DING!

 

He startles at the sudden noise, blue eye-lights darting around in mild panic to find the source of the weird sound. Razz then remembered the phone hidden in the depths of his inventory. 

 

The small skeleton's eye-lights sputtered out when he fished out the device and looked at the id. 

 

It was his lord.

 

xx/xx/xxxx 4:56pm

**XXX-XXX-XXXX** : _mutt? r u ok? where r u?_

Raspberry chuckles bitterly. Of course he can't be free from the torture, what was he thinking? He was still a damn dirty mutt even if he wasn't wearing a collar.

 

...He should probably answer before his lord gets impatient.

 

xx/xx/xxxx 4:57pm

**WTFever** : _I'm alright, m'lord. I'm at the Swap brothers house._

xx/xx/xxxx 4:58pm

**XXX-XXX-XXXX** : e _scape. meet us @ swapby's._

 

xx/xx/xxxx 4:59pm

**WTFever** : _Yes m'lord, I'm on my way now._

xx/xx/xxxx 5:00pm

**XXX-XXX-XXXX** : _good._

 

He sighs and stuffs the phone in his hoodie's pocket, trying to ignore the magic pooling up in his eye sockets. "I don't get the privilege to cry- I _deserve_ this..." he says as he rubbed away the blue liquid and tore open a shortcut that would bring him right to Swapby's. Despite it all, his magic supply certainly wasn't lacking. 

 

Razz hopped off the couch and walked into the shortcut, failing to notice the object he unwittingly left behind on the couch.

 

***

 

"c'mon, cide~!" Reaper pleaded the much taller skeleton, even going as far as to give GP a weak kicked puppy expression. "i wanna hold my geno~!"

 

GP rolled his eye-lights at the poor attempt to sway him. His Sans had been the best at making monsters want to cuddle him close, despite his godawful puns and jokes. 

 

His scarred soul clenched behind his chest cavity at the memory of his brother, and a lump grew in his metaphorical throat, subconsciously clutching the forever-bleeding skeleton closer to his sternum.

 

He must have made some sort of expression or something, because Reaper gave him a sad look and fell oddly silent, yet he stayed by his side. GP wouldn't say so to the god's face, but he greatly appreciated the small gesture. 

 

"FUCK YOU!" Edge suddenly screamed in rage and hurried past him with a chuckling, fancily-dressed Echo on his tail. 

 

"W-Wait! Edge, Darling! Come Back! Come Back! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!...Pfft-Ahehe! Edge, Please!"

 

"FUCK OFF!"

"Edgy, Darling, Please!"

"NO! Leave Me The Fuck Alone!"

"You're Saying 'Fuck' A Lot. Are You Sure You're Not Implying Something?"

"GO TO HELL, YOU FILTH!"

"Pfffft-Ahehehe! I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!"

"NO, YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING NOT!"

"You're Right, But Only Because Your Reactions Are Adorable."

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--!"

 

And then Edge shortcutted away mid-scream, and Echo followed shortly after, still giggling away and apologizing, even though the edgy Papyrus wasn't there to hear them. 

 

"welp, that happened." Reaper commented casually after a few minutes of shocked silence had passed. 

 

GP allowed himself a chuckle of agreement. "It's Not Like That's A Rare Sight Anymore, Though. I Wonder When They Will Just Stop Hate-Flirting And Just Confirm Their Datemates."

 

"knowing how determined edge is..." the dark entity looked up at him with a smirk. "give or take, three more months."

 

Well, that was flawless logic right there.

 

Another beat of silence passed, and then Reaper suddenly nudged his side. "isn't that razz? why's the kid out alone?"

 

"Hmm?" GP hummed confusedly, and followed Reaper's gaze toward Swapby's restaurant, which was- unsurprisingly- not very popular among most monsters and humans.

 

Holy stars above, it WAS Raspberry! The loner watched the small skeleton creep around the building, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. That look scared him more than anything, as it was the very same look his brother had worn when he was murdered right before his own eye sockets. "Yes, It's Raspberry." he confirms, a frown marring his faceplate as he stared at the spot the 'Fell monster once stood. "Perhaps We Should Alert The Swap Brothers? I Don't Think They'd Let Him Outside If They Could Help It. They're Fairly Protective Of Him."

 

"yeah, they are." the god clicked his tongue, not seeming to notice he was doing so. "here- i'll call 'em since ya l'ready gotta handful." 

 

"Alright." he agreed as the god took out his phone and proceeded to do so, and shifted his hold on Geno, whom sleepily whined and nuzzled closer to him. GP froze out of reflex. Hesitantly, he lifted a gloved metacarpal and stroked the Sans's glitchy skull, slowly relaxing when nothing bad happened. It had been a long while since he let himself get close to anyone, and he missed it. He missed his friends. He missed his _brother_.

 

_"HE'S GONE?!"_

 

Reaper winced and held his phone away from his skull like it was a ticking time bomb, and GP felt sympathy for the other skeleton. "yeah, the kid's wanderin' 'round swapby's. saw him go 'round to the back."

 

 _"FOR FUCKS SAKE!"_  GP couldn't say he was too surprised by Blueberry's foul language, as he himself was pretty bad about it sometimes as well. He didn't have a leg to stand on in that regard. _"Ihavetogonowbyebye!"_

 

Reaper stared at his phone in disbelief as the dial tone revealed that Blueberry had hung up without giving the god of death much time to speak. 

 

"...welp, i need a nap now."

 

GP, again, winced in sympathy. "Come Here, There's Plenty Of Room In My Arms For You Too."

 

"but i might--"

"If You Could Kill Me, I Would've Turned To Dust A Long Time Ago."

"bu--"

"Get On Before I Grab You Myself."

"...fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my stars, it took me WAY too fluffing long to update! I got caught up in stuff, and school was mean, and- and- and-
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! I"m so sorry! THERE'S TOO MUCH GOING ON AND I'M LOSING MY DUCKING MIND! AND I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT AND AWFUL AND THERE'S PROBABLY A MILLION OF STUPID MISTAKES!
> 
> I'm so tired I wanna cry... Ahaah...haaaahh... ehhh... Imma go to bed before I lose my SANSity. Toodles, darlings.


	26. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who the hell said yer the one in control, mutt?"
> 
> "..."

Blueberry hums along to the cheerful music happily as he storms the little shop's floor with a broom in his metacarpals, his eye-lights shaped into big blue stars, much to his boss's delight. Speaking of his boss...

 

"Careful there, sinner," Pamela teased the short monster, whose malleable cheeks flushed a powdery blue at her slightly unsubtle hint of knowledge. "don't want you to trip and crack that adorable blushing skull of yours, now do we?" 

 

"Pamela!" he cries out in mortification, despite there being nobody in the shop beside himself, Pamela, and his brother. 

 

The honey-brown-haired woman laughed, as did a half-awake Stretch, and raised her fleshy hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, You'll have to eventually spill the beans, though." then she narrowed her pretty amber eyes at Stretch, whom jolted up upon hearing her next words. " _Both_ of you."

 

"What're ya talkin'--"

"We can't possibly--"

 

**_~I grew up seeing things a little differently--_ **

 

Pamela raised her thick eyebrows and leaned over the counter she was standing behind as her employee fumbled to answer the call, most likely to end their conversation before it tumbled into unsafe and downright embarrassing land. 

 

"Y-yes! Hello! Blueberry this is! I MEAN-- This is Blueberry!" the woman tittered as the blue-clad skeleton glares at his brother when he opens his maw, probably to make a well-timed, awful pun. "Don't you dare, Stretch! Yes, I can see that gleam in your eye sockets!"

 

Stretch just grinned cheekily and leaned back into the booth, his earlier moment of panic completely forgotten. "kay bro."

 

"Don't 'kay bro' me! Use proper words, for stars sake!"

"Ok bro."

"...That's the best I'm getting from you, isn't it?"

"Yup."

 

Blueberry rolled his eye-lights, and then jumped as the person on the other line spoke up. His cheeks flushed as he just seemed to remembered them, and hastily apologized. "Sorry about that, Reaper!"

 

 _"s'kay, blue."_ the god's lilting baritone voice floated through the phone's speakers. _"uh, did ya happen ta let razz outta the house without y'all two nearby?"_

 

He frowns, confused by the uneasiness in the other-him's voice, and the words themselves. "No... It's not quite safe yet, not with Syrup still out there!"

 

Reaper's next words found him panicking, and panicking hard.

 

_"...uh, well, to be blunt, the kid's not at yer house."_

 

"HE'S GONE?!" Blueberry yelled and immediately began to pace back and forth. Stretch, who had been blocking out the conversation, sat up with an alarmed frown, while Pamela looked on in reasonable concern. 

 

He heard some rustling and a few other noises from the other line. This time, Reaper's voice came back, sounding a bit more distant than before. _"yeah. the kid's wanderin' 'round swapby's. saw him go 'round to the back."_

 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

 

To make this short since I'm too lazy to type it all out; Blueberry grabbed his brother, said goodbye to a very worried human, and hastily made a shortcut back home.

 

~~In void.~~

~~Static. Dark. Friendly?~~

~~Out void.~~

 

They stumbled a little due to the placing of the wormhole, but they recovered rather quickly and hastily began searching around for their lo-- ahem-- _friend_.

 

And they were unnerved when they came across something laying on the couch-- it was Raspberry's phone. They hadn't ever really seen it before, as they hadn't had any real reason or opportunity yet, but they could tell it was his, if the decoration on the little device wasn't enough to spell it out for them. 

 

The 'Swap brothers each read the texts that were displayed on the screen, and both of their eye-lights blew out like candles in the dark, horror washing over their racing souls in agonizing waves. Their worst fear had been confirmed by the conversation in the texts: Raspberry was going back to Syrup.

 

"We gotta hurry."

 

~~~

 

Raspberry exhaled noisily as he was finally out of sight of the immortal monster and his other two alternates, one of whom he noted was asleep. He knew he'd been spotted, and that the 'Swap brothers would be alerted, but it would be far too late for him to be saved by the time they got here. 

 

It's for the best, anyway. Those two don't need some useless trash like himself dragging them down. 

 

"There ya're!"

 

He froze upon hearing his lord's very miffed voice, and hastily spun on his heel to greet him. "M'lord!" he shivers involuntarily when another monster joins his lord's side. "A-and master!"

 

Yanpaps, or "master" as Razz was coerced to address him, chuckles grimly, still toying with the dirtied knife. "Hah! Such A Well-Trained Mutt! How Did You Break Him?"

 

Razz recoiled like a discharged gun upon hearing a particular word in that demeaning remark, shrinking into the two-sizes-too-big clothes that had been loaned to him by Blueberry. He didn't dare speak out, though, because he didn't have the right to defend himself. He was a broken, well-trained mutt - there's nothing else to it.

 

"Not now, Yanpaps." his lord says back quietly, and Razz noticed that his lord's eye-lights were glaring not directly at him, but at something over his head. 

 

Hesitantly, the smaller skeleton turned his skull to peer at whatever was making his lord so angry. His soul jumped a bit when he saw the 'Swap brothers running toward them. 

 

"Raspberry!" his softer alternate cries out, and guilt stabbed him right in the sternum when he heard the sheer panic in Blue's desperate call. Stretch was keeping up with his brother surprisingly well, and he looked pissed as all hell. Razz knew by know that Stretch's unbridled fury wasn't directed at him - it was directed at his lord and Yanpaps solely.

 

Raspberry flinched when his lord suddenly grabbed him by arm and pulled him flush against his lanky legs.  "M-m'lord?!" he whimpers quietly, but his voice is drowned out.

 

"Stop right where ya're!" his lord spits out at the two angry alternates, whom had stopped some feet away when they saw the danger of coming any closer.

 

Stretch's metacarpals twitched restlessly at his sides. "Ya know we're jus' gonna hunt ya down if ya leave." he stated coolly and calmly, although rage was laced into the words carefully.

 

"That's jus' the problem with lettin' y'all live," his lord answered him. "y'all two've interfered far too many times already!" 

 

He stiffened in his lord's painful hold when he heard the sound of gaster blasters being summoned, and a strange feeling came into his soul, a feeling that was indescribable and grim. 

 

Syrup was allowed to hurt him, because he _deserves_  it. Syrup was allowed to break him, because he _deserves_  it. Syrup was allowed to rape him, because he fucking _deserves_  it, but he was not allowed to lay a harming phalange on the 'Swaps, because they. Don't. _Deserve_ it.

 

"No."

 

Everything seemed to freeze when he said this, and every skeleton in the vicinity was staring at him in shock, and a couple with pride and relief. 

 

"What was that, mutt?"

 

Whatever fear he had had been squashed by his fury. "You heard me, Papyrus. I said _no_."

 

Syrup twisted him around and glared down at him with lightless eye sockets, his voice rumbling with an enraged growl. "Who the hell said yer the one in control, mutt?"

 

"..."

 

Something snapped inside Raspberry at that very moment.

 

He was not going to sit around and let the only friends he has be murdered in front of him. He was not going to sit around and let himself be abused and raped anymore. He was not going to sit around and let Syrup and Yanpaps hurt anyone else. He _refused_.

 

The all-too familiar pressure built up in his left eye socket, and he felt his magic coursing within his bone marrow, early jumping and curling around his bones at the chance to be used. Only one thought ran through his mind as a blinding bright light lit up the area--

 

 _Enough_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. I'm so sorry this chapter is late. I've been procrastinating again, and plus I've had my STAAR tests come and bite me in the ass, so I've been busy studying for them, too. Do you know how stressful school is at the very end? I. FEEL. LIKE. IMPLODING. AND. THEN. EXPLODING.
> 
> Yeah, I'm also gonna apologize for being lazy with this chapter. Again, procrastinating and lots of stress. Super sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, though!
> 
> Toodles, darlings~!


	27. Dead and gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Razz, please talk to us."  
> "..."  
> "Hon, it's okay. It was self defense."  
> "..."

The two 'Swap brothers anxiously hovered around Raspberry, whom was sitting on the couch and staring into nothing with dark, light-less eye sockets, his mouth pressed into a thin, emotionless line and his body lax against the cushions. They recognized this tactic, as skeletons would do this under certain circumstances; Razz had fallen into another catatonic state, and this one was definitely much worse than the last.

 

He refused to eat or drink, simply turning his skull away from the glass or plate offered. He refused to go to take a shower, as he would just turn his unnerving stare onto them until they gave up. He refused to even sleep, just sitting there and staring into nothing. He refused to do anything but brood.

 

They were beyond worried for him at this point. It had been about three weeks since the incident happened, and he was still on lock-down. If he kept going on like this, his body would...

 

Neither of them wanted to think about the horrifying possibility.

 

"Razz, please talk to us." Blueberry pleaded his smaller double, magic-made tears collecting in his eye sockets. He had Razz's hands sandwiched between his own as he tried to get through to him...  
  


 

"..."

 

But his attempts were for naught.

 

Stretch cups the edgy skeleton's face-plate and turned his skull to look him in the eye sockets. "Hon, it's okay. It was self defense." he tried...

 

"..." 

 

Nothing, again.

 

Blue's tears spilled over and dribbled down his malleable cheeks as he stood up. "I think I'm going to go to bed... Goodnight, brother. Goodnight, Razz."

 

"Night, bro."

"..."

 

Stretch listens as his brother's room door closes behind him with a click, and he recalls what caused this in the first place.

 

* * *

 

_"That's jus' the problem wit'h lettin' y'all live," Syrup answered him. "y'all two've interfered far too many times already!"_

 

_Stretch stared in horror as a few Gaster Blasters were summoned in a tight circle and aimed right at him and his equally-horrified brother. They wouldn't get out of this alive, would they? No, of course not. He had gotten too hopeful that things would actually look his way for once._

 

_"No."_

 

_He was startled by the sound of Raspberry's voice. Cold, quiet, and cutting._

 

_"What was that, mutt?"_

 

 _He was disturbed by the demeaning name, but he bit back the retort when Raspberry spoke again, but this time with rage in his voice. "You heard me, Papyrus. I said_ no _."_

 

_Syrup twisted Razz around in his grip and glared down at the small skeleton with lightless eye sockets. his voice rumbling with an enraged growl. "Who the hell said yer the one in control, mutt?"_

 

_"..."_

 

_Stretch swore that something snapped inside Raspberry at that very moment, because his eye-lights blew out and were replaced with a bright, bright red ball of light in his left eye socket, and his magic seemed to be going haywire as he s_ _ummoned several Gaster Blasters with glowing red eyes and red magic building up inside their monstrous maws._

 

_The Gaster Blasters were all aimed down at Yanpaps and Syrup, and they shot at them. A blinding bright light lit up the area before either of them could respond to the sudden mutiny._

 

_When it finally faded away, all there was left of the two abusive skeletons were scorch marks and dust. Dust that had exploded onto Raspberry and the 'Swap brothers themselves._

 

_They were dead and gone._

* * *

 

 

The hoodie-clad monster sighs, gently clanking his frontal bone onto Razz's own. "...Please come back t'us, Razz. We miss ya more than ya might think." he mutters quietly as he, too, stands up and leaves for his room. all they could do was hope and be there for him.

 

*******

 

 

Raspberry watched the tall skeleton go to his room silently and motionlessly. Perhaps he should've felt guilty for putting the two 'Swap brothers through so much worry, but he just felt nothing.

 

He was empty.

 

He remembers the days before their father fell into the core, before the murderous timeline-ending human, before the abuse even started. He remembered the happy days.

 

* * *

_The young skeleton peeked over the staircase as the front door opened and closed, and his bright eye-lights formed blue stars when he saw his big brother coming in from school._

 

_"Papy!" he squeals and hopped onto the railing, sliding down the staircase precariously to get down quicker. He was told many times not to do this, as he could easily could hurt, but he didn't care! It was fun to do and it got him down the stairs faster! (Stupid tiny legs... Hmf!)_

 

_Said-skeleton ran over with wide eye sockets marred with deep cracks, and caught him before he could do his awesome landing, but that was okay. He could always just do it another time and impress his big brother then! Mwah hah hah! "Sans! How many times did we tell ya not t'do that?!"  Papyrus scolded him as he put him down, his single eye-light blazing in what Sans recognized as concern._

 

_Sans winced, and looked down, shuffling his metatarsals guiltily. "I'm sorry, Papy..."_

 

_"Sorry won't mean anythin' if yer dust, baby bro." Papyrus's gaze softened, and he sighs as he rubs his brother's skull affectionately. "Jus' be careful, okay?"_

 

_"Okay, brother! I'll be more careful from now on!"  Sans promised._

 

_"Now what's this I hear about being careful?" another voice joined the conversation. Both brothers looked up and saw their father, W. D. Gaster._

 

_Papyrus answered before Sans could even attempt to lie. "Sans slid down the railing again."_

_"Sans..."_

_"Don't worry, dad. I don't think he'll do it anytime soon."_

_"Alright, fine."_

 

_Gaster eyed his youngest son for a moment, before smiling and shaking his head. "Come on, little brats. I made dinner. It's your favorite, Sans."_

 

_Sans's big blue eye-lights blinked into stars again. "YAY! BURRITOS!" he cheers and practically bounced into the kitchen, leaving the other two skeletons to trail him with warm, amused chuckles._

* * *

 

Raspberry snapped out of memory lane, shocked when he realized he had moved all the way from the couch to the kitchen, and he had a knife in his phalanges. 

 

...Maybe he should, since he's right here.

 

He just killed his own fucking brother, for stars sake. He might have gone down a bad path, but he shouldn't have outright murdered him! Nobody deserved to die like that!

 

"RAZZ, NO!"

 

He jerks in startlement and turned around, and his eye sockets widenedwhen he saw both 'Swap brothers running toward him with horrified looks on their face-plates.

 

Arms encircled him before he could do anything else, and the sharp knife was gently wedged from his phalanges, tossed far away like it was trash. He suddenly tears up as he realizes what he almost did, and buries his face-plate into Blue's clavicle, sobbing out nearly incoherent apologies. "I-I didn't m-m-mean t-to--"

 

Another pair of arms encircle him from behind, and he's lifted onto Stretch's lap. The hoodie-clad skeleton rest his chin gently atop Razz's cranium, hushing him.

 

"Jus' breathe, hon. Things'll get better. Maybe not today or tomorrow or a year from now, but things'll get better. We'll be with you every step of the way and so on. We'll never abandon you, Sans."

"Y-you promise?"

"We _both_ promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left of this story and it is done. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this was delayed. School was a bitch, I procrastinated a LOT, and I just had a lot of overall trouble deciding what to do with this. It's probably still gonna be shitty, but I'm just proud of myself for actually working on it instead of binge-watching some videos! Haha!


	28. Life's embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace at last.

Two long months had passed since the death of Raspberry's brother and Yanpaps, and the smallest Sans still wasn't taking it all that well, but he was getting better.

 

They had also confessed their love for one another and became "date mates" as Blueberry cheerfully called it with big blue stars in his eye sockets. Raspberry had seemed to like the term, because he blushed and smiled. Stretch had to admit, it had a nice ring to it, too.

 

The court case concerning their deaths had already happened as well, and unsurprisingly, Raspberry was ruled NOT GUILTY. All they really had to do was dig in his memories, although it was _really_ invasive. Razz had agreed to the terms, though, much to everyone's surprise. 

 

Now? The three skeletons were simply getting ready to go to Muffet's on their first date. It had been a week after the court case, and they'd been planning this ever since they got together.

 

CLICK.

 

Stretch looked up as the door opened, and blushed a bright orange. "O-oh jeez..."

 

There Raspberry stood, wearing a suit of armor that fit his petite form quite well. It just... well, it just **suit** ed him. The red highlights and the sort of rough look make it all the better. Not to mention that they had made him a whole different red bandanna, and this one was made with much more care. The armor had been been both an apology gift and a congratulation for going through so much, and it had been given by Razz's best friend; Swapfell Alphys.

 

 

"...Why are you staring at me like that, lamppost?" Raspberry asked, narrowing his blue eye-lights at the taller monster in suspicion. 

 

Stretch shook out of his stupor, and just grinned down at him lazily. "'Cause yer lookin' p' good in yer new armor, tiny edgelord."

 

A soft blue flush painted his cheekbones. "...Thanks." The smaller looked him up and down, a toothy smirk appearing on his faceplate. He himself was wearing a nice-looking shirt, some clean jeans, and stylish shoes. "You're not looking so bad yourself."

 

"Nyeh?! T-thanks." He had NOT expected that.

 

"Mwah hahah!" 

 

Blueberry suddenly burst out from his room wearing his own suit of armor and a big grin. "Let's-a go!" He yells, scooping up their small lover as he ran for the door, laughing as said-skeleton shrieked and held onto him in shock, his marred eye sockets wide.

 

"YOU ARE A CRAZY BITCH, BLUE!"

"Language~!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Mweh heheh, now's not the time~!"

"..."

 

Raspberry's face flushed, both in anger and embarrassment. 

 

Stretch laughed and trailed behind them slowly, chewing away at a toothpick. Yes, things had certainly gotten brighter for all of them once Yanpaps and Syrup had left their lives. 

 

Tale!Papyrus had finally found a good job and worked as a barista for a coffee shop, Tale!Sans was working at NASA, the 'Fell brothers were both working in a restaurant together, Cide and Geno had adopted each other as brothers, Geno and Reaper finally broke the ice and got together, (like, FINALLY, you two skelebitches!) as did Edge and Echo. Error and Ink had officially become "datemates", and then there's them. Razz was now a full-fledged officer alongside his best friend, Blueberry had gotten a promotion by his boss and was now the co-manager of "Oopsy Daisy", and Stretch himself was given the role of "manager" of the bookstore he worked at. Pretty neat, huh?

 

Well, that's enough talking about _that_ stuff, let's move on with their date!

 

***

 

Muffet looked up from the counter she was cleaning when she heard the doorbell signalling another customer rang, and she smiled. Her favorite customer was back again, and with his two datemates. He'd been visiting quite a bit lately, and she'd been getting closer and closer to him. 

 

She quite enjoys his company, and she has pretty much sworn to protect him.

 

Well, I mean, she didn't say so to his face, of course.

 

"Hello, dearies~! What brings you to my cafe?" Muffet greets the three lovers. Honestly, she thought they were all so adorable together. What would it matter if they were the same gender, or if it was a poly relationship? It really didn't matter to her. Those bullshit dating rules had never made any sense to her.

 

"Hello miss Muffet." Razz greeted her with a smirk. 

 

The spider eyed his new attire in interest. "So what's this I spy with my several eyes?" She prompts.

 

"New armor. It was a gift from Feral." Razz answered as he chose a booth, and Stretch and Blue both joined him. "What's up with you, spider-mom?"

 

"Ahuhu, you're adorable." She smirked when he got embarrassed by that and muttered a halfhearted insult. "I heard that, dearie! Anyway, I've been having GREAT business lately, any idea why~?"

 

"What can I say except you're welcome?"

 

They all snickered at the reference. 

 

"I'm assuming you want your usual order." He nodded, and she giggled. "What about you two?" She addresses Blue and Stretch, whom had been listening on in silence.

 

"Honey."

"spider doughnut, please!"

"...Of course you'd choose honey, lamppost."

"Hey! At least I'm not addicted to it like someone is to spider cider!"

"...Point taken."

 

Muffet rolled her many eyes with an amused, toothy smile and got to work on the orders. Not all that difficult, really. She had all of them already ready.

 

She walked over and set the honey in front of Stretch, the spider doughnut in front of Blue, and the spider cider in front of Razz, and then left to serve other customers.

 

Every once in a while she would chime in their conversation, and she heard learned they were on their first date. She felt pretty honored that they had chosen her cafe to have their date in. 

 

She plopped her elbows on the clean counter and smiled as she watched her favorite customer talk freely and happily, his big blue eye-lights almost brighter than his expression. She'd been so worried for Razz from the very first day he walked in, looking nervous and slumped over, and now that he was safe and happy? She could safely say that for once, the world had gotten back onto the right track.

 

Life had opened their arms and finally embraced them all, Muffet just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, sorry I've been inactive. I've actually been roleplaying on a Discord server called Undertale Roleplay Center. Pretty fun, actually! 
> 
> So yeah, here's the final chapter! Ahaha! Also, the picture is NOT mine. It's just an example of what the armor looks like.
> 
> TOOOOOOODLES!


End file.
